The Chronicles Of Azeroth
by Matheredor
Summary: A alternative story of Warcraft. Gabriel, a paladin with a destiny to search his origins and defend the world of Azeroth with the help of his friends. Goldshire Saga, Current time: Vanilla. CH8: After survived the fight against Motherfang, the party have low money and they should learn professions which garanties stability. And for that, they focus on Stormwind.
1. Prologue

Hello world!, this is my first fanfiction for WOW. I hope did you like it (if you notice a little fail on the english, please don't be rude . medium-high level of english, used a "little" google traductor)

ah..and you can find this on deviant! art/The-Chronicles-Of-Azeroth-Prologue-514868676

This Prologue use a base from the chapter XXVI of the novel Beyond the Dark Portal

* * *

**The Chronicles Of Azeroth**

**Prologue**

_Second War_

_Hellfire Peninsula_

_Draenor_

_Eight Years after the First War (year 600 by the King´s Calendar)_

The scene around the Dark Portal was utter chaos. Turalyon had told his troops the unvarnished truth: Khadgar would need defending. He just hadn't realized how much he and his friends would be defend the wizard. Danath, Khadgar, Kurdran, and several others had arrived before them and were fiercely fighting their way to the portal.

From the offensive group there someone where highlights, the mens use the armor of the footmen and the womens use the white robes of the cleric with a tabard showing where they from:

Lieutenant Farax Lionheart, human, 24 years old warrior with brown ponytail hair, green eyes, armed with a big red axe and the Stromgarde tabard.

Lieutenant Victorius Eagleheart, human, 25 years old paladin with black medium hair, black eyes, armed with a elven sword named on the common language Eagleheart (is pretty strange in this times to see paladins use other weapons than a hammer, but in his case, this sword has a light potential and the same model of the Greatsword of the Sin'dorei) and the Stormwind tabard.

Lieutenant Thorvald Verigan, dwarf, 125 years old paladin with short red hair and two tails beard, green eyes, armed with a hammer named Verigan´s fist and the Ironforge tabard.

Major Alistair Lionheart, human, 64 years old paladin with white long hair and padlock beard, skyblue eyes, armed with a greatsword named on the common language Lionheart (same case of Eagleheart and has the same model of the Grand Marshal Claymore) and the Stormgarde tabard.

Sergeant Angela Altaria, human, 23 years old priest with long blonde hair, blue eyes, armed with a mace and the book of light from Stormwind and the Stormwind tabard.

Sergeant Isabelle Knightley, human, 22 years old priest with a semi-long brown hair, light green eyes, armed with a mace and the book of light from Ironforge and the Lordaeron tabard.

They taked part of the events of the Alliance Expedition on Draenor, after went to Auchindoun, the draenei priest keeper Neemuran sended with them a Vindicator named Matheredor (Bluedragon on common language) a navy blue draenei with long blue hair, four semi-long tentacles like a beard, armed with a skyblue gemmed hammer named on common language Celestial Wrath and a silver shinning armor.

It seemed the orcs had rallied. Ner'zhul abrupt departure had stranded several clans on Draenor, and all of them had realized the same thing: the Dark Portal was the only stable rift, and the only one that led to a world they knew was hospitable. Nor was the battle just on Draenor. One was raging on the other side of the portal as well, it would seem that once again, the orcs had wrested control of the portal from the Alliance. They were trying to push their way through the portal and back into Draenor, unaware of the cataclysm gripping their homeworld. The Alliance forces there were holding them at bay for the moment, but Turalyon could expect no aid. He and this handful were all that stood between the Horde and Azeroth. But they weren't here to win a battle, he reminded himself. That was entirely secondary right now. Their goal was simply: protect Khadgar and the other magi while they closed the portal once and for all.

"Do what you have to do", Khadgar said, who stood nearby, the other magi clustered around him.

"Don't worry from the orcs", the old paladin said, "we'll protect you at any cost".

"For Azeroth and Khaz Modan!", Thorvald yelled.

The young-old archmage nodded and raised his hands, letting his eyes close. His staff was in one hand, the Skull of Gul'dan in the other, and he began to chant, energies coalescing and swirling around him. The orcs outnumbered them by a significant margin, and were fighting in a frenzy, desperate to escape their collapsing world by any means necessary. The ground was trembling so violently warriors could barely keep their feet, and the battle devolved into mere brawling asorcand human swung wildly at each other, unable to concentrate enough to attack more effectively. The sky split with lightning storms appearing and disappearing at blurring speeds, stars visible one instant and the sun the next. The planet was going mad. Between skirmishes some from the attack group caught glimpses of Khadgar. The other magi had joined in now. all of them outlined in radiance, and when he squinted Turalyon, Farax, Angela and Victorius could just see the trails of energy they were pouring into Khadgar, who stood at their center. All knew he was absorbing all that magic, so that he could focus it upon the portal and destroy it for good. Just as Khadgar's chanting reached a fever pitch. Everyone heard a strange ripping sound, sharp but somehow faint as well, as if it had occurred both nearby and very far away. They heard something similar atop the Black Temple, and after dispatching some another orcs glanced around and saw a strange shimmer in the air not far from them, a short ways behind the magi.

A new rift! The earth shook beneath his feet and on pure gut instinct all the people where near from the rift leaped backward. A fissure opened where they been standing just a second before, widening like a hungry mouth. Cracks raced around jaggedly and then suddenly an enormous chunk of earth surged upward, carrying with it a small cluster of men and orcs, bucking them off like an unbroken steed as it turned wildly in midair.

"Another rift?", Farax asked after slashed a grunt.

"Maybe we can use it", Angela said while heal a fallen knight, "if something happen".

"I don't like it", Isabelle doubt, "it can be a bad idea".

"When the time comes", Victorius affirmed, "there is no other option".

"Wait", Bluedragon alerted, "you sense this dark power?".

"It's from that rift", Thorvald said pointing to the portal.

"Be ready for anything!", Turalyon yelled while prepare his hammer.

Khadgar hadn't exaggerated. Draenor quite literally was physically tearing itself to pieces. Everyone was still staring at the floating hunk of earth when Khadgar raised his staff high and a beam of light shot from it to strike the Dark Portal in its center. The light was too bright to look upon, but unlike the Holy Light this was many colors all at once, swirling and dancing and shifting. It was pure magic wrought into a powerful spell, and when it struck the whirling surface of the portal…

The beam is reflect with a strong barrier and disappear on the void, everyone look and with a big concern feel like all the work was in vain.

"It's can't be happening", Isabelle collapsed to her knees.

"No way!", Farax exclaim.

"Oh no", Alleria whispered.

"Khadgar!", Turalyon yelled, "you can do it once again?!".

"Yes, but is strange", Khadgar answeredv while sense the dark power Bluedragon noticed before, "someone just created that barrier".

Everyone thinked in the draenei warning

"Bluedragon was right", Alistair said, "a dark and demonic power comes from the rift".

"You will not interrupt our plans", a dark and deep voice echoed from the rift, "insignificants worthless mortals!".

The rift send out black and green lightning, it sounds like someone forced to break crystals. Suddenly a pair of claws push the rift and it grow like the height of 2.6 meters. Humans and orcs is affected to see the demon getting out from the rift. The strange monster have a pair of horn like a hell devil, whole black eyes absense of iris, red fangs like small daggers, his hands is strong and big with large claws like swords, his back have big wings like a dragon, equip with a strange black shinning armor. When he land on the stone floor, it burns with black particles.

"_Oh no_", Bluedragon complained on his mind, "_no them_!".

"By the light!", Victorius whispered.

"What the hell are you?!", Farax demanded the identify of the new threat.

The demon flex his arm with a form of v and push the muscle hand.

"I am a Nathrezim", the demon answered, "dreadlord on your speech"

"a dreadlord?", Isabelle asked with a little fear.

"I come to avoid your escape", the strange demon teased, "and secure the dark portal are still operational".

"We'll destroy it", Turaylon said without question, "filth demon".

"And wreck your misdemeanour", Angela secured.

"Ner'zhul summon you?", Thorvald asked.

"Ner'zhul?", the demon asked with a mock, "he is just a little pet with a ignorance of his fate when he traverse that rift on the Black Temple".

"How you know that?", Alleria asked while she target her arrow to the head of the dreadlord.

"He is bound with our Lord Kil'jaeden", the demon said while flex his arm indicating to the horizon, "we can see what he see, and when i ended with all of you, we'll conquer your world!"

"I'll don't leave you to do the same thing you did on our homeworld!", Bluedragon yelled while fisting his gemmed hammer, "not on my watch!".

Everyone prepares to attack him, but he has others plans. Does a little jump and fly to the two forces, his attacks with a fast, and relentless claws massacres every men and orc. His claws are effectly like a glove blade and is paint with red and dark red blood. The two forces try to fall back from this menace, but they fail. Extend one palm from a hand and summon shadows like voidwalkers.

"i'll let you play with these shades", the demon said with evil laugh, "i'm get tired to play with trashes like you"

Look to his primary target at the back of the defense line. Khadgar try to move away, because his recent spell required a lot of his mana and the magic still be collected on his hands. Fly again forward to the group, Thorvald is the first wall, attempt to smash him with the hammer on holy light, but he dodge and launch a Mind Blast throwing the dwarf a pair meters away.

"Thorvald!", Victorius yelled while see his friend hurted.

Danath charge with his sword and shield, he doesn't move and on the last second move his hand on the air and send a black shockwave, Danath can't dodge and suffer the impact, his shield is broken and fall.

"Danath!", Turaylon yelled while see his lieutenant defeated so easly.

Continue his advance, Alleria shoot a rain of arrows, but he is more faster and the arrows arrive to the floor. On a blink of an eye, aim with one claw to the Alleria's quiver and sound a spark, the rest of her arrows fly to a pair of meters and send back like a volley. But the arrows don't hit the target, a yellow shield protects her, Turalyon has saved her life. He saw that and change the course to the General of the Alliance, suddenly a bolt of lightning shock on the back, is Kurdran with Sky'rec flying to him. Stand on a moment and a green aura materialize on his body.

"Watch out!", Angela yelled warning the dwarf.

Gather a ball of green energy and release it with the palm, the ball transform to a Carrion swarm, the pair feel the curse and fall to the ground. Continue his advance once again and is the turn of Victorius attack, the paladin fill his sword with holy light and stand waiting him like a stone. He doesn't worried of him, with the right hand open his palm and quickly touch the chest of the paladin, it send a beam of green waves and suddenly, the paladin fall on a deep sleep.

"We are getting a trouncing!", Farax said with fury.

Next to defend is the warrior, charge with all be and move back his great axe.

"_Whirlwind!_"

Spins around like a hurricane, look for moment and when is about to collide, grab the axe for the speed of the attack, Farax fall to the ground like a rock and the demon send back the axe like a lance, but is deflected with a Holy lance by Angela.

"Silence!", the demon demanded turning his eyes in red for a second.

The pair of clerics begin to suffer and screams pain, with a heavy gravity fall to the floor. And finally, reach front to Turalyon.

"Prepare to be exorcism", Turalyon said without fear.

The paladin do a glance with holy eyes, from his hammer release a beam of light, suffer the hit and retreat a pair of feets. The beam burns his armor, was a centimeter to pierce his chest.

"You, damn paladin!", the demon said with anger, "suffer with a iFinger of death/i".

With a one claw shoot a powerful red lightning, Turalyon defend with his hammer and try to shield it with light. They stand for a few seconds.

"Fall already!", the demon demanded.

And with a great surprise, Turalyon fall to the ground with the hammer shatter in pieces

"No!, Turaylon!", Alleria cried.

She run to him, try to stand up, but the spell was so strong and fall once again to the floor.

"Don't Alleria!", Turalyon yelled while extended his hand with a sign of stop, "stay where you are!".

Know can't do a lot of damage without her arrows, unsheathe a pair of daggers, turn around and charge to the demon. Victorius awake just in time and charge too, but he await them, when they are closer, launch a two Shadow shocks. The pair suffers and fall.

"Two left", the demon said with confidence, "and now, where are they?".

Suddenly, Alistair and Bluedragon on the same time attack the dreadlord successing with their holy charge, part of the armor breaks on one arm and feet, he step away from them.

"Whoever you are", Alistair said while aim with Lionheart to the demon, "we'll don't allow the victory of the darkness".

"The judgement of Argus will erase your existance", Bluedragon affirmed.

"Ha!, so naive", the demon said, "prepare to meet your nemesis!".

Extend his right arm with all the tighten muscles up to the claws, a black aura appear with the shape like a bastard sword. It Vanish is objectify like a huge runeblade, black runes flashes on the edges, and has teeths like a saw.

"Because i'm Slayfer, The Nemesis!", Slayfer said with fury.

When he grab the runeblade, a black aura appear around him granting more power, all the dark energy is gathering on the sword, fly once again, charge to the paladins and clash their weapons. The power of holy light has the same level of Slayfer's darkness, they distance and clash once again, sounds of steel and crystal getting hit invade the place over for a moment. In the meantime, Khadgar prepare the spell once again.

"I'll don't allow that", Slayfer said while sense the mage.

Distance from the paladins and charge to the archmage, but Alistair bump into his way.

"You are fighting with us", Alistair said slashing with his greatsword.

Parry the attack, but suffer the Celestial Wrath's hit, jump and distance some feets.

"It's time to end this game!", Slayfer said with anger.

Do a impale with the runeblade to the stoneway, break them into pieces and the blade send out dark light on the clefts, the same black aura from earlier cover all his body and his voice turn more deeper and darker.

"_Avoid the birth and shatter the light_", Slayfer exclaimed, "_Daybreaker!"._

It cause a earthquake, the paladins helps the others to stand up and move them to a safe place. When the earthquake ended, the runeblade cover up in a dark light, it turn off and the runeblade grows with the form of a cone of destruction, with the same border but more sharp, hilt with a skull of a demon and all the blade turn black like done in obsidian.

Alistair think for a moment, touch his greatsword, a light emit from it, and merge with the holy light of his owns.

"Father, what are you doing?", Farax asked once stand up.

"The better i can do right now", Alistair answered with a extended arm like want to grab his son, "to protect all is good from menace like him".

Lionheart like the transformation of the Daybreaker, cover up in light, but instead on grow it shrink to a short sword used by footmens. The old paladin walk to Farax and deliver to his son.

"Sorry for fail to be a paladin like you", Farax said while receive the sword. Known what will be happen, their eyes turn sad on the sight on his father, "I'll miss you father".

"I'll miss you too my son", Alistair said touching the right shoulder of the warrior, "take care of your family and keep the sword save on a right place".

It feel a earthquake and a lightning bolt of power from the dreadlord.

"Are just finished your farewell?", Slayfer said with impatience while end to transfer his dark energy to the runeblade.

The old paladin extend his arm and open the palm, the fusioned light focus on a one point. Slayfer arise up a eyebrow.

"_Holy prism_!"

From his palm unleash a powerful light beam, Slayfer choose to don't move and will try to parry it with the sword. The beam clash with the runeblade, hang in there on his place, but his body start to move by his own breaking the stone with his feets.

"Impossible!", Slayfer yelled with surprise, "how a little spark can do this!?".

"Is don't just a spark", Alistair said with determination, "this is the holy light trusted on our order to protect the ones we love".

Suddenly, the old paladin expel more power, the light success to step aside the runeblade and hit on the Slayfer's chest.

"NOOOOO", Slayfer yelled with pain while is throwed to the rift where he came from.

It listen a heartbreaking scream on the void.

"He still alive", Alistair said looking the rest knowning this light will not be enough to defeat him, "Now you can save Azeroth, i'll give you all the time i can".

"Wait", Angela said, "you can't do this!".

"He must do it girl", Thorvald said looking to the shattered stoneway, "the paladin's duty is secure the darkness must be defeated, even if we offer our lives on it".

Everyone quiet while looks to Alistair like a goodbye signal.

"Good luck Alistair ", Turalyon said with honor, "you will be remembered for this sacrifice".

"Light bless all of you", Alistair said his last words while look with feeling to his son and Angela, "iplease, guide my grandsoni", thought for a last time.

With decision jump to the rift and on blink of a eye violently close. Everyone looks down with sadness from the fate he decided to choose, specially Farax looking the sword once armed by the old paladin.

"_Alistair_…", Khadgar thinked for a moment, "I'll try it once again", Khadgar said when all the paladins and the two clerics heals the wounds.

The archmage shoot again the spell from his staff to the dark portal and it heard a sound like shattering glass. Then the Dark Portal began to crumble, and close like a curtain, the energy splits and it listen rock fragments falling.

"It is done", Khadgar said wearily, planting his staff against the ground and leaning heavily upon it with a large sigh.

Then he looked up and spotted one of Kurdran's dwarves, a young Wildhammer who had just hurled his stormhammer at a hulking orc that had threatened Danath.

"You!", Khadgar shouted, "Take these!".

Keeps the skull of Gul'dan into his sack and thrust the unwield bundle at the surprised dwarf.

"Take it and fly back to Azeroth!, Khadgar yelled while some start to know his propuse, "this need to get to the Kirin Tor!"

"But sir", the young dwarf said, "are you don't coming through?"

Khadgar shook his white head.

"No, we've got to shut it down here, "Khadgar said with decision", it's the only way to make sure this damage won't follow into Azeroth."

And everyone inhaled swiftly, so there it was then. Khadgar had never been one to mince words and he'd just said blundy what they'd all suspected. Only this one dwarf would make it back. The rest of them would be stranded in a world that lurched closer to nothingness by the second. So be it. They saw the young Wildhammer hesitate, not sure how to respond, and then gasped as he saw the gleaming arc of a massive axe slicing directly toward the unwary dwarf But before Turalyon could shout a warning, a stormhammer flashed past, striking the axe wielder with a thunderclap that rang in his care, axe and orc a like fell to the ground.

"Go on, lad!",Kurdran ordered, his stormhammer returning to his grasp as he wheeled Sky'rec alongside the surprised dwarf.

Farax thinks on a moment, look deeply on the Angela's eyes and their thoughts thinked the same sentence.

"_For our son_"

"Hey!", Farax said while throwed the sheathed sword of his father, "catch it!", the dwarf badly grab it, "you must go to the Cathedral of light!", Farax said, "give the sword to a member of the silver hand!".

"Who exactly?", the dwarf asked.

"To the archbishop Alonsus Faol", Farax answered, "he know what to do".

The younger dwarf nodded, leaning down to grab the sack from Khadgar and then nudging his gryphon with heel and knee and elbow. She responded at once, beating her wings hard and rising like a shot, then arrowing straight for the collapsing portal. But as she passed under its cracking arches, the sack flared with light, and the portal responded, the resulting glare blinding them all. They heard the gryphon shriek in pain, and the dwarf screamed as well, but he could not see what had happened to them. The terrible sounds were drowned out by a ferocious rumbling. Before he fully realized what had happened, there was a deafening crash and Khadgar was flying backward. He landed hard, blacking out for a second. When he came to an instant later, aching and barely able to breathe, he looked immediately toward the portal. It was gone. The giant statues that had guarded it had tumbled to unrecognizable boulders. The three pillars that had formed the gateway, that had contained the rift in glorious carved majesty, were now nothing but rubble. No sight of Azeroth remained. They had done it. They had destroyed the rift and the portal. And now, they were forever cut off from everything they had known. All around him. Horde and Alliance were staggering to their feet, only to feel Draenor buck beneath them again. The orcs took off, not understanding, as Khadgar did, that there was really nowhere for them to run. The portal's collapse had apparently injured Draenor further, and the upheavals grew in intensity and frequency. They were constandy jarred and tossed about as if they were a small boat on an angry sea, the ground rippling like water and the sky thicker than fog.

"_What an ignominious death_", Khadgar thought with a hint of wry amusement while a one chunk of earth bashed his head.

He looked around one last time at his friends: Danath and Farax still on their feets, fighting what orcs hadn't fled. Alleria had fallen and Turalyon was helping her to her feet, quickly wrapping linen around a nasty gash on her arm. Victorius and Thorvald defend Isabelle from the trolls, Angela throws her holy lances, and Bluedragon heals with his holy light to the wounded. Perhaps feeling Khadgar's gaze, Turalyon looked up. Their eyes met for a moment, and Turalyon smiled that calm, gentle smile that Khadgar associated with the paladin, Alleria glanced at the archmage as well, and nodded her head, the bright gold dimmed with dust and matted here and there with blood. Kurdran, still hovering on Sky'rcc raised a hammer in salute. And so it would end. Khadgar had always suspected they wouldn't survive this, but he was fiercely grateful on Alistair to throw Slayfer on the rift and secured their defeat knowing he can´t return, they'd been able to close the portal and save their world. And he was equally grateful that if they had to die: which, he mused wryly, all men did. It would be here, together, fighting side by side as they always had. A faint glimmer caught his eye. He blinked. No, it was there: a ripple in the fabric of space and time. Another rift!, another world. One that, perhaps, wasn't shuddering in its death throes our maybe there is no a dreadlord inside.

"There!", He yelled as loudly as he could, pointing at the rift, "lets go through there!, it's the only chance we've got!".

The couples Turalyon and Alleria, Farax and Angela, Victorius and Isabelle looked at one another. Khadgar couldn't hear what they said over the deafening noises of a world shaking itself to pieces, but he saw them hold each other for a moment before, hands joined, they turned to the had all ventured forth through the Dark Portal into Draenor, but at least they'd had a vague idea of what they would find. But this...Draenor's death throes continued, and Khadgar hit the earth hard. Scrambling to his feet, knees and palms scraped raw, he looked toward the rift.

"_Salvation, or a yet worse fate?_", He didn't know.

None of them knew. They'd just have to find out...one way or the other. Turalyon, Alleria, Kurdran, Darath, Farax, Angela, Victorius, Isabelle, Thorvald, Bluedragon and for the last: Khadgar, archmage, old man, youth, swallowed hard, steeled himself, and ran through.

* * *

if you like it...please leave a review!


	2. Chapter I - The Light Of The Necklace

And here is the Chapter one, my idea is for a "long" history and it begins on pre-vanilla...enjoy it!

deviantart: blueredor. deviantart art/Chapter-I-The-Light-Of-The-Necklace-516509004

* * *

Dreams, visions, predictions...nightmares. A yellow soul on human form lives a calm dream in a odd place. The scene are on a sunny day with a field of green grass, suddenly a strong flash appear, rise his hand to cover his face from the light, even don't has eyes. Then, the light take a woman form, but not like never saw before. The light has horns in form of a slightly resting S aiming to the horizon, a short and gentle tail, and small thin hoofs. Feel her presence...so warm, peaceful and beautiful. Is like she know him from ever, but he doesn't know her.

"Please", the light said with sadness, "help me, before is too late".

Try to answer her, but notice it don't have mouth, so he can't talk. Suddenly a strong roar sound, that no one can't recognize it so easily...

"_(A lion roar?)_", the soul doubted.

A white lion with wings appear roaring from the sky and on a second, the animal transforms on a potent beam of light, aiming to the ground, so close to the soul. Try to stay away, but something tells him to don't be afraid, the beam hit the field and it make to a greatsword form. On a seconds float on the air and fall impaling on the ground like a heavy stone.

"_(a Grand Marshal Claymore?)_".

Yes, but same time no. This greatsword is different, it has sharp and fine border, all the blade is blue with golden hallmarks, it has a shield with two borders gold and silver, the center is blue with a golden lion, between the shield and the hilt has a gold little wings with big feathers on the borders, on the center of the wings it has a preciuos blue, gold and white gem like a sphere, and finally a fine blue hilt with in the end of it a gold lion with his open snout.

"Hurry!", the light said now with despair.

The soul doubted from the start, but with decision picks the greatsword and rise it up easily like a feather.

"We can do it", the greatsword said, "together, with your love ones trust".

Suddenly, the grass dissapears and the ground changes to a arid and red earth, the skies covers in black storm clouds. In the back of the soul, there is a statue of a human, it looks mighty with a very detailed armor and his hair are almost bald with a ponytail. It's like charging to a battlefield, and at the back of the statue it appear a army of footmens, charging like the end of the world. Behind of the light there is other army charging to here, grunts orcs with bloodblust on their vains and roasting red eyes. When the two forces are about to clash with them, the clouds moves aside leaving a black space where a big black hand appear. A hand with the height like a titan, claws like a swords and painted with blood.

"Oh no!", the light screamed, "is here!".

Closes his fingers like a punch and expand it releasing a lot of shadows, the black rain of demons with sharp fangs and little arms with claws like daggers. The shadows arrives on the two forces devouring them. On a few seconds, they are alone again but the hand moves and try to grab the light. The soul try to parry it, but the greatsword overpass it, like a great darkness itself, turns back and instead seeing the light, it see a blue planet with multiple lands.

"(_Azeroth?_)".

Yes, it is Azeroth broken by the black hand. It is impaled like a fruit, and is destroyed in pieces, then grab the light and take her to the sky. The light scream with a strange speech and both banished. Suddenly, everything turn black.

* * *

(Opening: youtube: watch?v=A7tvWWt1-Eo 0:00 - 0:24, 0:37 - 2:24)

**The Chronicles Of Azeroth **

**Season I**

** Northshire Saga**

** Chapter I: The Light of the Necklace**

_Elwynn Forest  
Northshire  
21 years after The First War (Year 613 by the King's Calendar)_

"Gabriel", said the light with love and feeling like is already protected, "Gabriel...".

On a blink of eye, the black place light up and try hard to back the real world.

"Gabriel", now a different voice, with concern, "you are alright sweety?".

With a little confusion manage to wake up, a 15 years old young farmer with a mid-long gold hair, blue eyes and with olny a brown trousers rise up sat on his bed. The place where woke up is on a humble cabin.

"It was the nightmare once again", the young said while he dry his eyes from their tears.

The voice who awoke him was his mother, a 53 years old gardener with short mid-white and brown hair dressed upperside with skyblue, the downside with white and brown shoes. Her name is Victory.

"My poor boy", Victory said while caress on the Gabriel's hair, "i heared you scream once again".  
"Yeah", Gabriel said, "i don't know yet what can be", look down to the wooden planks, "when i told this to the chapel, they reacts bad", focus to his mother, "If like a prophet's words".  
"Don't worry", his mother said, "you will find the answer one day or other"

Start to look the window stareing at the tree, it puzzled for there is nothing on the branch.

"Is it late?", the young asked.  
"No", Victoria answered, "you woke up early, but the wolfs ate another of our chickens".

Suddenly, from outside of the cabin, a cow walk while makes a bell sound accompanied with a 61 years old peasant with a long black hair covered by a farmer hat dressed with farmer cloths and blue boots. His name is Gregory.

"Hello!", the old peasant screamed, "i arrived with the cow".

The cow make his usual sound, mother and son looked each other.

"There is your dad", Victory said with relax while leaves the room.  
"_One day or other_", Gabriel thought with a bit of hope.

Everyone enter to the dinning room next to the entrance, small, but comfortable. Apparel a entire blue silk cloth with a t-shirt, trousers, black shoes and his neck wear a gold and blue necklace with a emblem of white lion, the young goes down the stairs. They begin to eat their breakfast with bread, eggs and milk. The environment of the family is good, with questions like how they woke up, talking, and planning what to do for today.

"And", Gregory said while finished his bread, "are you ready for the Academy? It is begin tomorrow".

Gabriel finish his milk, clean their lips with the napkin and do a excited smile.

"Off course", Gabriel said with happiness, "i waited so long for this!".  
"We know you will make us proud", his mother said with tenderly sight.  
"Now Gabriel", the peasant said, "you can help me with the sheeps?".  
"Absolutly father", Gabriel answered when everyone stand up.

The pair of farmers begins their work of the morning on the back of the cabin, giving the food to the sheeps, moving the cow to other side for take the wool from the sheeps, watching them if there are wolfs near and finally picking the eggs what allowed the chickens. Once they are inside, washs their hands from the hard work on the kitchen.

"You can go lad", his father said, "thanks".  
"be welcome", Gabriel said, "see ya dad!".  
"Take care", his mother said while stops to sweep," today we'll have boar".  
"Ask Davis if he want to eat with us", Gregory said while finish to dry his hands.  
"Sure!", Gabriel screamed near to the entrance, "he will come without a problem!".

* * *

Goes through the door and exit the cabin doing a one step on the grass of the Northshire Valley. Deeply Breathe and run to the small plaza of the town.  
Azeroth is on times of peace, after the Third War, the alliance rebuilt their towns and cities that suffered the siege of the undead Scourge, with the loss of the northern kingdom of Lordaeron, Stormwind once again is the great capital of the alliance like the times of old. It was decided fortify the defences of the town with a wall at the entrance and build a academy to train future soldiers of the alliance or adventurers that decide their destiny...  
The village of Northshire Valley, located in the northeast of Stormwind, population of farmers, peasants, gardeners, clerics and patroled by footmans. It has a chapel, few cabins, farms, shopkeepers and a little market. His house has a neighbour, Milly Osworth. Walk Goes for a walk to the west side of the chapel's cementery, sight some trees and find his best friend Davis.

"Hey!, Davis!", Gabriel screamed with his hands in cone form.

A 14 years old young with two black hairs on his front and a black ponytail back of his neck turns around while read a purple book. Like Gabriel, Davis wear the same cloth but on color of a dark purple. The black eyes reacts with the appearance of his best friend.

"Gabriel!, hi!", Davis yelled back while they shake hands, a friendly hug, laughs and a soft punch on the shoulders.  
"What are you reading today?, Gabriel asked looking on the book.  
"Well", Davis answered with his tipical curiosity look, "a fascinating book named "The Seven Kingdoms", it explain our origins".  
"Interesting", Gabriel said with a nod, "you want to have lunch boar?".  
"Off course", Davis answered.

They walk to the Gabriel's home, Milly does to them a gesture hello, they responds to her and come into the cabin.

"Hello Davis!", Gregory said with a greeting shake hand  
"you arrive on time, Davis come in", Victory said after a greeting.

They start to lunch, Gregory bought the boar from a dealer on the next town south from here, across the great wall, Goldshire. Pretty exquisite, and the water from the river near of the Osworth farm, where Milly keep the legacy of Osworth's wines. When they finish, Gabriel and Davis goes to a tree near Echo Ridge Mine and rest waiting their stomachs to complete their role. Gabriel look a leaf falling slowly to the ground.

"Tomorrow is the day", Gabriel said with a long sigh, "the beginning for going outside of Northshire Valley".  
"Yeah", Davis said, "everbody believed you are already entered".  
"Nah", Gabriel said with a negative nod, "remember, my birthday is on the middle of the year, for that i don't entered on the past year".  
"I remember that party", Davis said with a joyful smile, "your father push you and your face falled to the cake, and it literally exploded", makes a laugh.  
"hahaha, yeah", Gabriel laughed too, "all our friends are still on the academy", thought for a moment, "training".  
"Don't worry", Davis said with a sign of relief, "don't waste this day".

Another leaf fall from the tree, the wind flows with energy and near from them, there is the kobolds. A humanoid rat with miner clothes try to cover their campfire and candles over their head. The best friends grown together in all this years living on Northshire Valley, Gabriel don't remember when he arrived or even borned here, but for Davis, was forced to traveled from Southshore, one of the first towns founded on the beginning of the Second War, near of the Alterac Kingdom on the far north by the attacks of the Horde.

"So peaceful", Gabriel said while crossed his arms, "is odd the Scourge doesn't realise to find this place".  
"For the zone i suppose", Davis said, "the Third War just ended months ago and everybody is focusing to repair the cities".  
"Well, I'll be up on a brench", Gabriel said.  
"Ok...good nap", Davis said while close his eyes for sleep.  
"Good nap", Gabriel said while arrive on a branch to sleep too.

* * *

After one hour, has the same nightmare with the same result. But instead the voice of the light, was a old and advised voice.

"_You must find her and meet your destiny_".

Suddenly, wake up with a jump, cracks the brench and fall to the ground, Davis wake up with the sound of the broken woods.

"Gabriel!", Davis asked, "are you alright?".  
"Ouch", Gabriel answered with little pain, "yeah, is the nightmare again".  
"Twice on a day, huh", Davis questioned, "you should go to the chapel".  
"I don't think so", Gabriel said with a small sadness, "they'll not listen to me".  
"I hear there is a new member of the clerics", Davis said while hold his chin with the right hand.  
"Well", Gabriel thought for a moment, "i'll not lose anything for try it".

When they are about to leave, a screech sound in the air, the kobolds run from the campfire while a pack of wolf howls and bites them. After finished, the pack feel and smell the pair of young humans leaving the area.

"Oh oh", Gabriel said while turned around, "wolves!".

Every second get even more closer of their preys, growling, slowly showing their fangs. They look for something useful to defend themself, Gabriel found a wooden stick and Davis grab a few stones. Their attack begin, Gabriel evade a bite, other wolf try to bite his leg, but is hurt by a stone throwned by Davis, Gabriel success to hit with the stick leaving him dizzy. Davis throws a few stones hitting on their eyes make them difficult to bite them, but a other wolf climbs on a rock at the back of Gabriel.

"Gabriel, watch out!", Davis warned pointing to the rock.

The wolf jump, the stone missed the target and bite on his right arm, the pray scream in pain trying take it away. Davis try to yell for help, but is bited on his leg, they start to get dizzy. About to be unconscious, Gabriel hear the old voice once again:

"_You must discover the light...fight for your life!_".

Suddenly the lion necklace start to shine on a yellow and white light, a skyblue aura veil all his body, the wolf was bitting him is repel by the aura, and same happen to Davis and is release from the other wolf.

"Gabriel, your necklace!", Davis pointed to the lion necklace.  
"Wow", Gabriel opened his mouth with surprise, "what is this light?".

Try to understand this, warm and calm light just appeared, a wolf tries to bite his stomach and like a involuntary reflect hit the wolf. Suffer the impact with a spark of light, other wolf charge to Davis, the strange aura quickly cover up Davis and the attack is repelled. The rest of the pack saw this and run away seeing they can't kill them, the light of the necklace dispel with the skyblue aura and fall unconscious.

"Gabriel!", Davis shouted worring, "What happened?, React!".

Pick the wooden stick used by his best friend and hit on his face, Gabriel quickly regain consciousness covering his face with the hands.

"Woah!, why you hit me?!", Gabriel yelled with pain, "argh, my head hurts".

Shake his head and Davis throw the stick on the other site of the trunk.

"Sorry", Davis said with forgiveness, "but there is no water nearby, so i had hited you with the stick", a pair seconds passed and Davis see the necklace, "why your amulet shined?".  
"I don't know", Gabriel answered with doubt, "was happened by first time".  
"Maybe has a connection with your nightmare", Davis said with a nod, "now the chapel can believe in you".  
"Let return", Gabriel said trying to forget the recent attack.

From a distance, they see a footman running to them interrumping his patrol.

"I heard a kind of fight", the soldier asked while looked their condictions, their cloths is some torn and stained with blood, "are you alright?".  
"We are alright", Davis said, "thanks...argh, my leg!".  
"I'll bring the cleric", the footman said while run back to the chapel.  
"Let me see that wound", Gabriel said.

When see the wound and try to examine with his hand, send out a radiant and yellow light, the wound begin to dissapear until is full cured.

"Incredible!", Gabriel react with surprise.  
"Is the same light from before?", Davis asked with curiosity.  
"I don't know", Gabriel answered, "but, for to be sure..."

Try to check if the light is really true and yes, the light is real. When cover his arm with his hand and the wound is cured with the headache.

"Extraordinary", Gabriel said be impressed.  
"It's strange", Davis said with doubts, "the light it's supposed shared with paladins and inherit in the soul after a pair years of training with the priests, but no in a situation like this".  
"Really?", Gabriel asked with emotion, "i'm already had the holy light with me before finnish the academy?".  
"Well...it's said on the last book i readed", Davis said with a possible answer.  
"Then let go to the chapel", Gabriel said.

* * *

The pair of young enter the chapel, where is located in front of the small plaza with a small well. Is dark, the floor and walls builded with square rocks only illuminated by the candles, proceed to the right there is the trainer's center of warriors and paladins. They climbs to the second floor with the only way to do a hall ring and climbs once again to the third and final floor. Floor and walls changes to a wooden boards, descry the bell of the chapel and Brother Neals watching over it. Mid-old man with white mid-long hair, and beard, is dressed with a white and blue lines tunic with brown sandals, make a greeting and the youngs do the same.

"Hello", Neals said, "how can i serve you with the light"?.  
"I've come to ask some questions, Mr. Neals", Gabriel said.  
"Allright", Neals said while extend his arm pointing to the stairs, "let's go down to the first floor".

Listen them while they go down off the stairs, the reason of the nightmare, the attack of the wolf pack and the cured wounds, plays with his beard for a moment with a sight of don't understand and wonder at the same time. They arrive on the first floor.

"Davis said the truth", Neals affirmed, "the holy light expound sharing from paladins or training on the way of the priest", stop playing with his beard, "but it can be transmited if the person has a strong feelings of good intentions and a kind heart, in your case, was a mixed expound".  
"So, i'm already a member of the holy light?", Gabriel asked with odd.  
"We don't know, maybe the others members of this chapel must see you", Neals answered, "or even bring you to the Catheral of Light and believe or not confirm this event".  
"I'll wait on the plaza", Davis said, "maybe this will be delay".  
"Ok", Gabriel said with a nod.

For a couple of hours David waited on the will, and Gabriel finally is outside of the chapel with small satisfaction.

"So?", Davis asked, "how did it go?".  
"They rethink my words from a outright no to "we don't know" ", Gabriel said while do quotes with his fingers, "Neals will speak to the Marshal and maybe they will send a mail to the Cathedral of Light".  
"Nice", Davis said while rised up from the will, "well...let return to our homes, see ya".

They do a handshake, hug, leave the plaza to return their respective homes, and Gabriel enter to his home.

"_Someday you'll understand_".

Near from there, in a tree, group of ravens quickly set forth on flying to the south.

(Ending: youtube: watch?v=aRB0w7IZlJw 0:00-0:31, 0:44-1:40)

* * *

On the next Chapter of...The Chronicles of Azeroth...

All the people walk toward the village square, in front of them, there is the chapel of Northshire. Some wonders what is going on, others knowing what it is, tells to their sons  
Gabriel: father?, what happen?  
Gregory: young people like you'll be asked to enter on the Academy of Northshire

Gabriel and Davis among a group are leaded by two soldiers and the Marshal Mcbride, the Academy is placed several meters southeast of the square, a large building next to the Northshire wall, that protects the entrance of the town from threats. Two soldiers are at the entrance, others soldiers opens the big door from inside and a large yard is edged with corridors and pillars, is a kind of three floor barracks. The sun shines in areas where there is no ceiling.  
Mcbride: Welcome, future adventurers

?: Hey!, can i sit with you?  
Gabriel: Of course!, my name is Gabriel, and yours?  
?: Nailock Sharpsword *handshake* pleasure to meet you!

Up on the waterfall, in a forest, there is a shade with pikes on his shoulders summons a group of imps and disappear after a evil laugh. A witness saw the moment,a mysterious young in a red robe, brown sandalds and armed with a large wooden staff.  
?: this will be ugly...

Don't miss the next chapter!...The first day on the waterfall!

**_And...did sense the light grow from your soul?_**

if you like it...please leave a review!


	3. Chapter II - The First Day on Waterfall

And here is the chapter II!, corrected

deviantart: blueredor. deviantart art/Chapter-II-The-First-Day-in-The-Waterfall-517788103

* * *

_One day after  
Elwynn Forest  
Northshire  
21 years after The First War (Year 613 by the King's Calendar)_

On the sky of a waterfall in the north of Northshire, it sight a red dragon mounted by a Quel'dorei (High elf on common speech) and a 14 years old young human with mid-long brown hair, and green eyes. It's dressed with a red tunic, brown silk shoes and armed with a long wooden staff.  
The dragon touch down a side of the waterfall, there is a abandoned blue house with a dry garden next to a deep forest. The young dismount from the dragon and step on the earth without problem, the elf throw a red book with a border of red gems and a sign of dragon, the young receive it, waves to him and the highelf responds with a farewell. The dragon set forth on fly and abandon the place. After a long mind training and practise the two first basic spells like Fireball and Fireblast, read the book, and a new spell caught his attention.

"hmm", the mage said while their fingers follows the letters, "I had never see this spell before...let see", read a few lines, "_Focus all your mana in your hands, stretch out the floor with your open palms and cast the name of this spell_".

While ended to read, phrases covers in his mind...phrases from a few days ago.

"_Four years?!_", the human shouted with his open arms while feel the snow wind grazeing his body, "but it's a long time!".

The place where argue was on one tower of the magic kingdom of Dalaran, one of the human city sieged in the Third War and almost completed destroyed by the demonlord Archimonde of the Burning Legion. A city isolated by a arcane shield from the world, just while they rebuild it and then is finnish, the shield will dispel. Located west of the now ruined Alterac.

"You need go tp Northshire, there is the perfect place to be alone, and you must don't get the attention", respond a mid soft elven voice, "is not yet your time".  
"But, i waited so long, on this cold...place", the human said with impatience, "while my body was warmed with the dragon's fire".  
"It's very long, i know", the elf said with his one open hand burning with a fireball, and the other hand claping the right shoulder of the human, "but you still don't complete the basic training of the mage, is required to dominate it before that time".

The elf close the hand melt the fireball.

"Yes", the human said with a defeat tone, "master".

The elf closed in his eyes and open it sending out a skyblue light, from a nearby library a book float in the air to them, is the same red book the human has right now.

"Take the Mage Book to learn the spells", his master said while he give the book to his disciple, "we'll give you the enough supplies to survive this years".

Repeat the same line said to his master, while does precisely the instructions.

"I'll not let you down master!", the human said and whispers a few recites cast, "_Blast wave!_".

A eruption is unleashed from his hands and waves of fire scatters while he goes up, the ground is almost charred, some grass burns, and the mage fall bad on the scorched ground.

"Ouch...that hurts", the mage said while stand up, "_when we meet again, i'll be a great mage"_, think for a moment, "but first, i'll have to start controlling my boosts"  
"_you'll be Alexandros_", his master sayed on that occasion, "_you'll be_".

* * *

(Opening: youtube: watch?v=A7tvWWt1-Eo 0:00 - 0:24, 0:37 - 2:24)

The Chronicles of Azeroth Season I Northshire Saga Chapter II: The First Day in the Waterfall

A new day sunrise on the Northshire Valley, the soldiers of the village are delivering banners and papers. A old man open the door answering the knocks of a soldier, receive the papers and read the content. His daughter next to him see the moment and he do a nod.

"Is time to join the academy", the old man said while the soldier leave the cabin and he does a hug with his girl.  
"The Academy of Northshire will be open!", a soldier shouted on the small plaza, "the gathering will be on the chapel!".

All the people walks towards the village square, in front of them, there is the chapel of Northshire. Some wonders what happen, others knowing what is going on tells to their sons about this. On the middle of the crowd, there is Gregory, Victory, and Gabriel.

"What is happenning father?", Gabriel asked while see the different reactions on the youngs.  
"Youngs like you'll be asked to enter in the Academy of Northshire", his father said.  
"You can learn many things", his mother said, "for outlast in this land".

Six soldiers in formation lines up on both sides, does a salute, the doors of the chapel open and a other soldier appears from the entrance with different armor comparing to the rest of the soldiers...he don't wield a helmet and spotlight his bald head. Is the marshal of Northshire Mcbride.

"Northshire, good morning", marshal said with potent voice, "the time has come to call the new generation to ask their help, the Alliance needs your support in their ranks", everyone ask each other while carry on his speach, "who recently had their 14 years of age, shall enter The Academy of Northshire", Mcbride do a salute, "the director of this academy, is the speaker...Marshal Mcbride".

All the people speaks each other and some youngs starts to walk to the church, some soldiers check if they really has 14 years.

"Please, the young under 14 years come to the chapel for the registration", a soldier said.

Between the crowd, some youngs resigns it and decides to run away, others are in hesitation.

"It's really necessary?", a young one asked, "the war is over".  
"If something threaten us again", Davis said while appeared from the crowd, "the Academy is a way of get to know everything you need to face".  
"If you fail in the attempt, it doesn't matter", Victory said with a hope look on the youngs, "otherwise, you can keep your purpose in life".  
"_Purpose of life_", Gabriel thinked with some hope.

Mcbride low his arm and call to the crowd once again.

"Don't worry young ones", Mcbride said, "may you see your family once the day is over".

A few minutes passed, there was a long line of youngs for a small town. Their turn arrives, Gabriel sign the registration, after him, Davis too. Once ended, the soldier who tended to the list close the scroll and give it to Mcbride, he and other officer see it and close the scroll once again.

"Well, let get started", Mcbride said, "answer the call and do a formation".

A soldier read with firm voice the scroll calling one by one, everyone of the list are on a pair form a queues.

"Follow me!", Mcbride yelled.

All the people waves to the new generation wishing luck, whistles, clapings, and screams sounds in the air.

"Go guys, have fun!", Victory said with tears of joy.  
"Good luck, see you later!", Gregory said while shake his hat.

* * *

Gabriel and Davis among a group walks near to the wall of the town, are leaded by two soldiers and Mcbride, the academy is placed several meters southeast of the square, is a large building next to the Northshire wall, that protect the entrance of the town from the threats. Two soldiers are at the entrance, others two from inside opens the big door and a large yard appear on their sights, they see hallways and pillars, is a kind of three-floor barracks. The sun shines in areas where is no ceiling.

"Welcome, future adventurers", Mcbride said extending their arms like ready to recieve a hug, "your life is about to begin".  
"You have exactly one hour to visit the place", a officer said, "today we'll start with the class of warrior, after, general things and for the end with priest".

Everyone break the formation and run to everywhere, Gabriel and Davis goes to the yard of practice where the attacks can be target to a dummy, the nurse's office, dining room, some classrooms and finally the library. Guarded by two soldiers on every entrance, Davis enter the room running with emotion, Gabriel see a pair of corridors with pile of books, Davis pick one, see the cover and return to his place and do the same with a few more books

"Wow, turn out to be a great place", Davis said when he ended, "they've almost the same books in the Stormwind's library"  
"That's where you go in your free time?", Gabriel asked, "you would don't it be a little reserved?"  
"You know me", Davis answered while look the corners, "i'm interested in obtain more knowledge than I've"  
"Well, you're right", Gabriel said, "is a really nice place, i hope here can be the start to look for answers".  
"From the nightmare?", Davis asked.  
"I hope so", Gabriel answered with a nod.

Time is out, bells sounds from everyplace, the soldiers began to search the youngs, and all regroups on the courtyard of the academy. Everybody enters on a classroom and start to sitting on the chairs ordened by a pair of lines, Gabriel chooses a spot in the middle, next to right of him, Davis sit on his spot. When everyone entered a last young arrive with haste, and nearly stumble. It look like 14 years old, he has a short red hair with green eyes, dressed with a worker shirt, brown pants and soft light green shoes.

"Hey?", The young man asked, "can i sit with you?".  
"Of course", Gabriel Answered, "Gabriel is my name, and yours?"

The young sit on the left side of Gabriel and extend his hand for a handshake.

"Nailock Angband, pleasure to meet you!", Nailock answered with a smile and look at Davis, "what's your name?".  
"Davis", Davis answered, "you just arrived in time".  
"Was in the deliver an package from the blacksmith to the chapel, that's why i'm arrive with little...delay", Nailock said laughing.

They heard a few steps enter to the classroom, everyone look who entered, a adult veteran warrior armed with a sword and a wooden shield.

"Welcome to the Academy, youngs contenders", the warrior said when reach to his desk, "i'm the master warrior, Llane Beshere...i'll be your teacher on this warrior class!".

About a few minutes later of introductions, while Llane explain the objectives of the class, the new group of three friends still talk.

"On the last days i didn't want to come here", Nailock said while scratching his head, "but to know i could be a strong warrior, come here immediately".  
"Hahaha", Davis laughed, "i think you'll not last anything"  
"What did you said!? ", Nailock react with mad.  
"He said that because you smile a lot", Gabriel said, "it suggest that you pretend to be a joker".  
"And is a bad thing?", Nailock asked searching a interest matter, "everyone has to be happy and laugh, but i'm sure to show all, I'll not fail!".

Suddenly a flying chalk splits into three at the middle of the way and impact to the three on their heads, a little bump grow out with a little white smoke

"You three!", Llane yelled getting their attention, "already started the first day of the first year and no one of you has the respect from your teacher!?".  
"Excuse us master Llane", The three apologizes lowing their head.  
"Well", Llane said turning around to the blackboard and write with another chalk, "as I said...exists three stances".

A middle hour passed and everyone lend attention, but Gabriel on a second look to the window where he can see the entire village, suddenly distinguish a kind of gray and orange smoke above the waterfall.

"_Guys!_", Gabriel whispered to his friends, "_you see that smoke up the waterfalls?_".  
"See what?, Davis asked also looking to the window.  
"that one over there?, Nailock pointed with his finger.  
"Yes, it's strange", Gabriel questioned.  
"Maybe there was a dragon", Davis affirmed.  
"Dragons?", Gabriel asked, "here on Northshire?".

When they doesn't notice a few seconds of silence, Llane punch his desk with his hand, and all the students jump with surprise, including the three.

"Your last warning!", Llane yelled once again, "or you'll have the first punishment of the year!".  
"Excuse us master!", the three yelled back while stand up from their chairs for a second.

* * *

Later, on the waterfall, Alexandros practises continues, the spell Blast wave is still uncontrollable, the terrain has a lot of scorched circles, look to the sky and see the orange clouds formed from lot of attemps.

"Enough for today", Alexandros said looking to a empty vial, "i can't drink all the mana potions", breathe with fatigue.

Turn the sight to the forest and distinguish a dark shade.

"What the...", the mage surprised, "a shade?, what is doing here?".

This shade is little distinct from the rest of shades from the Scourge, has big spikes on his shoulder and the end of the tail has the form of a arrowhead. The shade rise up his right arm and a dark portal appear forward of him, in a few seconds summons from the portal appear a group of black imps with green flames on their claws leaded by a bearded imp.

"Wait a minute", Alexandros asked himself, "when the shades can do that?!".

The shade dissapears emitting a strident laugh and the imps begins to cast firebolts from their claws, killing the animals of the forest. Deers, squirrles, and toads are falling burned and dead one by one, the casualty stop when Alexandros arrived hitting a imp with his wooden staff, all the imps saw that and focus their claws on the mage.

"This will be ugly", Alexandros said while casting fireballs in both hands.

Without fear, launch the fireballs to the bearded imp, but it consumed by a shield in flames around him.

"Flame Shield", Alexandros said with a unwillingly sigh, "i must knew that".

The imps responds the attack with their firebolts, try to dodges it, but one hit in his left leg, his clothes almost burn. Under the effect of Arcane Intellect, from his right hand cast a powerful Fireblast that roast one, other begins to cast, but the casting of the mage is faster and hit burning him in the place.

* * *

After a long day, the bells of the academy sounds and all the youngs leaves the building for return to their homes. Gabriel, Davis and Nailock leaves with their memorised lessons...

"That was not so bad", Gabriel said scratching his head, "except those shots of chalks from the master Llane".  
"Man, priest class are so boring", Nailock said with a unwillingly sigh, "i just needed to knew how to bandage"  
"Don't cry when you're defeated by one", David said with sardonic look.  
"We'll see it", Nailock said with defiant look.

Once again Gabriel see the top of the waterfall, there is more orange smoke than before.

"Remember when on the warrior class, we saw the orange clouds?", Gabriel asked.  
"Yeah", both answered with a nod.  
"We could investigate there", Gabriel said without question.

Nailock react with impact like threaten from death.

"But, that's what the soldiers do", Nailock said with afraid, "patrolling, isn't?", end the phrase with a pokerface.

He observed the soldiers of the town, were no one even notice the smoke, it's like all are normal.

"Yes, but the Northshire territory as far as the waterfall", Davis said crossing his arms.  
"What if it's a force the soldiers can't fight it?", Gabriel asked looking to his friends, "we just only see this unknown thing and report on to a soldier".  
"if you really plan to go", Davis said discrossing his arms, "I follow".

While Nailock think with doubt between going or not, Gabriel and Davis already does a few steps, on a few seconds they turns their head to Nailock.

"And?", Gabriel asked, "you're coming with us?".  
"Or "the strong warrior" is afraid?", Davis asked with laugh.  
"No!", Nailock screams back, "I've no fear!", runs and leave them behind, "come on!".

The three laughs while they in movement and walk through the small plaza, the chapel, Gabriel's cabin and finally, the mine Echo Ride, north of Nortshire, near the waterfall.

"So this is the mine Echo Ride" Gabriel said without hesitation.  
"The rumors said this place are riddled with kobolds", Davis said remembering a conversation of a soldiers on the break time.  
"Let me remember something", Nailock said while think for a moment, "here, there is a shortcut".

Curiously and without effort, Nailock climbs easily the small stones like a ladder, while Gabriel and Davis try to see where is going this shortcut.

"Come on!", Nailock screamed while still climbing.  
"You're sure it's a shortcut?", Davis asked in doubt.

At the time, Davis was left alone and realize Gabriel try to climb the rocks, fall a few times, but finally manages to climb.

"Don't stay behind!", Gabriel yelled already on a height.  
"Ok ok", Davis said while thinking, "_I hope don't regret this_".

And the three manage to climb the rocks, sometimes they run out of air, but Nailock is the only one climbing without problem. The hills are covered with copper vains, few minutes later, arrive at the top of the waterfall, Nailock was first and the other two arrives exhausted.

"You've nothing on your legs", Nailock laughed.

Davis throws a stone that hit near his eye.

"Shut up", Davis said with anger.  
"Ok ok", Nailock answered while cover the place of impact with his hand, "jeez".

They advance while drink the water bags, it sight the big rocks where the water joins to a strong wave, Nailock jumps easily, Gabriel arrives to the other side with difficult and Davis almost fall cross the obstacle.

"It seems you're made like a rogue", Gabriel said with a sigh.  
"Nah", Nailock said with a shake head with negative, "I'd be a strong warrior"  
"Haha, I want to see it", Davis laughed.  
"You'll see", Nailock answered with laugh.

Ready to resume the road, they distinguish the abandoned house with the dry garden, the various scorched circles and a pair marks of firebolt on the ground.

"Doubtlessly, a dragon", Gabriel confirmed.  
"Must be imps", Davis said when he look a rest of a grass burned with green flames.  
"Imps?!", Nailock said with surprise, "Here in Elwynn?".  
"Maybe a warlock out of control?", Gabriel asked with a hand on his chin.  
"Yes, it can be", Davis answered with the same deduction.

* * *

They heard a impact of flames from the forest and run to investigate, when they arrive seeing what happen, a couple of imp jumps while run to the left.

"Look!", Nailock yelled fingering them.

They turns back and some more appears from the trees, ready to strike with their claws.

"Are you mad?", Davis asked with euphoric.  
"Why you had to shout Nailock?", Gabriel asked also with anger.  
"Sorry", Nailock answered with shame while see the charge, "watch out!".

Launch their firebolts, and with lucky they dodge it, look through for something to respond the attack. Davis grabs some stones, Gabriel and Nailock take some branches of a nearby tree and they become armed to fight. Nailock run and strikes harshly one, Gabriel parry the claws of another with the branch and hit him almost burned by the green fire, and Davis launch the stones, most of them fail, but few success hurt some targets. But more imps appear among the brush and the bearded imp enters to the scene.

"He must be the leader of this group", Davis said with affirmation.

They attacks once again, but with every hit, are burned by a Fire shield. The imps proved to be very strong for them and are outpaced.

"Gabriel, what happen with your light?", Davis asked trying to stand up.  
"I don't know how to use it yet", Gabriel answered with despondency.  
"What?, you can shine?", Nailock asked with his face on the ground.  
"Damn it!", Gabriel try to make work the necklade, "shine!", try to meditate but he is much unsettled to do it.

The imps are almost to coup de grace them, but one of them fall on the floor burned by a fireblast, the three doubt where that came from, another is burned by a fireball and Alexandros jump from a brench.

"You need help?", Alexandros asked feeling like a hero with his burning hands.  
"Tell me something more", Davis answered with coughs, "captain blatant!"  
"Of course we need it", Gabriel said while stand up.  
"Take this!", Alexandros yelled while from a belt throws minor healing potions to them.

The three receive it, drinks and they feel how their recover strength instanly.

"Wow!", Nailock said with surprise, "what is this?".  
"Healing potions", Davis answered to him, "in their minor version, the alchemists does this".  
"Thanks!", Gabriel said when they're ready to fight once again, "let's end this".

Nailock goes first with a charge, the imp awaits with his claws, but is severely hurt on the head, finishing it easily. Other launches a Firebolt, Davis dodges it and responds with stones, but accidently on the trajectory of the stone is melted by a Shadow bolt from the hand of Davis and impact to the imp.

"Huh", Davis said with surprise, "that means, i'm a warlock, and it's interesting".

Alexandros roasts two more with his spells, Gabriel defeat the last one with a stroke of his brench, at the impact sparks appered with yellow light.

"There is my light!", Gabriel yelled with confident.

And the bearded imp are alone versus the four young humans.

"This will don't be easy", Alexandros said now with them prepared.  
"We've to attack, together and the same time", Gabriel said with power.  
"Charge!", Nailock screamed.

Cast a Immolate on Nailock, suffers a burn for a few seconds, Davis trying to know how launched the bolt, expand his palm and another Shadow bolt is fired, but the imp move it a side with their claws, Alexandros do a Fireblast, but the Fire shield largely absorbed it and finally, Gabriel recalling the day of the attack of the wolves, cures Nailock with the holy light. Now, they focus their attack at one point and the same time strike him and finally the imp fall defeated. They celebrate rising their hand and droping a safe sight...they win their first battle.

"Thanks you very much", Gabriel said showing gratitude for the mage.  
"No problem", Alexandros said while turn back to the abandoned house.  
"Wait", Gabriel hold up his walk, "you're living alone?, on that house?".  
"Sorry", Alexandros answered, "but on this moment it's not your concern right now".  
"You have the same age like us", Gabriel affirmed, "you should go to the chapel, there you can find better place to live".  
"I'm not from here", the mage insisted, "please, understand".  
"Ok ok", Gabriel said with a sigh.

Davis raise a eyebrow with a sign of question.

"At least, can we know your name?", Nailock asked.

Alexandros turns his face to them and draw a smile.

"Sure", the mage answered, "my name is Alexandros".  
"Thanks for saving us", Nailock said with a sign of ok in his hand.  
"Well, time to go", Gabriel said with the mystery concluded.

Gabriel and Nailock walks to the other side of the hill, it's take them to the left side of the plaza, Davis still doubts watching Alexandros until close the door of the abandoned house.

"_That mage hide something_", Davis asked himself, "_and that house looks suspicious_".  
"Davis, what are you waiting for?!", Gabriel yelled calling his best friend.  
"I'll on my way", Davis answered doing a last sight to the house.

And the three leaves the place with a nightfall on the sky, suddenly...everything is black.

* * *

(Ending: youtube: watch?v=aRB0w7IZlJw 0:00-0:31, 0:44-1:40)

Gabriel: don't be scare, the everything is black was not a vanishing  
Nailock: quite the contrary, is a progress in the time  
Davis: we'll jump precisley four years

In the next chapter of...The Chronicles Of Azeroth

"Very well", his master said while on a casting position with his arms up and open palms, "you survive this years and learned the basic spells", suddenly a blue circle surrond him, "now, try to break my mana shield".  
"Did you bring mana potions?", Alexandros said with confident, "this will not long last!".

"Hey!", Nailock exclaimed while he down his big axe, "that's not fair!".  
"Don't talk!", the kaldorei yelled, "do you think the war is fair?!, fight!".

It sound a great clash of metals.

"I sense a great darkness in you", his master said while Davis bow down his head, "since the day I saw you. You have mastered almost entirely your fears, but still one fear remains", the new warlock try to don't remember anything, "your case is to be the most difficult success that I saw, and one day, this fear will manage to overrun yourself", his master point a finger to his forehead, "don't let beat you".

"Well", his master said while Gabriel pay attention, "now is the time to see if you should to be as paladin", the young aspirant do a nod, "know very well that you should submit your faith and soul to care for your loved ones", nod once again, "the light, always will guide you and you'll continue to be the good person you're today", his master arise his arm and point a finger in the air "but, sometimes, the feelings can betray you. Don't think about the past, if you want to triumph over darkness and demons"...

Chapter III: The graduation!.

**_And...did sense growing the light from your soul?_**

if you like it...please leave a review!


	4. Chapter III - The Graduation

deviant: blueredor. /art/Chapter-III-The-Graduation-521021141

* * *

_4 years later...  
Elwynn Forest  
Northshire  
25 years after the First War (year 617 by King calendar)_

Four years have passed in the blink of an eye...the world ended to rebuild and heal the wounds of the third war, for the moment peace has been maintained, the King of Stormwind Varian Wyrnn shuttle diplomacy voyages across the west of the continent, Kalimdor, land of the Orcs, Tauren, Trolls and Kaldorei (Night elf). Since then, the steward's group The House of Nobles, ruled Stormwind in his absence, it was supposed Varian had arrived in the small kingdom of Theramore, to discuss the current relationship between the alliance and horde with the mage leader of Theramore, Jaina Proudmoore as a neutral arbitrator and the Warchief Thrall. But according to the reports, a group of bandits called "the Defias Brotherhood", kidnapped the king during the diplomatic path in the high seas informed by a spy from Stormwind and his trail lost around the island Alcaz, confirming the rumor of his capture until today. Still, the information of the guiltys were mixed for the spreading of news, blaming the Horde more than the Defias in fact few knew the truth, slowly reliveing the old hostility of the two forces. The House of the nobles, named as steward the paladin Bolvar Fordragon holding the position with the title of Highlord of the alliance, vow to find and rescue Varian at any cost. But under the charms of the new royal counselor and member of the house of nobles, Katrana Prestor, convinced Bolvar to stay in place, as well fooling the rest of the house of nobles, did hand over the power despite the young age of 10 years, the king's son: Anduin Wyrnn. Although the power currently is in the hands of Bolvar until Varian returns or Anduin reach maturity for the ascent to the throne, Katrana do has she please, convincing Bolvar to centralize the military force in Stormwind, ignoring the rest of the territories leaving them in their own fate.

In this recent years, Alexandros succeded in fulfill the demand of his master in the four years living alone, and practicing until considered himself as a mage. A new day sunrise above the waterfall, with 18 years old, gets up from his bed after a long yawn, wears his old red dusty, dirt stains and holes robe for making an effort, eat breakfast and start tod do his routine meditation training. Curiously, he never notice among the rest of the abandoned house, had some paintings and drawings indicating this house was hostead before by a young family with their twins of one or two years old, were members of the Alliance forces in the second war. Flying from the north, the same red dragon, this time mounted by a High elf dressed in a elegant dark robe in coffee brands and dark green, the dragon touch down beside the house, the elf dismount, Alexandros had foreseen him and opens the door of the house facing the newcomer.

"I see you still have the marks of your training," the elf said looking at the state of the robe of his disciple and around the house with charred circles.  
"Well, yes, master," Alexandros said scratching his head, "as you said i had to stay in this place, i couldn't go down to buy new clothes," draw a smile and laughs.

Leave the house and return to him the book of the mage, his master do a face of satisfaction as how his disciple grown in maturity and power. In a seconds, his teacher doubted.

"I feel...tiny traces of dark energy", his master said approaching to the marks of firebolts from imps at that time.  
"Well, yeah, let say I had an unexpected event" Alexandros responded making a funny face.

The elf thinks a few seconds, move his sight to the red dragon, makes a nod and the dragon fly to another site nearby.

"I see your mana has strengthened" his master said in a position outstretched arms and open palms, "you has survived all these years and learned the basic spells", suddenly a blue circle covers all over his body, "now try to break my mana shield", Alexandros looks at him with a surprised face, "if you succeed, i'll weigh up more than a finished training".

"Oh yeah?, did you bring mana potions?", Alexandros said confidently in position with his hands wrapped in fireballs, "because this will not last long!".

The fearless apprentice throws his two fireballs with full speed towards his master.

* * *

Opening: youtube /watch?v=A7tvWWt1-Eo 0:00-0:24, 0:37-2:24

**The Chronicles of Azeroth **

**Season I**

** Northshire Saga**

**Chapter III: Graduation**

Gabriel, Davis and Nailock continued his studies at the academy. In the passing of the years, Nailock with 18 years old ended being the great clown of his generation, has a great talent with sharp weapons, making cut anything thanks to its high accuracy and strength of his arms. Was inhuman to think that anyone could find a way to cut through the current strongest human armor, even some people does distance for that, but he had a large group of friends to trust. On the last day of the academy for this generation, in the courtyard of the dummies, a school year of aspiring young warriors meet with the teacher Llane, which will decide who will be a warrior.

"Very good lads!", Llane screamed to the group of candidates, "was a great honor to have taught over the years what to do with controlling fury", extends his arm to another group, but this group are armed warriors with dark mesh armor of different races like Nightelf, Dwarves and Gnomes armed with different weapons like claymores, axes, spears, hammers, etc., "and in front of you are the warriors who recently graduated from other alliance academies from Darnassaus and Ironforge", some candidates swallow saliva,"This experience will serve you, now choose your weapon in the armory".  
"We'll don't kill them", an aspiring said nervously pausing a few seconds, "...sir?"

Candidates, warriors and Llane laughs, the aspirant is embarrassed looking down.

"_Luckily that was not me_", Nailock thought.  
"Ha ha ha, no, no, no," Llane replied hitting with his open palm on the shoulder of the nervous aspirant, "don't worry, these weapons are dull", glances at Nailock and he makes a loud saliva gulp giving a jump.

The warriors are formed in a horizontal line, prepared in battle position.

"Only by defeating their opponents," Llane continued, "will be known as warriors of the alliance, now, arm yourselves!".

Aplauds and all run directly to choose their weapon. Swords, spears, hammers, long and short axes are distributed between his hands, Nailock manages to grab a big axe.

"_Calm, calm_", Nailock thought making shiver a little his weapon, "_this is the last and you'll leave here as a strong warrior_"

Every candidate who already choosen his weapon carries a basic leather armor or light brown mesh with blue and brown edges wear away in time, adjust his orange shirt and little orange cape with silver border. A woman known as Machay with brown eyes and brown hair carrying a spear, a man named Tyrael with short black hair carrying a wooden shield and a short sword and a man named Ferdinand with long dark blond hair approachs to him.

"What do you think Nailock?" Machay asked in a tone of concern with a mockery look, "you're not ready?".  
"Of course i'm ready!" Nailock responded decisively.  
"Perhaps is concerned to not approve," Ferdinand doubted.  
"Why...for his ability?" Machay asked looking at him with inclined angle.  
"They know that Nailock is able to overcome any of us with his talent," Tyrael affirmed.  
"No", Nailock replied with humbleness, "all we've the same level."  
"True", Tyrael change his saying, "suppose that all trained hard for got to this moment".

Suddenly, a loud battle cry was heard.

"_ON YOUR POSTS!_" Llane cried with enthusiasm hitting his sword on the shield.  
"Well, time to go" Tyrael said shaking his hand to Nailock, "good luck", both candidates greet each other with respect.  
"You too", Nailock said.  
"Luck", Ferdinand said with a few steps forward.  
"You better pass without your talent, eh", Machay said after kissing his cheek.

Something flushed, run to the formed line of aspirants, prepares to fight, and in front of him...his opponent, a Nightelf with semi-long and twisted white hair armed with a long spear. Llane raises up his hand in a straight line like a sword, silence seizes few seconds listening each breaths and the veteran lower quickly his arm.

"_FIGHT!_", Llane screamed euphorically.

The two groups run toward an unavoidable clash.

* * *

Meanwhile, with also 18 years old, Davis ended being the smartest of his generation, initiated a few friends. Would rather to enrich his mind with books from the academy and Stormwind if he get special access to the royal library. Scales down the catacombs of the chapel, dress a pistachio green shirt with black sleeves, black cloth trousers with red knee bandages, brown boots and armed a long wood staff and a black orb, along with his warlock teacher Drusilla La Salle, dressed in a red robe and armed too with a long staff, goes down to an chamber illuminated by long chandeliers. In the old cracked stone floor, a circle of purple runes light up. Davis stay in other end and Drusilla slightly away from him looking from the other end of the circle.

"You managed to control your fears and you proved to own a great knowledge", Drusilla said, "i congratulate you".

Davis hear it, but did don't get upset.

"Well", Drusilla continued, "you'll start being a warlock, if you can do a summon of the imp test".  
"Of course master", Davis said.  
"Remember to recite the ritual of invocation and rise your orb", Drusilla said crossing his arms, "begin anytime".

The warlock candidate is in position, down his staff, rise the orb to the sky and begin to murmur the ritual. The orb slowly shines a green light, the circle flashes, and a purple aura go through his body. Drusilla feels a power want to be unleash already, recites his dark words:

"_The crest of limit, filtered out. A hand of the insolent madness. Dark, denied, numb, obstructed dream. The soul of the innocent slowly dissipates, knowing his impotence, begs fill his ambition in change of his existence_", the circle emits a black and green light, and the orb shines brightly, "_manifest yourself, IMP!"_.

* * *

And for last with 19 years old, Gabriel ended being the friendliest of his generation, in spite of several times don't talked so much by his shyness, by the same token arranged his time to help anything for his friends. It's sometimes distracted by the nightmare, but always lands. According to the reports from the Cathedral of Light, it's concluded that light actually came from the amulet and not from inside Gabriel. Although somewhat disappointed in this, continued training until well controlled this apart light. Now at the center of the Cathedral of Light in Stormwind exactly the day were receive the future paladins, all the members watched attentively how the master paladin Sammuel with the same armor view in the warrior test and armed with a mace look to them. The last five candidates remains, among them Gabriel was also armed with the same armor but wearing a blue shirt and armed with a wooden mallet, next to a young with black ponytail that remind him to Davis.

"Well", Sammuel direct them, "it's time to see if you succeed in being a paladin, know very well that you must provide your faith and soul to care your loved ones and more important to Azeroth".

Gabriel nods, the young grimaces as if didn't mind that.

"The light always will guide you and you should remain to be the good people you are today", Sammuel continued, "sometimes, the emotions can betray you, don't think about the past, if you want to triumph over darkness and demons", makes a move for let someone enter, "now, your last test."

All rotate their view to the entrance of the cathedral, several people from any role with wounds walks towards them, Gabriel doubt a bit and the young raise an eyebrow with surprise.

"You must fulfill the holy light with them and heal their wounds", Sammuel decreeded.

The wounds were not fatal, but it can grow and could be it. Gabriel turns his sight to his teacher.

"But, what if I can't focus enough light, Master?", Gabriel asked uncertainly.  
"It would indicate that you don't even manage to control the light in your necklace", Sammuel replied, "we all know that your case is special and you don't be ashamed to use it for good".  
"Nonsense!", The young scoff, "anyone with enchanted items can make it done more easily".  
"Remember to control your jealousy, Tescio Swordblade!" A voice echoes before them, Tescio carefully look at the origin and is the Archbishop Benedictus that caught his attention, "if you don't, you'll don't worthy to be proclaimed as a paladin"

The lad retires his view from Benedictus and look aside with bad breath.

"...I understand, master," Tescio said reluctantly.

Both groups are in position on a vertical row facing each other.

* * *

Alexandros meanwhile, launched as fast as he can his fireballs, the Mana shield of his teacher does absorb without any problems, the elf does don't move a finger, goes on and on throwing more fireballs, changes the rhythm slowly with fireblasts, but the shield don't fall.

"What happen?", his teacher asked, "you would don't say it will be fast?".  
"Just wait master", Alexandros responded with heavy sigh.

After several minutes of using differents improvised fire with his fingers, the shield begin to weaken, runs out of mana potions and start to slowly swoop down.

"_Damn!, after so many years of practice_...", Alexandros thought reluctantly after a cough, "_still can't get controlled my mana"_.  
"I see you're still don't be ready", his master said in a tone of disappointment, "your mana is about to make you faint, is for better en..."

In desperation, run as fast as he can and stand in front of his master, interrupting his march.

"Didn't want to use it," Alexandros said with daring, "...but it's my last way...and I think to use it!"  
"What did you say?!" his master exclaimed.

Join his hands, and begin to recite:

_Carriage of fire, a bridge of flaming wheel_...", a lot of fire emerges from his hands, his teacher look at him with astonishment, "_with this flare ignites it in a sphere_..."opens his palms and expels the fire that accumulate from one place to another,"_Blast wave!_".

Using what's left of his mana, manages to make a controlled Blastwave, only the circle is carbonized, the grass doesn't burned and don't pushed out in the air.

"This Blast wave" his master said surprised, "argh...impossible!".

It is both fire emitting from inside, the shield finally breaks and the teacher moves a step back. He kneels down sharply, with a smirk and his red robe evolving slowly.

"Finally", Alexandros said with a deep sigh, "I did it".

His teacher applauds...the aspirant look somewhat confused and dizzy.

"Congratulations", his master said finished clapping, "and you're worthy to being a mage".  
"But ...", Alexandros asked, "didn't say anything about my intention to hurt you?"  
"It's couldn't see you with bad intentions", his master replied, "You've a great spirit, which recently was indicated determination. I wanted to test you. I thought if I told you don't use the Blast wave, equally you would it. You lived the failure for can't be controlled and finally you did it in use it properly even endanger your mana, now you can go your way".  
"I'm honored, master", Alexandros said after stand up with difficult.  
"Your life starts now", the elf said, "but now I must leave".  
"The next time we meet", Alexandros challenged him, "I'll break that shield easily!".  
"No doubt", the elf said, "Goodbye and good luck...Alexandros".

The dragon return flying back and touch down waiting to be mounted, the elf mount and the dragon fly one again to the north. Contemplate the flight until lose his sight.

"Well", Alexandros said taking a few steps, "I think a good nap inside the cabin will not make me baaaaa...".

Heavily fall to the ground from the exhaustion and the robe detach completely leaving him just with his brown shorts.

* * *

Meanwhile, the fight continues in course, the sounds of clashes between the metal and wood are heard. Some managed to hurt with a blow on the limb of some warriors. An aspirant fall, fail. A Dwarf warrior fall, one is graduated. Nailock run like no ever and charge with his axe to the Nightelf, she blocks his attack with her spear, respond with the other end of the spear hitting him in the shoulder, Nailock is impacted, but still fighting running around, attacks from the down, she dodge and respond with a frontal attack. Hit the point of the spear with his axe, uses his body to push her, but she draw a small hammer and hit him in the head, staggers a bit and get angry.

"Hey!", Nailock exclaimed while lowering his great axe,"that's not fair!".  
"Don't talk!", the Night elf screamed, "do you think the war is fair?!, Fight!".

Run forward, the Night elf doubts a bit and run too. Try to dodge her, but the spear break some fraction of the armor on his arm and with his axe, does hurt to cut part the armor of her shoulder and the axe completely pierced. All are surprised to hear that cry of pain and blood flowing and increasing per second.

"Oh no!", Nailock said still perplexed by his attack, "are you okay?, i'm sor...".

Before the end of the forgiveness, faint by the wound, try to detach his axe, but his hand slips it and she fall to the ground with the axe embed, first aid arrive and takes her to the infirmary. All were concerned, Llane with a cold stare go to the infirmary, Nailock is in shock. His friends also viewed the scene and run to him.

"Nailock!, are you okay?", Machay seriously wondered.  
"But, I didn't wanted to kill her", Nailock said stunned, "I could get through, cutting her arm?".  
"Don't worry", Tyrael said, "as the warrior i defeated, he told me she is called Kanyln", claps on his shoulder, "and is a hard bone to gnaw".

Llane get out of the infirmary with a look of relief, the three warriors and Nailock look at him with concern.

"Okay", Llane said looking to Nailock, "should have known that not even you controlled that talent of yours".  
"Beyond that, he didn't something bad", Ferdinand said defending his friend.  
"We also observe", Machay said, "didn't do it with bad intention".  
"Calm, Calm", Llane said shaking his hands with a stop sign, "i'm don't saying don't believe you, but by the next", Llane was again focused on Nailock, "try to control it if you don't want to hurt an ally...i must report it to Mcbride", walks quickly leaving them without looking at them and yells, "by the way, you are already warriors".  
"Yes...Thank you, sir!", the four exclaimed back.

They noted that one who shouted at Llane was heard from afar and was Nailock entering in the infirmary.

* * *

Returning to the catacombs of the chapel, the runes begin to gradually disappear and take the shape of a imp, the orb shuts down and Davis successfully completes the summoning.

"Splendid,"Drusilla said about to applaud, "you're a...".

Suddenly the imp begin to change, and becomes the same shade Alexandros saw that day in the woods above the waterfall, emites the same shrill sound and evil laugh.

"What is this?" Davis asked as feel a sharp sound in his mind, "argh!, stop it!".

Drusilla snap her fingers, the shade transforms and return to it's original form.

"I didn't thinked this would happen", Drusilla said about to be surprised, "no matter, it passed".

Davis lowers his head facing the circle.

"Sorry, master," Davis said in bewilderment, "What have been?".  
"I don't know," Drusilla replied, "is that it was one of the Scourges, but not one of them"  
"The Burning Legion?", Davis asserted while lifting his head.  
"Maybe yes, but somehow that entered onyour mind", Drusilla said with a hand on his chin, "I feel great darkness in you", Davis again bows his head, "since the day I saw you've beated almost all your fears, but you still have a fear", try to don't remember it,"your case is the hardest I've ever seen, and one day, that fear will manage to invade yourself"...

Point her finger and touches his forehead, in a second, she saw an open black box with a purple smoke sprouting from it, Drusilla removed her finger and act as if nothing had happened.

"Don't let it win", Drusilla said, "you're a warlock now".  
"Thanks master", Davis said with a confused look while climbs the stairs.  
"_A box_", Drusilla thinked, "_is not that's what is looking for?_".

* * *

Three people have already been cured with several attempts of the holy light by the aspirants. Now is turn to Gabriel, he positioned his left leg back, shut down the left fist and open the right hand pointing to the wounded. The necklace begin to emit their light covering all over his body, his hands get a glow of light, and start reciting while closing his eyes:

"_Light of truth, light of justice. Let me use a pinch of your holy blessing, to heal the wound of this poor man_", opens his eyes emitting a light, "_Holy light_".

Once opened his fist, from the roof a powerful beam of light covers the wounded and heal his wounds in a second. All present were surprised how easily he was cured, Tescio looked at him very angry.

"Thanks, paladin" the man said jumping for joy like nothing had happened.

It feel odd, slowly begin to stop sense his legs and kneel.

"What is...happen to me?", Gabriel asked feeling as like making insensible.  
"It may not your inner light", Sammuel replied, "but it absorbs so much from your mana".

Gabriel drink something from his bag of water and manages to stand while the last wounded advances.

"You are the symbol for many here on this earth, the sacred light shines within you", Sammuel said the same sentence told to the others three successful aspirants, but add, "I'm impressed, success to cure the wound with a single holy light".  
"Thank you, master" Gabriel said humbly, "your teachings helped me a lot in these years".  
"_A second...bah!, that's nothing_, Tescio thought as he approaches to Gabriel, "_i'll don't stay behind the score!_, move it enchanted item scum!".

Furiously push Gabriel, quickly walk without seeing next to Sammuel, do the same position and recites what Gabriel did.

"Wait Tescio!", Sammuel tries to stop him, "he still not ready!".

Some members also trying to stop him, the wouned saw Tescio with afraid and think to escape, but...

"_Holy Light!_".

That the same beam of light appear from before, covering the wounded and curing it slowly. Everyone stopped to see that he also managed to make a Holy light at first attempt, but suddenly, in the same wound begin to burn wrapped in small yellow flames.

"Fire!", a new paladin shouted.

Some call first aid were next to the main hall, they success in extinguish the fire with water, and everyone looked down on Tescio.

"Done...cured", Tescio said like nothing happened.  
"Tescio Swordblade!, you should never force the call of light if is absolutely necessary and less without control!", Sammuel shouted with judgement, "you are conde...".

Benedictus appears to the side of him, looking to Tescio, the lad rebel changed his view with remorse.

"Archbishop Benedictus?", Sammuel wondered.  
"Leave it to me, brother Sammuel", Benedictus replied, "I'll take care of Tescio, as such, it's my responsibility to have brought him here.".

Everyone watched in oddness as Benedictus and Tescio entered the hall of paladins where the commanding officer of the paladins Grayson Shadowbreaker is there.

"He will be expel, Master?", Gabriel asked.  
"Most likely, and don't call me master", Sammuel responded with a hand on his shoulder, "you're a paladin, we're brothers of light and who knows, when you grow stronger, you could join in the order of Silver Hand".  
"I appreciate it...Sammuel", Gabriel said with a smile.

Gabriel and the other aspirants are retired from the chapel, while being applauded by members of the Cathedral of Light.

* * *

The next day, all the people gathered at the academy, witnessing the leaving of the new generation of adventurers and/or soldiers of the alliance. Applause, whistles and joy invade the moment, along from them there are the Marshal Mcbride and the Highlord Bolvar Fordragon who direct his vision to the public.

"I'm honored to present you, the new youngs of Azeroth!", Bolvar screamed as everyone cheered ecstatically, "from now, may leave Northshire and start their new life in the world of Azeroth" Mcbride gives to them each one their scroll of diploma for achieve their chosen class, also it's basic inventory: apples, water bags from river at the Osworth vineyard and a gold coin.

"I wish the best of luck to all of you", Mcbride shouted to his ex-candidates, "you are free to choose to do in your life".  
"You'll be welcome in the military, new recruits", Bolvar continued, "or are also recognized as worthy adventurers of the alliance, light bless you!"

The public again celebrates, and start falling petals of yellow and blue flowers. Finally, Gabriel, Davis and Nailock are adventurers, they congratulate each other between hugs, back blows and a few minutes after, the feast begins in the square of Northshire, the celebration could last to the night...  
But, not far away, shadows begin to move through the trees.

"Well", a voice said, "now what?".  
"Let back to report Garrick", another voice replied, "tomorrow, we'll take the town for our boss...ha ha ha".

And the criminals run toward the hills on the east.

Ending: youtube /watch?v=aRB0w7IZlJw 0:00-0:31, 0:44-1:40

* * *

In the next chapter of...The Chronicles of Azeroth...

Milly runs to the chapel at full speed, she manages to contact with the Marshal Mcbride...her face was atrocious.  
Milly: please help!, they've robbed me...there is no wine for the valley!  
Mcbride: quiet girl, Who robbed you?  
Milly: Defias!

They made it to the Drusilla's library, but the witch already have in their hands,the book of Drusilla  
Defias Witch: with the power of this book, i'll destroy this chapel with a infernal! *Demonic light emits in her eyes*  
Drusilla: you must be insane!, you're being controlled!  
Gabriel: Please...don't do it!  
Davis: bringing an infernal into this world can cause more than destroying the chapel!.  
Defias Witch: "Well of course it's more than that...the idea is that the burning legion return to this world!

Crossing the great forest and descry the Osworth farm, along with two defias and Garrick Padfoot who was waiting them  
Garrick: you managed to overcome all my thieves, adventurers scum!  
Nailock: i don't know if take it as a compliment or a joke  
Davis: ...  
Gabriel: return what you has stolen, Garrick! *Points his two-hand sword to Garrick*  
Davis: you are finished *preparing a Shadow Bolt*  
Garrick: I'll don't when I'm still alive!  
With a scream, is covered with a kind of defense, appears a pointed shield rapidly disappearing in the air.

Chapter IV: The Might of a Portal!.

**_And...you felt the inner light growing in your soul?_**

if you like it...please leave a review!


	5. Chapter IV - The Power of the Void

Deviantart: blueredor. deviantart art/Chapter-IV-The-Power-of-the-Void-522525417

* * *

_Day after...  
Elwynn Forest  
Northshire  
25 years after the First War (year 617 by King calendar)_

After that so memorable morning, dressed in peasant clothes with a purple t-shirt and black short hair, Milly Osworth, is working on Osworth vineyard, located on the east side of Northshire to provide their famous wine from her family to the village. Raisins, grapes and wines, many peasants collects, irrigates and gathers the grapes in carts for move them to the town...now in the lunch break, Milly dried perspiration from his forehead by the hard morning's work.

"Well guys...ugh", Milly said while dry his forehead with his cloth, "let rest!".  
"Yes ma'am!" The peasants responded once finished moving a cart with grapes near to the river.

All set off to the Osword farm located in the east hills, once Milly opened the door, all drawed strangeness faces. The entire cabin is dark, from the deep, a peasant is tied and blindfolded only illuminated by a candle. All came to help him, but every time they approach, the peasant makes noises and jumps like trying to warn something. Milly unites peasant's face, he makes a great sigh as like had held his breath for a while.

"Mrs. Milly!", The peasant screamed, "Mrs. Milly!".  
"What happened?, Milly asked with frightened face,"...Who did this?".  
"The border...the soldiers", The peasant cried without control,"...they...murdered them!".  
"Huh?!, Who?", Milly asked.

Suddenly an dart flies through the group and graze Milly's ear driving into the heart of the peasant who instantly died. Everyone turn around to see the guilty of the murder, was a man with long blond hair, coffee eyes, hides his face by a half with a red bandage, dressed entirely in red leather and gray edges, armed with a crossbow, sword and an unlit torch. Everyone looked at him with a shocked face, the man makes a whistle, the cabin once again lights, and many men and women dressed like the blond man with tan leather but also hiding their faces with a red bandage rush to attacking the peasants with their swords.

"The Defias!", a peasant yelled.

Everyone tried to flee of the place, some die by the sword slashes, but others managed to be as a human battering ram pushing the leader of the thugs and success to go out.

"Fire!" The blond man screamed.

From the hills appears more bandits, firing a volley of arrows towards those poor souls, between uproars and laughs of the bandits, panic sounded in the air as the peasants died on the way. Milly and a peasant reached the bridge that connects the vineyard with Northshire, the leader approaches to the bridge aiming to Milly with his crossbow, shot, but the dart doesn't reach their target by the farmer who intercept the shot. The bandit do a funny face of rage, Milly notices this and approaches to the peasant in agony.

"Run, ma'am...r...u...n..." the farmer said with his last breath.

And with tears in her eyes, cross the bridge running away to the chapel, the bandit leader put away his crossbow while a bandit with red hood armed with staff approach to him.

"The woman is still alive!", the bandit yelled.  
"Doesn't matter", the leader said, "we've what we need", pointing his finger toward the cart, "extract all the grapes of the sector and call in the rest for the invasion on this town, hahaha".

All the bandits laughs with their leader for their cowardly mission accomplished. She ignores the order and also goes to the chapel, while Milly runs with hopelessness, enters in the chapel and be able to contact with the Marshal McBride...he was surprised to see her atrocious face.

"Please, you must help me!", Milly screamed in fear, "they robbed me!...And now there is no wine for the town!".  
"Quiet, quiet girl", McBride said trying to calm her, "who robbed you?".  
"The Defias!", Milly yelled remembering the red bandages.  
"The Defias Brotherhood ?!", Mcbride shouted raising their arms, "that's the reason of why the guards assigned to the east don't returned yet...we have to ask for help".

* * *

Opening: youtube /watch?v=A7tvWWt1-Eo 0:00-0:24, 0:37-2:24

**The Chronicles of Azeroth **

**Season I **

**Northshire Saga **

**Chapter IV: The Power of the Void**

Play The bells of the Northshire chapel, the waves are heard in the wind, quickly the people run to the plaza to know what happened...including several adventurers also attended in the plaza. Gabriel, Davis and Nailock using the same clothes from their last test are among the middle of a handful of adventurers, Deputy Willem alert from a side of the well with an announcement.

"Don't spread the panic!", Willem yelled, "...Milly Osworth, has just been assaulted by Defias Brotherhood".

Everyone commented, some women are frightened, novice adventurers, even there of various classes, some move away regardless of the people or just for horror. True, this generation's expectations are very high and as there is no war, most preferred to leave Northshire immediately, nor were fixed in the long faces of the people living in this humble place.

"But don't go!", Willem keep his yell, "I need the adventurer who are interested, come to the chapel to give instructions".

There was no case, only left Gabriel, Davis and Nailock in the sight of all the hopeless people.

"Cowards" Nailock said with grimace.  
"I think they misunderstood the words of the Highlord and the Marshal", Gabriel said, shaking his head in denial, "Defias?, what a weird name, isn't?".  
"Surely are those typical guys who storm nearby farms", Davis said, shaking his orb.  
"We lets introduce?" Nailock asked while see the small population behind them leaving the plaza.  
"What do you think?", Davis asked mockingly.  
"It's logical they need us," Gabriel replied without hesitation, "come on".

They decides to walk to the Deputy and Willem applauds before they arrival.

"Well," Willem said after a sigh, "I hope you strapped your belt on tight lads, because there is work to do here in Northshire".

They heed, seizing the moment, the hooded bandit sneaking among the adventurers who withdraw from the town and manages to enter the graveyard without anyone guarding it. Push a block of stone and earth emerges when the tables opens discovering a underground hallway, enters the hall and close.

"And as much of the adventurers who just went...", the Deputy continued with a look of disappointment, "I don't mean farming".  
"What happened to the soldiers?", Nailock asked while see that there is less vigilance than before.  
"The Stormwind guards are hard pressed to keep the peace here," Willem said, "with so many of us in distant lands and so many threats pressing close. And so we're enlisting the aid of anyone willing to defend their home. And their alliance", he paused a few seconds as watched the people already back in his routine, "if you're here to answer the call, then speak with my superior, your former director, Marshal McBride, who is inside the chapel. "

After have hearded, they walk and enter in the chapel.

* * *

"Haha!", Nailock laughed raising his arm, "if we win, we'll be heroes!".  
"Don't be overconfident warrior, haha" Gabriel teased.  
"What a warrior", Davis said, recalling their conversation test at the banquet, "which depended on their "skill"".  
"Hoho", Nailock laughed reluctantly, "very funny, talking about the necklace and hum...fears?".

Arrives at the circle corridor, a soldier look to them waving his hand.

"Here, you", the soldier said when received, "Okay...follow me!".

In the shadows, the hooded bandit manages to enter a section of the library as the three enters in the office of Mcbride, the Marshall starts talking with a very serious face.

"Ah, good. Others volunteers," McBride said from his desk, "We're used to got a lot of you in those days, i hope with you three it's enough," the Marshal stands walking with his hands behind his back before them, they greet him with a salute, "rest", lower their arms, "you choosed to join the alliance and that pleases me...did you remember some of my words when you were in the academy?, one was "you must care for each other if you want to succeed someday"".

He pauses while touch some maps on his desk.

"The lands are threatened from without, and so many of our forces have been marshaled abroad. This, in turn, leaves room for corrupt and lawless groups to thrive within our borders", continued after a sigh, "It's a many-fronted battle we wage, lads. Gird yourself for a long mission".

Look at a soldier from the entrance of the office, call him, gives some instructions and quickly leaves the place. After a minute, Willem enters the place doing the salute to the Marshal and look in the next room to a kind of scroll, returns and open on the sight of everyone displaying a sign of wanted a Defias named Garrick Padfoot.

"Recently, a new group of thieves has been hanging around Northshire", McBride said, "They call themselves the Defias Brotherhood", points a finger at the map of the entire Northshire indicating places, "and have been seen across the river to the east," slide his finger to the Northshire vineyard also known Osworth vineyard, "i sended scouts to investigate, but their disappearance is clear that they are already in the vineyard, and according to the previous reports, indicate assaults our farmers and merchants".  
"You've don't asked for help from Stormwind, sir?" Gabriel asked.  
"We tried", the Marshal said, "but apparently, the demands of attentions everywhere as Goldshire or Westfall to the steward is too many and we had no luck...now you, adventurers have the opportunity to demonstrate what are you made off...it's your turn to free us of this".  
"And they no...come back?", Nailock asked with a swallow of saliva.  
"Why a group of bandits wanted a vineyard?" Davis asked.  
"We don't know what they're up to," Willem said crossing his arms, "but I'm sure it's not good!".  
"But beware", McBride said at the end, "Garrick has gathered a gang of thugs around him, he'll don't be an easy man to reach, you'll be rewarded with silver coins and new weapons if you survive. Light bless you".  
"Yes sir!" The youngs shout with a salute.  
"Good luck!" Willem said, "...and you could visit a friend of mine?, Milly?, it was she who contact us".  
"Of course it's my neighbour," Gabriel said leaving the office with their friends.

* * *

After a moment, the three walks beside the chapel's graveyard...

"Eventually we'll have help?", Nailock asked with a short memory somewhat forgotten.  
"No, Nailock", Gabriel replied, "assumes that we're trained for situations like this".

Suddenly Davis feels strange to see the place where the hooded bandit stayed, Gabriel and Nailock observed behind him.

"I'll catch you", Davis said lying, "...I left a few scrolls for Drusilla".  
"Ok, we'll be with Milly", Gabriel said, "there you'll reach us," the two continues walking passing the graveyard.  
"So", Nailock said looking the access to the catacombs, "that's the entrance to the catacombs?".  
"Yes", Gabriel replied, "that's where Davis trains his summonings".

Meanwhile, Davis down the stairs, and run in a straight dark hallway. Along the way, he meet with the teacher Drusilla also running.

"Master Drusilla?", Davis asked surprised to see her.  
"Davis", Drusilla said while pant, "I think someone entered while the crowd was in the square".  
"I knew something was up", Davis confirmed the suspicion.  
"I repeat, I hope you're sure about becoming a warlock", she continued, "because if you can't hold your own, you're likely to get pulled under".

Turn around passing the summoning chamber and reach a large stone wall in the end of the road.

"Now that you're out of the academy, surely your powers will grow every day, yes?" Drusilla asked recalling the sight of the box.  
"I think so", Davis replied.  
"But I've to make sure, you need to have a strong spirit as i told that another warlock", Drusilla put his hand on his chin, "...I suspect it was her".  
"It was who said "i'll control everyone!?"", Davis asked with crazy gestures in his arms, "and before the graduation, she was immediately arrested".  
"The same", Drusilla said while pat a stone block, allowing open the great wall.

Both warlocks enter the chapel, exactly on the first floor of the library.

"It turns out that this warlock was a novice who studied at the Abbey and ran off to join the Defias Brotherhood", Drusilla commented while Davis as looked everywhere, "Why do I care? Well, she stole some important books. "  
"So that's why yesterday some books are missing", Davis concluded to see some empty book places.  
"One of those happens to be a book I've wanted for myself", Drsuilla said across a door, "the Powers of the Void, maybe she already released the test summonings".

A library opens and down another dark corridor.

"I couldn't go it alone if she unleashed the most powerful", Drusilla continued, "we've to recover it"  
"Understood master", Davis said.  
"And by the way", Drusilla changed her tone to a little devilish, "if you go after Garrick...I hope his death will be really...paintful".

The two running down the stairs it takes them to the Drusilla's chambers, once they arrived, they encountered several imp, of which easily overcome with Shadow Bolts. They made it to the Drusilla's library, but the hooded warlock already have the book in her hands.

"You're late!", the warlock yelled, "with the power of this book, i'll destroy this chapel with a infernal!", ends the sentence with her eyes wrapped in demonic light.  
"You must be crazy!" Drusilla yelled back.  
"Even for us, the warlocks, it's don't worth the lives of these people", Davis commented, "but bringing a infernal is more than that".  
"Of course it's more than that!", the warlock screamed, "the idea is that, the Burning Legion will be back to this world!".

Emiting an evil laugh, throws the book, Davis try to grab it, but a blue portal is formed from the book and shove away him to the other side of the chamber. Suddenly, two demons armed with a bone axes with golden reddish edges armor, Felguards, grabbing both.

"Does anyone else come here to stop me?", The warlock asked mockingly.  
"_Yes, we!_" two voices were heard screaming on the same time in the entry.

* * *

At an opportune moment, Gabriel and Nailock arrived attacking a Felguard. Feeling like flies, the demon let loose Davis, slash some attacks with his axe and the two jumps aside to evade it.

"But...how you did get here?" Davis asked.  
"Sure it's was Mcbride" Drusilla answered him.  
"Indeed", Nailock said doing a nod.  
"If was not for your report the crazy warlock, we wouldn't have come", Gabriel said.

Clenched tightly the mace with his hands emitting a glow of light around his weapon and his necklace.

"_Holy light, the light that punishes the demons, bless this weapon to exorcise this demon_, Gabriel recite a sacred spell, _shines under the Seal of Righteousness_.

His mace receive the light from his necklace, is filled with a radiant yellow light, the paladin is charges against the Felguard and hits a leg hurting him strongly with the sparks of light. The demon suffers a powerful burn, Nailock run with Charge and pierces him deeply with Rend, the demon try to attack, but the warrior evades.

"_Heroic Strike!_".

With his axe do a big slash, making split it into two, dying within a few seconds of bleeding. The warlock loses her concentration and the other Felguard disappears, releasing Drusilla.

"Damn!, they didn't mention to me there is a paladin!", the warlock yelled with fury in his eyes.

Using the circular rune on the floor, start reading the book, the circle becomes a purple...

"But, what the hell?", the warlock asked with madness.

The circle returns to it's initial from, her eyes turns off the demonic light eyes and without anyone noticing, the shadow of the warlock is divided in two. One is left with her, but the other disappears. The portal becomes purple once again and powerful winds covers the chambers.

"What's it?", Gabriel shouted as he cover.  
"A unstable portal!", Davis yelled while holding a library of stone.  
"If it nothing to be done, it can absorb the chapel!", Drusilla shouted after summoned a demon with the form of purple shadow, muscular and purple gold edges shackles, a Voidwalker sustains her.  
"It's already the end of the world?!", Nailock shouted while shakes the ground badly by the wind and hits hardly the ground.

From the unsteady portal, a big black demonic hand slowly appears with black claws in the form of a fist.

"_Wait ...that hand!_", Gabriel thought with bewilderment.  
"Yes!, I can feel them!", The warclock yelled with euphoria, "come to this world!".

The winds calmed down, the black hand slowly opens his palm and everyone stayed surprised to see that a blue woman unconscious is revealed.

"Wait a minute...", The warlock said disappointed.  
"A...woman?", Drusilla wondered.  
"It's not just a woman...look!", Gabriel replied breaking his thought and pointing their features it never seen before.

The unconscious being has in her head a pair of horns as s pointing to the horizon, emits a short skyblue light with a strange shape on her forehead, blue short hair, like the shape of a crab, pointed ears with small tentacles in the edge of his ears, a short tail adorned with golden rings, and thin black hooves instead of feet. A figure like an angel, whereas proportions eye looks as if in the early days of youth-adult.

"_Huh?, in my dreams she was not white as snow?_", Gabriel thought deeply.  
"A...Eredar?", Davis asked with puzzled look.  
"A beautiful Eredar", Nailock looks at his open mouth.

Throw the blue woman like a rag, in few seconds doubted whether helping the Eredar or not, but regardless of the history of this mysterious race, Nailock runs and manages to grab her avoiding it hit to the ground. Suddenly, the hand is set in an area and hit the ground with his open palm, try again, and again like searching for something.

"And where is the Burning Legion?", The warlock asked angrily, "Where the hell are they!", Throws her staff hard to the ground.

He felt the staff hitting the ground, it focus on the warlock and quickly grabs her like a sack of potatoes, ugly sounds were heard bones breaking.

"Bu..t, i try, bri...nging you...", The warlock said with agonizing pain.

An evil laugh is hearded, how dark and severe that even the four were given goosebumps, return to the portal dragging the unfortunate warlock with him, it closes while hearing a scream of pain and the runes disappears.

* * *

"Speaking seriously, what was all of this?!", Nailock questioned with a insane scream and shaking the woman.  
"I don't know, but i don't see her as an Eredar", Gabriel said seeing her unconscious face, "_is beautiful indeed_, I don't think it's a menace".  
"But as a paladin, you must remember well that are a Eredar when we're in history classes", Davis crossed his arms, "If she awakes, will be a threat to this world".  
"But don't you realize she don't have a dark or reddish skin?", Gabriel asked with defense pointing an arm of the being.  
"Davis is right", Drusilla said supporting his former pupil, "it may not be a Eredar, but we really know what race could be and her purpose".  
"And if you let her with the members of your order, Cathedral of Light?", Nailock asked with suggestion.  
"They will don't understand even believe that some being hoofed is really a demon," Gabriel said with suspicion and again seeing her face, "we can find someone in trust to care for her until she wakes up".

Everyone thought in a few seconds while Drusilla walks to pick up her book, pick it up and look at the edge of the first page.

"_By the hand of Khadgar_," Drusilla read, "it was clear that from the legendary archmage".

Close the book and turn to the trio still thinking what to do with the mysterious woman.

"Lucky that it's own ritual is turned against her", she continued, "Silly thought she could play with the Burning Legion, can't say much, but she pay with high cost", changes the look of the book to Davis, "Excellent...I was never able to gain access to this text, it was held in a protected wing of the library that would have looked suspicious for me to be loitering around".

Walk to leave them behind and about to climb the stone steps.

"Well", Drusilla continued, "Davis, you did a good job in getting this, and i'm convinced that you can probably handle your own imp, so there's no reason for me not to show you how to summon one, if you do not remember the final test off course", changes her look at the unconscious woman, "you should leave her with Mcbride, such...he was your director afther all?".

Finally Drusilla leaves them behind and the three now with a decision look on their mind.

"She's right", Gabriel said, "we can trust that the Marshal Mcbride not think otherwise".  
"Well, and who brought her before him?", Nailock wondered adjusting his arms.  
"I'll", Davis said although thinked is a threat, but for some strange reason he wish to deliver.  
"Do you?, Are you sure?", Gabriel asked with puzzled look, "I remember last year you tried to take a boar and neither you couldn't load it".  
"You don't know if i gained strength since that time", Davis responds with some anger, "hand over, Nailock".  
"Ok", Nailock said after a sigh.

They exchange the cargo between them, and seeing good the height, she is slightly lower than them. The arms of Nailock begins to falter, Davis spin around and extend his arms, Nailock pushes her to the back of Davis, he don't looked a stone stumbles her and with quick reaction, Gabriel prevent the dropping grabbing her shoulders, Davis and Nailock startle and Gabriel is surprised to have her so close to him.

"_She is really her? _, Gabriel asked recalling the light of his dream.  
"Damn you Nailock!", Davis said angrily, "look well where to push!".  
"Sorry", Nailock said scratching his head and drawing a smile.

After that scare, Davis and Nailock looked at Gabriel.

"Uh...Gabriel?", Nailock asked, "are you okay?".  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Gabriel replied in little flushed.

The three nodded in agreement and go back up to the chapel. Luckily there were not many people right now, as it was lunchtime and Nailock knocks on the door of the office.

"Proceed", Mcbride yelled when hear the hits.

* * *

Nailock and Davis come first leaving Gabriel the last to enter with the strange woman in his arms, Mcbride is surprised and draws his sword. He was talking with the Brother Neals.

"You did find a Eredar?!", Mcbride shouted pointing his sword at the woman, "you should give it to the Cathedral of Light to exorcize".  
"No sir!", Gabriel replied daring, "she is harmless, and may not necessarily to be a Eredar".  
"Who knows, may be a humanoid goat!", Nailock exclaimed in a tone of surprise.

All looked him ugly, Mcbride rose an eyebrow and Davis do a facepalm.

"It's say Demon, Nailock", Davis said.  
"Anyway", Nailock with bad breath, "watch her skin sir".

Neals and Mcbride watch intently the blue skin and the sign of light from his forehead.

"You're right", Neals said, "Mcbride, i feel a harmless aura in her."

Sheathes his sword and sits back down at his desk.

"All of you was the best students of your generation", McBride said placing his elbows on the surface and clasping his hands, "I should inform my superiors about this, but this time I'll leave pass", the three looked at him gratefully, Neals nodded, Mcbride slowly sighs, "tell me everything."

A while after telling the all story of what happened, the woman lies on a wooden armchair near them, Mcbride stands up from his desk.

"This could go beyond the knowledge of the royal libraries of Stormwind", the Marshal said while play with his chin, "I'll have to ask help to the Nightelf".  
"Nightelf?" Gabriel asked.  
"If you don't remember your history classes", Mcbride continue, "the Nightelf are one of the first races of our world as we know, are the ancestors of our friends, the Highlelf" sitting on a chair closer to the wooden armchair, "they possess a vast knowledge also could discover whence comes this lady".  
"Don't worry, we'll take care", Neals said confidently.  
"Thank you", Gabriel thanked.

Suddenly a roar was heard from the three stomachs of the adventurers, ashamed, but Mcbride and Neals realized their efforts.

"Well, thank to Garrick for not attacked the town yet", Mcbride said leaving playing with his chin, "bring your lunches with you and face Garrick".  
"That's right!", Nailock exclaimed hitting his hand to another hand with open palm.  
"Yes sir!", they exclaimed with a salute.  
"May the light bless you", Neals said.

Leaves the office, Gabriel look for the last time the strange woman, even feeling that somehow know her, but he really does not know.

"What happen, brother Gabriel?", Neals asked to the distracted paladin.  
"Do you know her?", Mcbride asked with a confused look recalling the letter to the Cathedral of Light four years ago, "it's not what you think it's, right?".  
"No, no, no,", Gabriel asnwered nervously and blushing, "excuse me".

Run quickly leaving the place with Neals and Mcbride with confusion.

"A paladin with blush", McBride said after a sigh, "I thought paladins had controlled the matter".  
"Although they are young, likewise", Neals said crossing his arms, "we had two examples that love leads to ruin".

* * *

The three returns in their way while they eat their lunch, arrive on the back of the chapel where just around the corner, there is a set of cabins, including the home of Gabriel and Milly.

"So yes", Nailock commented, "the master of yours, she is really scared?".  
"As he said before, yes," Gabriel said.  
"To us she don't scare us", Davis corrected after biting some bread, "I think is the darkness that gives us immunity to fear".  
"Just hope you're don't be like that warlock", Gabriel said in a serious tone, "if at any time you would have such power...".  
"No, that warlock's mind was twisted", Davis defended.  
"Haha, as I see I'm not the only egocentric here", Nailock scoffed.

Davis launch a Shadow Bolt and the warrior fall down, Gabriel after taking out a laugh, heal him with Holy light and the warrior rises with hurt.

"That hurt", Nailock said shaking his arm.  
"That happened to look for problems", Davis said.

He had not noticed, but Gabriel and Davis overtook him.

"But you're the one looking for trouble!", Nailock exclaimed, "...right?...Hey!, wait for me!".

Nailock runs quickly and grabs their necks each of them and they arrived at the Milly's cabin.

Ending: youtube /watch?v=aRB0w7IZlJw 0:00-0:31, 0:44-1:40

* * *

In the next chapter, on the end of the saga... in The Chronicles of Azeroth...

Milly: Oh, the Deputy Willem told you to talk to me?  
The three nodded.  
Milly: He is a brave man, always willing to help, although his duties kept him stuck here in Northshire and i fear the problem that i have, surpasses him.  
Davis: we know the situation, Milly.  
Milly: Then you'll help me?

Crossing the great forest and descry the Osworth farm, along with two defias and Garrick Padfoot who was waiting them  
Garrick: you managed to overcome all my thieves, adventurers scum!  
Nailock: i don't know if take it as a compliment or a joke  
Davis: ...  
Gabriel: return what you has stolen, Garrick! *Points his two-hand sword to Garrick*  
Davis: you are finished *preparing a Shadow Bolt*  
Garrick: I'll don't when I'm still alive!  
With a scream, is covered with a kind of defense, appears a pointed shield rapidly disappearing in the air.

The next morning, a soldier of Stormwind reach the chapel with a letter, knocks on the door of the office, the Marshal Mcbride receives when opening the door.  
Soldier: Lord Marshal Mcbride!  
Mcbride: soldier, reporting?  
The soldier passed the letter and leaves the office.  
Mcbride: *reading the letter *, hum, my good friend Dughan...the three are perfect for him..."

The Next Chapter...Chapter V: Garrick Padfoot!

**_And...you felt the inner light growing in your soul?_**

* * *

Deviantart: blueredor. deviantart art/Chapter-IV-The-Power-of-the-Void-522525417

if you like it...please leave a review!


	6. Chapter V - Garrick Padfoot

Sorry for the delay...but, there you go

p.d: soon i'll upload the links for the characters profile!

Deviantart: blueredor. deviantart /art/Chapter-V-Garrick-Padfoot-526599730

Wattpad: /119947285-the-chronicles-of-azeroth-chapter-v-garrick

* * *

Previously...in the Chronicles of Azeroth

"Mrs. Milly!", The peasant screamed, "Mrs. Milly!".  
"What happened?, Milly asked with frightened face,"...Who did this?".  
"The border...the soldiers", The peasant cried without control,"...they...murdered them!".  
"Huh?!, Who?", Milly asked.

"The Defias!", a peasant yelled.

"The woman is still alive!", the bandit yelled.  
"Doesn't matter", the leader said, "we've what we need", pointing his finger toward the cart, "extract all the grapes of the sector and call in the rest for the invasion on this town, hahaha".

"Well", Willem said after a sigh, "I hope you strapped your belt on tight lads, because there is work to do here in Northshire".

"Recently, a new group of thieves has been hanging around Northshire", McBride said, "They call themselves the Defias Brotherhood", points a finger at the map of the entire Northshire indicating places, "and have been seen across the river to the east," slide his finger to the Northshire vineyard also known Osworth vineyard, "i sended scouts to investigate, but their disappearance is clear that they are already in the vineyard, and according to the previous reports, indicate assaults our farmers and merchants".

"But beware", McBride said at the end, "Garrick has gathered a gang of thugs around him, he'll don't be an easy man to reach, you'll be rewarded with silver coins and new weapons if you survive. Light bless you".

"It turns out that this warlock was a novice who studied at the Abbey and ran off to join the Defias Brotherhood", Drusilla commented while Davis as looked everywhere, "Why do I care? Well, she stole some important books. "  
"So that's why yesterday some books are missing", Davis concluded to see some empty book places.  
"One of those happens to be a book I've wanted for myself", Drsuilla said across a door, "the Powers of the Void, maybe she already released the test summonings".

"You're late!", the warlock yelled, "with the power of this book, i'll destroy this chapel with a infernal!", ends the sentence with her eyes wrapped in demonic light.  
"You must be crazy!" Drusilla yelled back.  
"Even for us, the warlocks, it's don't worth the lives of these people", Davis commented, "but bringing a infernal is more than that".  
"Of course it's more than that!", the warlock screamed, "the idea is that, the Burning Legion will be back to this world!".

Throw the blue woman like a rag, in few seconds doubted whether helping the Eredar or not, but regardless of the history of this mysterious race, Nailock runs and manages to grab her avoiding it hit to the ground. Suddenly, the hand is set in an area and hit the ground with his open palm, try again, and again like searching for something.

"And where is the Burning Legion?", The warlock asked angrily, "Where the hell are they!", Throws her staff hard to the ground.

He felt the staff hitting the ground, it focus on the warlock and quickly grabs her like a sack of potatoes, ugly sounds were heard bones breaking.

"Bu..t, i try, bri...nging you...", The warlock said with agonizing pain.

An evil laugh is hearded, how dark and severe that even the four were given goosebumps, return to the portal dragging the unfortunate warlock with him, it closes while hearing a scream of pain and the runes disappears.

"All of you was the best students of your generation", McBride said placing his elbows on the surface and clasping his hands, "I should inform my superiors about this, but this time I'll leave pass", the three looked at him gratefully, Neals nodded, Mcbride slowly sighs, "tell me everything."

A while after telling the all story of what happened, the woman lies on a wooden armchair near them, Mcbride stands up from his desk.

"This could go beyond the knowledge of the royal libraries of Stormwind", the Marshal said while play with his chin, "I'll have to ask help to the Nightelf".  
"Nightelf?" Gabriel asked.  
"If you don't remember your history classes", Mcbride continue, "the Nightelf are one of the first races of our world as we know, are the ancestors of our friends, the Highlelf" sitting on a chair closer to the wooden armchair, "they possess a vast knowledge also could discover whence comes this lady".  
"Don't worry, we'll take care", Neals said confidently.  
"Thank you", Gabriel thanked.

* * *

_Elwynn Forest  
Northshire  
25 years after the First War(year 617 by King calendar)_

Already in the middle of afternoon, Gabriel, Davis and Nailock reach to the Osword cabin, beside the Gabriel cabin. As like she already have heard them, Milly opens and closes the door, her face be deduced from worry and sadness.

"Oh, hello Gabriel", Milly greets them with a wave, "the Deputy Willem told you to talk to me?".

Milly: He is a brave man, always willing to help, although his duties kept him stuck here in Northshire and i fear the problem that i have, surpasses him.  
Davis: we know the situation, Milly.  
Milly: Then you'll help me?

The three nodded.

"He is a brave man, always willing to help", Milly said while wring out her apron with stained purple grape juice. "Although his duties kept him stuck here in Northshire and I fear the problem that I've, surpasses him".  
"We know the situation Milly", Davis said softly hitting his staff into the grass.  
"For that Willem told us to come here", Nailock said scratching his head.

The sad look of Milly changes to a hopeful and happy one, does a leap and join her hands like a prayer.

"Then you'll help me?", Milly asked euphorically.  
"Yes, without your wines and river", Gabriel said, "the town would not be the same".  
"Thank you!", Milly gave one loud applause and changes the tone, "A gang of brigands, the Defias, moved into the Northshire Vineyards while I was harvesting! I reported it to the Northshire guards and they assured me they'd take care of things, but...I'm afraid for my crop of grapes! If the Defias don't steal them then I fear our guards will trample them when they chase away the thugs".

"Don't worry", Nailock said while knocking on his right chest, "we'll".  
"Good luck", Milly Thank while waves a farewell.

The three adventurers returns her farewell, traverse the bridge and enters to the east forest of Northshire, right of them they distinguish the Osworth farm. It's seen the place has been looted...ruptureds grapes, dead peasants, wrecked carts, no sign of any burning torch and Defias guarding the forest, none of their face are uncovered, hide their faces with red cloths. The three quickly hide in the undergrowth.

"Well, I think we arrive on the place", Gabriel said, showing the map of Northshire pointing his finger to the vineyards, "let have to think of a plan".  
"I say we attack", Nailock said adjusting his great axe of his back, "defeating them as we run up to the cabin".  
"Is that your idea...run without stopping?", Davis doubt frowning, "Are you crazy?".  
"It's just an idea", Nailock replied scratching his chin with a finger.

Just noticed that there was no defias around them, pull their heads to look at the cabin, perceive the footsteps of long grasses it must be at least a couple of squads.

"It's better to focus on one a one each other", Davis said while are out of the weed, "and will be faster".  
"Sounds good", Gabriel noded, "go!".

As the three begin their movement, the heard a loud roar...a roar that would give any shame. Gabriel and Davis looked at each other, changed their view and the source are coming from...

"Hey !, Did you hear that?", A voice was heard nearby.  
"Nailock!", they shouted angrily.  
"I think a one lunch isn't enough for me, heh heh heh", Nailock said embarrassed while scratching his head.

To their left four defias appears, two men and two women armed with short swords.

"Look what we've here!", One of them said, "new adventurers".  
"Ah, perfect", one woman said, "a chance to use this freshly sharpened blade", zigzags her sword twice.

The other woman makes a whistle calling several more to join the fight.

"Oh...crap", Nailock said with a bad sigh.  
"Great", Davis said while preparing an summoning.  
"Feel the power of the broterhood!", a defias shouted while all attack with their swords.

* * *

Opening: youtube /watch?v=A7tvWWt1-Eo 0:00-0:24, 0:37-2:24

**The Chronicles of Azeroth **

**Season I **

**SagaNorthshire**

**Chapter V: Garrick Padfoot**

Among the cars, trees of the forest and hills several defias appears and all run to their victims. The three adventurers are prepared to fight...Gabriel bless himself and Nailock the Blessing of might, obtaining a great fist quickly lift up into the sky.

"Wow, I feel stronger", Nailock notice how his muscles grow.  
"It's my blessing that makes us a little stronger", Gabriel said preparing his hammer.  
"I think I can do something", Nailock said in a position while using Battle Stance, collect up air as like to shout something with all his force, "_Battle Shout!_".

It emits a red wave from the powerful cry, making them both a little more stronger. The paladin activates the Seal of Rightneousses, which transfers the power of light on his mace and wrapped the bodies of the three under the skyblue aura called Devotion aura.

"I finally understood what was this skyblue aura", Gabriel said afterwards.  
"I took a few seconds to summon my imp", Davis warned about to be attacked, "Give me a few seconds".

Nailock use Charge to take the lead, pushing full speed toward the target, stunning it for a few seconds, manages to pounding his axe in the stomach of a defias using Rend and the Bandit falls to the ground bleeding in seconds. A defias next to them, try to cut Nailock, but is interrupted by a yellow hammer that fell from the sky which hits her squarely on the head. It was the Judgement of Gabriel, which can only be casted if its a seal activated. The other defias attacks Davis, but Gabriel stops with an attack of his hammer expelling a spark of light in the place of impact and the defias is thrown into a tree. Davis finished reciting the same sentence of that last test and rise his hand making appears a imp.

"Karjub, attack that ruffian with Firebolt" Davis demanded to the imp.  
"Do I've to?" Karjub Questioned indicating that Davis still don't have enough domain in the summoning.  
"Just do it", Davis demanded once more angrily.  
"Is this REALLY necessary?!", Karjub obeyed with bad sigh.

About to be cut by a defias, Karjub launches a Firebolt that hurts the wrongdoer and Davis finish off with a Shadow Bolt that hits him in his face. Gabriel while fight with two defias dodge an attack and parry another attack with his hammer, a small cut wounds Gabriel. Part of the effort who hurt him is repelled by the aura. The defias that was stopped by his hammer slowly falls to the ground under the influence of Corruption, a dark energy that attacks like a poison from Davis and is finish off with an attack called Heroic Strike by Nailock. The defias remaining, suddenly felt weakened and doing awkward attacks.

"_Curse of Weakness_", Davis said cursing the ruffians.

And the battle ends with a hit of Judgement, Firebolt, Nailock axe and are covered in flames for a few seconds under the spell Immolate of Davis.

"Phew, that was close", Nailock said drying his forehead.  
"Attacking equal number was a good idea", Gabriel said lowering his hammer and healing the wounds of all with Holy Light.  
"It was more faster one by one", Davis said shaking his robe.

Meanwhile moving and fighting while a defias was spying sprint towards the Osworth cabin to inform his boss. Enter nearly tumble in the cabin and report what happened.

"Apparently we underestimate them", Garrick said while walk a few lap, "the soldiers of the village sent earlier, managed just kill one of us...warn the others".

The defias obeys and seeks reinforcements beyond the hills.

* * *

A few minutes passed and the three made reach to the cabin, but are received by the reinforcements of the defias. After a while, they succeded to defeat them with some difficulty, Gabriel and Davis are exhausted.

"But what happens?, Nailock asked stretching his arm, "why you're exhausted?".  
"It's because..." Gabriel replied with a deep breath, "we use mana...something related to our soul".  
"It's the source of our power", Davis said while drink his refreshing spring water.  
"Mana?", Nailock asked crossing his arms, "that's weird...".  
"Don't ask..someone like you would cost understand", Karjub scoffs with small jumps, "with that brain full of rage".

Gabriel and Davis laughed.

"What's funny eh?", Nailock asked looking angrily at Karjub.  
"I think we should have taken more refreshing spring water", Gabriel said after the two take their unique sacks, "Well, lets go".

They walk towards the entrance of the cabin and see Garrick waiting to them.

"I see those fools at the Abbey sent some fresh meat for us", Garrick said mockingly challenged and looking at them, "you success to overcome all my thieves... is the first time that adventurous as you manage to beat many of us".  
"I don't know whether to take it as a compliment", Nailock said trying to deduce, "or nonsense".  
"Nailock", Davis said reluctantly.  
"Returns the vineyard of the town, Garrick!", Gabriel demanded by threatening with his hammer.  
"You are finish!, you don't have more forces", Davis said as he and Karjub prepare their spells.  
"Not if i'm still alive!", Garrick scream willingness to fight, "_Defensive stance!_".

Emits a shout that echoes throughout the cabin, covered with a sort of defense in spike shield disappears quickly flying in the air.

"He is alone!", Nailock said seeing his advantage, "let's go for it!".  
"_Something is wrong_", Gabriel thought as he tried to stop him, but it was late, "Nailock, no!".

Nailock use Charge and tries to attack him directly, but is parried by the sword of Garrick. The naive warrior swallows saliva.

"Ha ha ha," Garrick laughed heartily, "that's your best Charge?!".

Responds with a big attack, which manages to cut part of the armor. Suddenly he is burned by a Immolate from Davis.

"Warlock bastard!", Garrick shouted furiously flap their arms getting put out the fire.

Furiously punch the Nailock face and is throwed to the wall breaking some tables. Gabriel heals him quickly with Holy Light, Davis prepares a Shadow Bolt, but fails to complete it by the speed of Garrick that appears next to him.

"Curses", Davis said in frustration and surprise.

Gabriel physically hit his back, Garrick is impacted with the spark of light, but the Defensive stance does resist much of the damage and manages to slash the arm of Gabriel and Nailock with his torch burns while trying to attack him again. Fortunately, only his armor suffered damage, Davis casts a combination of Corruption and Immolate at once, Karjub supports the group by emiting a Blood Pact, which allows them to have some stamina. Garrick really felt that combination falling to his knees. But it's not easily give up and go after Davis again, manages to connect a quick blow that leaves him dizzy. Gabriel tries to attack him again but Garrick dodge it easily, taking this opportunity, Nailock pound a rend in his leg, but the bleeding lasted a little. Garrick replied with his sword, Nailock parry him with his axe. Gabriel heals the two wounded with Holy Light, but his mana is almost to the limit.

"You had to be a paladin!", Garrick shouted furiously.

Just understanding that Gabriel is the one who can heal, goes after him. But is eventually defeated by the Judgement of Gabriel.

"Don't think_Cough_you won", Garrick said about to pass out, "...the others...will... avenge!".

And he passes out on the floor, accomplish their first quest.

* * *

"Wow that costed", Nailock said rising, "already had him, so close!", his finger draws something like a thumb space.  
"For the next time Nailock", Gabriel said at the end of the healings and feeling tired from lack of mana, "is better we indicate when you charge like that".  
"That was damn fast", Davis told while snap his fingers wiping out Karjub, "at least they will not return for a while".  
"Argh...I felt used", Karjub cursed disappearing.

Three exit the cabin and recovers what they managed to save from the grapes in perfect condition, it sight some soldiers who came to the vineyards and indicate them to take the cart loaded with grapes to Milly's cabin. They accompany them and arrive to Milly receiving acknowledgments.

"Oh, thank you very much!", Milly jump for joy, "You saved my harvest! And I hope you showed a few of those Defias that they can't cause trouble around here".  
"Actually...", Gabriel said pointing the cart with his thumb finger.

The two soldiers are gone from the place taking a bad awakened Garrick to the plaza.

"We might be short on guards these days", Milly continued, "but we're lucky to have heroes like you to protect us!".  
"It's nothing heh heh heh", Nailock quickly scratches his head in shame.  
"It was our duty to defend our town", Gabriel said solemnly.  
"Now that my crop is saved, take this Grape Manifest to Brother Neals", Milly said delivering a letter to Davis, "He manages the store of food and drink in Northshire, and I'm sure he'll be delighted to hear that he has fresh grapes".

The three nodded and walk towards the plaza, almost nightfall contemplated as are received by the town who applauds and congratulates them. Including Marshal McBride, Willem, Gregory, Victoria, Neals, etc.. Together in the middle Garrick is hanged in a rope about to be sentenced.

"Behold, the heroes of Northshire!", Mcbride proclaim with loud applause being accompanied by all the crowd.

Gabriel feels great, Davis is somewhat uncomfortable by the crowd and Nailock is unfazed by the result of their quest.

"Garrick Padfoot", Willem formality yells the sentence, "by numerous robberies, murders, looting and be a member of defias...the people of Northshire sentence you to death".  
"You'll see!", Garrick yelled to the public, "someday, we will revenge on your deceive...we'll bomb-".

He is interrupted by an executioner who cut the rope and Garrick dies down his neck broken in pieces, people broke into a celebration like a new year. With haste, some people install the long tables of feasts, the three are reported to Mcbride at the entrance of the chapel.

"You've done a great service to the army of Stormwind", Mcbride congratulate making a greeting and indicating Willem reward them silver coins and new weapons.  
"Thank you, sir!", The three responded with a salute.

Just finished their report, they find Neals.

"You look to be in fine spirits!", Neals said congratulate them with applause, "Come! Have a seat, and have a drink!".  
"Congratulations lads!", Gregory and Victoria are closer congratulate them with a hug.  
"We couldn't be more proud of you son", Victoria said breaking tears of joy.  
"Thank you", Gabriel said also hug them with some tears, "we did it for Northshire".  
"And the feast of course!", Nailock shouted biting a boar leg.

Everyone laughed...the moon already showed in the sky and music flooded the plaza.

* * *

"By the way Neals, Milly asked us for gave you this", Davis said when delivering the letter to Neals.  
"Let's see here...", Neals said and start reading...

_Brother Neals,_

My grapes are saved! this adventurers, the bearers of this manifest, braved my thug-infested vineyard and gathered the grapes that I couldn't. Although the Defias still roam across the river, nearly my entire crop has been salvaged.

You may add a full load of grape bushels to your stores.

May the Light protect us.

-Milly Osworth  
Viner Village of Northshire.

"Oh my! Milly's grapes have been saved!", Neals said after reading the letter, "When she told me that brigands overran her vineyards I nearly despaired, but my faith in the Light did not waver!. And through your bravery, we now have grapes for more wine! May the Light bless you, and keep you safe!.  
"Cheers for that!", Nailock shouted raising his beer jug of wine.

_CHEERS!_

But the horizon was not only Northshire and soon will begin their long journey...

The celebration lasted for the rest of the night...the next morning, a soldier of Stormwind reach the chapel with a letter...knocks the door of the office and Marshal Mcbride is the recipient.

"Marshal McBride, sir!", the soldier said with salute.  
"What is your report soldier?", Mcbride asked.

The soldier passed the letter and leave the place with another salute.

"Hmm, but is from the Marshal Dughan", Mcbride commented while reading the letter, "...the three are perfect for him".

In the plaza, the three in separate buy everything they can get with their current budget, manages to buy new armor and clothing with minimum provisions to reach a nearby village.

_Please heroes of Northshire, we need you in the chapel_.

Whoever turned them was Willem and quickly enters in the chapel and see that Mcbride is in the end of the hallway.

"Thank you for your help adventurers", McBride said, "Gabriel Paladin, Davis Warlock and Nailock Warrior, you've already done enough for us...with proven interest in the security of Northshire, but now there are other people who need your help...You are now tasked with the protection of the surrounding Elwynn Forest, continue your way beyond our walled entrance...you must go to Goldshire...I leave you lives in your hands".  
"Thank you sir!", the three shouted with grateful salute.  
"If you accept this duty, then I have prepared papers that must be delivered to Marshal Dughan", McBride said, recalling his last great deed.  
"Of course we accept sir", Gabriel replied without hesitation.  
"That's what we were trained, right sir?" Nailock asked firmly.  
"Sure", Davis said with a nod.  
"Well, it was nice to meet you brave adventurers", McBride said making a last salute, "is the first time I see adventurers so close each other...never change that, you can leave, dismiss!".  
"Yes sir!", The three with their minds rather sad goodbye to who was their former director.

When thinking maybe...leave and not come back, but it's a price they have to do to care for their loved ones. They walk to the plaza and look one each another.

"Well, let's get together at the southern exit of the plaza when just inform us that the letter is ready", Gabriel said.

The three approved and each one went to prepare their equipment, a few minutes later and almost noon, Gabriel returns home and see their parents are sit in the dinning room with an old letter and they looked at his son with mixed eyes of joy and sadness.

"Father...mother", Gabriel said something excited, "At last I'll go out of Northshire", looks to them and realizes the environment, "what happened?".

* * *

His parents stand up from their chairs and strongly embrace his son, Gabriel is still confused by this.

"Before you leave, we need to talk about something that we've hidden you all these years", Gregory said without knots in the throat.  
"In case you wondered why you've that necklace", Victoria with sadness point the necklace what wearing it around his neck much of his life, "read this letter".

Gabriel tries to read the old letter, but was somewhat wrinkled and stained over time.

"If you've difficult to reading it, we can clarify", Victoria said resting his hand on the right shoulder of Gabriel.  
"Well, sure", Gabriel said curiously.  
"Well...", Gregory breathe deeply and after a few seconds of silence begins, "we're not your real parents".

Victoria was about to burst into tears, but stand that feeling, Gabriel quickly focused his gaze on their parents.

"What?", Gabriel asked like an absurdity, "it's clearly, both of you are my parents!".  
"We don't know the reason why the light brought you to us", Victoria continued drying her tears, "but don't know who are your real parents".  
"It turns out that before the expedition of the alliance to Draenor crossed the dark portal", Gregory continued, "a young couple who served in the Second War, offered their help to the expedition and pursue the horde trying to invade us. But they had to leave behind their twin sons, as we learned when we got to the orphanage in Stormwind, they much cost them to decide whether to help Azeroth or not...it hurt for them to leave their children to an orphanage. Don't think they didn't like to be together with you, simply they couldn't rear you in those times of war".  
"...I've a brother?", Gabriel asked euphorically.  
"And that letter was left alone in case if identification is required", Victoria continued, "but is deteriorated, and the only thing left to prove that...is your necklace, as your brother or sister had taken before we got there".

Gabriel carefully observes his necklace, of course...a tiny suspicion growed in him knowing that the necklace gave him the link with the light and to be the paladin who was now ...even he had just finished his training at the academy.

"Maybe you are not my real parents", Gabriel ponder leaving the letter on the table and finish to watch the necklace, "I understand it was not their fault that they couldn't rear me...their duty was to protect Azeroth, and although i don't born like a peasant...in the same way i love you both as you were my real parents.  
"Oh...son," his adoptive parents said at the same time.

They embraced very strong, laughed and say farewell each other with their family bond more united like never. With eyes in tears he reach the southern exit of the plaza, where his great friends Davis and Nailock waited. Now, carrying inside the backpack, the card that could find their real parents. They see from behind, the whole town dismisses them with a standing ovation, teachers of the academy, Mcbride, Milly, among others, affectionately dismissed.

"_Goodbye...father...mother_", Gabriel thought to look at so grateful people, "_the day has come to search my destiny and answers_".

They look among each other, were more than determined extended their hands grabing between their wrists.

"Well, finally the day has come...the day that we show to Azeroth, that we'll be mighty", Gabriel said with an improvise speech, "it will be a "long journey", lets face the dangers, adventures, explore the entire world. We've light and the alliance on our side, are you ready for this?".  
"Of course, you know you couldn't survive without me", Davis said with a friendly mock.  
"It's a pleasure to be my traveling companions, mates", Nailock said with admirable tone, "well...then we could talk about who could really be the leader of this trio?".

The three laughs heartily and begin their long journey in Azeroth, entering the great walled entrance of the village...meanwhile, on the other side of the wall, a shadow is hidden among the trees...turned out to be a mysterious Highelf than just their ears are distinguished. Speaks through a kind of communicator like a stone.

"_They began to move_", the voice said from the stone, "_are you sure that is everything ready?_".  
"Well, of course it's ready", the Highelf said with an evil and lust voice, "let them come...heh heh heh".

Ending: youtube watch?v=aRB0w7IZlJw 0:00-0:31, 0:44-1:40

* * *

In the next chapter...of the new saga of...The Chronicles of Azeroth...

"Greetings, adventurers -says the farmer- my name is Falkaan Isentrider. Every adventurer should rest when it is exhausted, right?"  
"But of course! -Says Nailock- why not?, Hehe"  
"There is no better tavern like Lion Pride! -Says Falkaan- the owner is my best friend, the bartender Farley"  
"Interesting" -Davis says while touching his beard-  
"If you say i sent you, they can do a discount on your meals -says Falkaan-..just enter to Goldshire and go to the left of the square"

After an hour's walk, reachs to the town Goldshire. A small village that has the Pride of Lion tavern, a blacksmith, a merchant and nearby, a fishwife. approachs to the blacksmith the Marshal of Goldshire: Dughan are waiting  
"Welcome adventurers -Dughan speaks- Northshire is a garden, compared Elwynn Forest"  
"Is more than clear -says Nailock- sir"  
"Let's see what the letter Mcbride -says Dughan opening the letter- well, it said you are come from the academy and have been referred to private range of the alliance. Congratulations"

"well -Gabriel question after drinking water- What do we do first?  
"about what -Davis says while searching for a particular- explore Fargodeep mines?"  
"Or to help nearby farms" - says Nailock-  
the highelf approaches and gets behind Gabriel, draws his dagger and made a cut to him  
"And dodge the dagger!" -Davis and Nailock screams-  
"What dagger?" -Gabriel suddenly asks-

"Well -Dughan said- disturbing reports just arrive"  
"More kobolds -says Nailock- sir?"  
"yes -responds Dughan- but there is something more, the miners had no problems while the soldiers are accompanying"  
"Perhaps those are Defias -says Davis- grapes and copper ..."  
"I doubt that they are them -Gabriel says- the soldiers are stronger than bandits"  
"I need you to investigate further -says Dughan- whatever it is, Take care of that -Dughan give a map at Gabriel- use this map for the way to the mine ...light bless you"  
"Yes, sir" -say the three-

In the next saga...Goldshire Saga, in the next chapter...Chapter VI: The Pride of Goldshire!

_And...you felt the inner light growing in your soul?_

* * *

Deviantart: blueredor. deviantart /art/Chapter-V-Garrick-Padfoot-526599730

Wattpad: /119947285-the-chronicles-of-azeroth-chapter-v-garrick


	7. Chapter VI - The Goldshire's Pride

Previously...on The Chronicles of Azeroth

"I see those fools at the Abbey sent some fresh meat for us", Garrick said mockingly challenged and looking at them, "you success to overcome all my thieves... is the first time that adventurous as you manage to beat many of us".  
"I don't know whether to take it as a compliment", Nailock said trying to deduce, "or nonsense".  
"Nailock", Davis said reluctantly.  
"Returns the vineyard of the town, Garrick!", Gabriel demanded by threatening with his hammer.  
"You are finish!, you don't have more forces", Davis said as he and Karjub prepare their spells.  
"Not if i'm still alive!", Garrick scream willingness to fight

"Don't think (_Cough)_ you won", Garrick said about to pass out, "...the others...will... avenge!".

"Behold, the heroes of Northshire!", Mcbride proclaim with loud applause being accompanied by all the crowd.

"Garrick Padfoot", Willem formality yells the sentence, "by numerous robberies, murders, looting and be a member of defias...the people of Northshire sentence you to death".  
"You'll see!", Garrick yelled to the public, "someday, we will revenge on your deceive...we'll bomb-".

He is interrupted by an executioner who cut the rope and Garrick dies down his neck broken in pieces, people broke into a celebration like a new year. With haste, some people install the long tables of feasts, the three are reported to Mcbride at the entrance of the chapel.

His parents stand up from their chairs and strongly embrace his son, Gabriel is still confused by this.

"Before you leave, we need to talk about something that we've hidden you all these years", Gregory said without knots in the throat.  
"In case you wondered why you've that necklace", Victoria with sadness point the necklace what wearing it around his neck much of his life, "read this letter".

Gabriel tries to read the old letter, but was somewhat wrinkled and stained over time.

"If you've difficult to reading it, we can clarify", Victoria said resting his hand on the right shoulder of Gabriel.  
"Well, sure", Gabriel said curiously.  
"Well...", Gregory breathe deeply and after a few seconds of silence begins, "we're not your real parents".

Victoria was about to burst into tears, but stand that feeling, Gabriel quickly focused his gaze on their parents.

"(Goodbye...father...mother)", Gabriel thought to look at so grateful people, "the day has come to search my destiny and answers".

They look among each other, were more than determined extended their hands grabing between their wrists.

"Well, finally the day has come...the day that we show to Azeroth, that we'll be mighty", Gabriel said with an improvise speech, "it will be a "long journey", lets face the dangers, adventures, explore the entire world. We've light and the alliance on our side, are you ready for this?".

"_They began to move_", the voice said from the stone, "_are you sure that is everything ready?_".  
"Well, of course it's ready", the Highelf said with an evil and lust voice, "let them come...heh heh heh".

* * *

_Elwynn Forest  
Northshire Border  
25 years after First War (year 617 by King calendar)_

After turning in one of the ways, they contemplate the great height of the wall of Northshire, is high enough to force the invaders come from the hills. It's guarded by two soldiers in each entry with a total of six soldiers, arriving at the main entrance, they see a modest man cooling his face in the fountain adorned with a statue of a lion.

"Greetings, adventurers!". The man said, shaking his hand, "my name is Falkhaan Isenstrider, Every adventurer should rest when exhaustion sets in, right?".  
"But of course!". Nailock responded with a nod, "why not?, ha ha ha".  
"There is no better tavern across the entire Elywnn forest like Lion's Pride Inn!". Falkhaan said enthusiastically, "My best friend, Innkeeper Farley, runs it".  
"Interesting". Davis said while play with his beard.  
"If you tell him I sent you, he may give you the special discounted rates on food and drink". Falkhaan said, "if you go to Goldshire, just turn left of the square, and you find the tavern".  
"Thanks for the information". Gabriel said, "just we are going to Goldshire".  
"You're welcome". Falkhaan said and when the three entered into the Elwynn Forest, "good luck!".

After the three were far from Northshire, Falkhaan also enters into the forest for go to a nearby house, must surely is his home. But on the arrival, it notice that the door is open.

"But what...happened here?". Falkhaan wondered scared.

Enters to the house and see that the place is a mess, crushed apples, broken books, furniture moved out of their places. Suddenly the door closes, the man turns himself to the door and finds a woman of the race Quel'dorei (Highelf in common speech) armed with two daggers, wearing a dark brown and dark green leather armor with short brushed gold silver plated hair, hides her face with quite pointy ears and blue eyes with a red cloth. But there is something different in her eyes, those eyes are like fighting to maintain the control. The bandit charges to Falkhaan, pushes his body and almost stabs him with their daggers ending digging into the wooden wall.

"Well?". The elf asked with a threatening tone.  
"I talk to them, they will go to Goldshire". Falkhaan responded with much fear as the elf release a dagger from the wall and keep it close to his neck cutting something to the collar of his shirt, "why you invaded my house?, please don't kill me!".

Move apart their daggers and sheaths it, Falkhaan gives to her a small bag with silver coins, the elf receives it and tied at her waist.

"Well". The elf said with a seductive tone while withdrawing, "I had to find food, the life of a mercenary isn't easy, you know?, thanks...you'll live". Turns and looks at him now with her green eyes, "for now".

Quickly leaves the house with the business done leaving a poor little traumatized man.

"I regret having done this, but I had no choice". Falkhaan said staring at the ceiling, "sorry Farley".

* * *

Opening: youtube /watch?v=A7tvWWt1-Eo 0:00-0:24, 0:37-2:24

**The Chronicles of Azeroth**

**Season I**

**Goldshire Saga**

**Chapter VI:The Goldshire's Pride**

While in the middle of the road to Goldshire ...

"Karjub?". Nailock wonders while remind the imp, "Is that his name?".  
"Yes, even as we the warlocks are the summoners of our invocations". Davis said, "we can't change their name, as they has consciousness too".  
"But isn't dangerous to invoke beings from the Twisting Nether?". Gabriel asked.  
"I don't think so". Davis said, "depends on the power level of the master, if he can summon a demon and this ends on the verge of not having enough mana, the invocation will get rid and will lose the control of his master".  
"It's definitely dangerous". Nailock said with swallow.  
"I can imagine when we must face with these terrible warlocks". Gabriel looks at Davis with doubt.  
"Who knows what we can find". Davis concluded when they arrives at the entrance to Goldshire.

A small village appears in their view, to the left of the square is the Lion's Pride Inn, on the right a blacksmith, and the merchants in the south. Coming from the entrance of the blacksmith there is the Marshal Dughan. Like Mcbride, isn't wearing his helmet showing his dark yellow square hair with a beard and armed with a spiked mace.

"Welcome adventurers". Dughan said when exchanging salutes, Gabriel pulls out of his backpack a sealed letter candle with a wax the sign of the alliance, "I see you have the Mcbride answer...Northshire is a garden compared to Elwynn Forest".  
"This more than clear, sir." Nailock said staring at the trees.  
"I wonder what Marshal McBride has to report...Let's see what the letter says". Dughan said receiving the letter and open it.

_Marshal Mcbride of the Northshire Valley Village reporting:_

_The activity of kobolds has increased in the vicinity of Northshire Valley. They camp north of the abbey and within the Echo Ridge Mine in alarming numbers. I've marshalled paladins, warriors and other local folk to aid me in ridding us of the vermin. This progresses well. And I'll update as needed._

"I remember there was a stir when we founded a chest". Nailock said scratching his head.  
"I thought that warriors aren't fascinated with treasure chests". Gabriel deducted.  
"We're all elated on that day". Davis said, recalling that bad time, "among the three we only had three gold coins from the academy".

_More alarming than the kobolds, a human gang of thieves has emerged in the valley. They wear red bandanas and call themselves a brotherhood. This level of organization may lead to trouble, both here and in all of Elwynn Forest. We have identified one of their leaders-one Garrick Padfoot-and hope to bring him to justice soon. Upgrade: yesterday was sentenced in the hangs_.

"Red bandanas?". Dughan said touching his chin, "Defias!".  
"At that time we're the only ones who fought him". Gabriel said, "and we recover the Osworth vineyard".  
"And what happened to the rest of the graduates?". Dughan asked worriedly.  
"They preferred to leave Northshire". Nailock said moving his head with denial.

"_There has been an increase in reported animal attacks in Northshire. Eagan believes the wolves in the valley were scared here from Duskwood. Although the wolves rarely hunt human prey, the sheer number of them has caused some incidents with farmers. And many livestock have gone missing._".

"Just enough that the most advanced warlocks who're in the academy spelled Fears on them". Davis said.

_The bearers of these documents is to be awarded Deputy status with the Stormwind Army, having served Northshire with eagerness and distinction. I'm confident you'll find this people useful in Elwynn Forest._

_Signed_

_Marshal Douglas McBride_  
_Stormwind Army_  
_Northshire_

"Well, it says here that you've been awarded Acting Deputy Status with the Stormwind Marshals". Dughan said closing the report, "congratulations.".  
"Like substitutes?". Nailock wondered.  
"Wouldn't it be better trainee, sir?". Gabriel asked.  
"Ha ha...is just to avoid discomfort among you". Dughan replied, "keeping Elwynn safe is no picnic...what with most the army busy doing who knows what for who knows which noble!".  
"(Is that why the graduates was withdrawned?)", Gabriel thought.  
"It's hard to keep track of politics in these dark days...". Dughan continued, "well...rest awhile while i search reports of the town for you, go to the inn, go with honor friends".

The three are dismissed with a salute and goes in a tour of the village, after a while heading to the inn, it notice that across the square there is not much movement.

"Maybe one of these days could look for professions". Gabriel said, "and have more copper coins if we don't find any quests".  
"Good idea". Davis said, "between masters and better items makes us spend a lot of coins".  
"Work?". Nailock asked while setting a bad sigh, "but as we could get materials...we don't have good economy right now".  
"Don't be lazy Nailock". Davis said, "and did you expect the money will fall from the sky?".  
"I know it sounds boring". Gabriel said slapping Nailock's right shoulder. "but will let you to survive...lets enter".  
"For me I only need a sharp weapon and I'm done". Nailock said with decision.

* * *

Gabriel and Davis laughed until their laughter faded with the atmosphere of the tavern, it was as where the whole town is gathered, full of adventurers of all races of the alliance: Humans, Dwarves, Gnomes, and rarely Nightelfs that haunt these forests. Some laughs heartily by the effect of the drinks, others do a competition driking beer, conversations and meetings, of course, relaxing and joyful music of a tavern...typical atmosphere of a tavern...the three manages to locate a free table with three seats near of the fireplace, the owner himself bartender Farley serves.

"How's it going adventurers". Farley said while finish cleaning a glass, "Rest and relaxation for the tired and cold - that's our motto!". Please, take a seat by the fire and rest your weary bones".

Even they walked a mile away, isn't bad to rest next to the fireplace.

"Would you like to try a sampling of some of our fine food and drink?", Farley asked, "what i can serve you?".  
"Falkhaan has recommended us to rest here". Gabriel answered.  
"Ah yes, yes!, a good choice to the best place to relax!". Farley said with a loud whistle, "Melika!".

Quickly reaches his assistant, after attending a group of gnomes who were already beginning to get drunk.

"You called Farley?". Melika wondered.  
"Bring the special from the house to these three adventurers". Farley told winked.  
"Why not, i'll back". Melika said running hastily to the kitchen.  
"Nice!, free food!". Nailock exclaimed shaking their hands as if set fire to a wooden stick.

While Melika serves the food, the three discussed the possible quests according to that they saw with the people of the town. Now Melika brings some jugs of beer with red apples accompanied by pork steaks and water glasses. At the same time, a couple of men with brown leather helmets, wearing leather armor one tan and the other with black leather and a shoulder with spikes armed with a large axe and sword accompanying the same Highelf who did business with Falkhaan.

"Well, are those with red apples". the Highelf whispered to them, "surround the place, as i approach them".  
"Understood". the villain in black armor responded.  
"Go, go". the robber with brown armor demanded.

The three are scattered around the place, the highelf slowly draw her daggers and approaches to the three.

"Well". Gabriel said after finishing the discussion and drinking water, "Where do we start?".  
"How about". Davis said while thinking in a particular, "explore the Fargodeep mine".  
"Helping nearby farms". Nailock said.

The Highelf is located behind Gabriel, completely draw her dagger and attacks on the Gabriel's neck.

"And avoid those daggers!". Davis and Nailock shouted at the same time pointing to Gabriel.  
"What daggers?". Gabriel asked with surprise to see on one hand the tip of a knife coming towards him.

Gabriel manages to avoid the attack by a hair. The three were surprised to see a woman looking for a fight in a tavern, bandits that accompany her, causes a fight inside the tavern with food. A battle of food, wines, breads, beer breaks, and any food as projectiles flying in the air. Farley, Mileka and the rest of the bartenders hides in the kitchen.

"But what the hell?!". Gabriel exclaimed.

They note that they are surrounded by three bandits that each draw their red bandanas to hide their faces, but why covers when they already saw their faces?, was for another reason.

"They paid me very well for you". the Highelf said, "but business is business".  
"Red bandanas". Davis said when preparing his Immolate.  
"Defias!". Gabriel shouted when preparing its new two-handed sword.  
"Great food, great atmosphere". Nailock said, "and now a good fight". shows his great axe, "couldn't be better start on this day".

The Highelf gets angry and directly attacks to Nailock cutting part of his chest, luckily had armor or else would have been killed. Nailock is surprised and Gabriel tries to attack with his sword, but fails. The Highelf is very fast and appears behind Nailock in seconds, performs two other attacks and ends with a Eviscerate, an accumulated attack that pushes toward the table and hard fall taking with some plates and glasses. Davis tries to summon Karjub, but is interrupted by a jar of beer that comes directly to his head. Gabriel activates its Seal of Rightneousses, try again, but the Highelf do Evasion, ensuring that the attacks fails. Gabriel is surprised by her speed and was wounded with a few attacks of the Highelf, Nailock recovers from his fall and sees that the two bandits were coming over him, one is struck by a Charge getting hurt with Heroic strike. The other villain pushes toward the kitchen with a big blow to the neck. Some hits are heard in and the bandit is dropped, left out of the kitchen. Meanwhile, Gabriel finally manages to hurt her with his sword, the Highelf suffers a little spark of light by the seal. Davis recovers from the launch of the beer and rages.

_Fear_!

The head of the Highelf is covered by a black aura and a purple skull appears shaking quickly in the air, is frightened and starts running around, losing control without managing to dodge all the projectiles of food and drinks, where she eventually fall.

"Damn you warlock!". The Highelf said while removes the dirt on her clothes drying food and beer, "Erlan, Jack, retreat!".

The two bandits obey and manage to escape, the bartenders goes out of the kitchen with Nailock. They see the place is a mess, and all the customers decides to leave the place.

"Thank adventurers!". Farley exclaimed, "That elf comes here every day, looking us with a sneer. Now thanks to you, she may not get back...next time when you come...you'll receive another round from the house!".  
"Thank you". Gabriel said shaking his pants, "you need help with the clutter?".  
"Don't bother". He said as Mileka mops, "we're accustomed to, just enjoy the stay".  
"We insist". Gabriel said as he collected broken dishes.  
"Curses Defias". Nailock told while he finish drinking his beer mug, "I thought that we had done with them".  
"I had doubts about the beer". Davis said while coughing, "Now, I don't like it".  
"Yes, Nailock". Gabriel said as he left a tray full of food wasted on the bar, "but apparently, this brotherhood is serious".  
"We've to warn Dughan". Davis said to see through the window that is already getting dark.

* * *

Almost overnight, the elf with the bandits, escapes to lose track of the soldiers of the town, through the trees, a shadow appears with shinning yellow eyes. The elf emits a scream as if she longer holding a weight on her head, was changing her eyes to completely green eyes of corrupt magic.

"So, Sin'dorei (Bloodelf in common speech), they are rude, hmm?". The shadow said dispersing a little icy wind from his mouth, "the explorers of the passed Garrick were right, those three are that have potential and would have to recruit them or destroy them".  
"Yes". The bloodelf said while recovers her breath, "I'll need your ice magic, Mage Nodarel".

From the shadows, a Undead Mage from the Forsaken (Don't confuse them with the Undead of the Scourges) with masked Defias bandage, dead hair greened blue, his face is tied with a black belt shaped leather is revealed with a form of X and the eyes with such celestial luster as a glacier...the bandits are terrified at the sound of his claws ice, dressed in a black with green edges robe, shoulder pads with three layers and armed with a dagger and a staff with a green sphere at one end.

"Okay". Nodarel replied while freezing even more his claws, "i've been waiting to rip someone...heh heh heh".

At night, after eating a snack, they complete the three quests like: the gold dust and candles from the kobolds, explored the Fargodeep mine in the south of Goldshire and defeated the kobold leader in the area: Goldtooth...and now they meet again with Dughan already exhausted reporting their results.

"Well". Dughan said, "I've received disturbing reports".  
"More kobolds, sir?". Gabriel asked doing a sigh.  
"Hum, this is bad news". Dughan continues, "what's next, dragons?!, we'll have to increase our patrols near that mine. Thanks for your efforts." Dughan looks through his pockets and read a report, "and if...is more kobols...and hold a moment...I might have another task for you".  
"We're ready for anything!". Nailock scream with decision but almost fell to the ground from the exhaustion.  
"Yes, I see". Dughan replied that enthusiasm, "but you should rest first, that there is something more. A few days ago, several miners should not had problems returning to the town with a cargo of coppers to be accompanied by soldiers".  
"Maybe it's the Defias". Davis concluded, "wouldn't be surprised that they require coppers".  
"I doubt that". Gabriel said crossing his arms, "implies that those soldiers are stronger than from Northshire".  
"The paladin is right, but I need you to investigate the Jasperlode mine". Dughan said, "whatever that is, do this mission on the next morning, light bless you and good night".  
"Good night, sir!". The three yelled ending their day.

Meanwhile, in the Northshire Abbey, Brother Neals finish reordering the library with the last book.

"It's costed convince Drusilla that this book should be stored in the library and not in her chambers". Neals commented while seeing the cover of The Power of The Void.

He hear someone is coming to the library, is the Marshal McBride with a halfway candle doing the last round before bedtime.

"Are you done Neals?". McBride said, "is already late".  
"Yes brother Mcbride, i'm ready". Neals said placing The Powers of The Void on his place.

Once turn off the fires of the library, they went to the chapel main hall and an entrance next to the library, a first aid nurse appears.

"You finish reviewing the patients?". Mcbride asked.  
"Yes Mr. Mcbride, most of the patients will be discharged tomorrow". the nurse said with a curtsy.  
"And our host, isn't still gives sign of wanting to wake up?". Neals asked with concern remembering the Gabriel's favor.  
"Unfortunately not". The nurse answered moving her head with a denial.  
"I got reports from the Royal Library". Mcbride continued, "as i feared, we would ask the help from the Nightelfs...i've to send a letter, good night".  
"Goodnight Mcbride". The two answered him.

Everyone goes to bed, but in the infirmary at the end of the room, a voice of an unknown language is in the air.

_It's time my girl, get up and go out to meet your fate_.

Hearing that, finally after several days unconscious, the strange woman who came from the portal by the black hand, opens her eyes emitting a powerful white light and reacts with the sign of her forehead.

Ending: youtube watch?v=aRB0w7IZlJw 0:00-0:31, 0:44-1:40

* * *

In the next chapter...of The Chronicles of Azeroth...

Suddenly, part of the boat begins to freeze inside and be broken in a bit to get into the hands of Nailock  
"Ahhh! -Shouts Nailock- cold!, cold!..is Cold!  
"What!" -Davis surprised exclaims-  
"Launch the boat before the water freezes us! -Gabriel shouts-  
The semi-frozen boat pond and broken, is aloof from them and they reached the small island on the edge...the murlocs that are front of them begins to move  
"RRRRUUNNNN!" -Shout the three-

A few minutes after discovering more fatal destinations for the peasants...the three reach a cobwebbed corridor. They walk slowly in case there is danger, a small skulls falls to the ground  
"What was that?" -Asks Nailock-  
"Skulls falling down"-meets Davis-  
"prepare -says Gabriel- if they can attack us.."  
Move a little more, and the wall begins to appear black spiders willing to defend his home

But dodges, causing the spider bite a rock, throws a judgment and the spider is struck by the hammer, but still resists. Nailock, having recovered from his bite, goes again to charge and manages to cut a leg with heroic strike, the spider furiously throws a large web that binds the three  
"Great ... -says Nailock- more web"  
Easily manage to break the cobwebs and attack again, only now. Motherfang became faster and manages to knock out Nailock with a leg  
"Nailock!" -Gabriel and Davis screams-  
The spider shoots a webball and Davis bangs, which is pushed against a wall and the ball becomes a cobweb net, knocking him away to his staff and Karjub`s disappears  
"Damn!" -Davis says-  
Gabriel left alone against the spider, the two make a frontal attack, stopping ending the bite of the spider with his sword.

In the next chapter...Chapter VII: The Spider of the Jasperlode mine!

_And...you felt the inner light growing in your soul?_


	8. Chapter VII - spider of Jasperlode Mine

Sorry for the delay!...but, there it's!

Profiles: blueredor. deviantart gallery/54200683/Perfiles-Profiles

* * *

Previously ...on The Chronicles of Azeroth

"Well?". The elf asked with a threatening tone.  
"I talk to them, they will go to Goldshire". Falkhaan responded with much fear as the elf release a dagger from the wall and keep it close to his neck cutting something to the collar of his shirt, "why you invaded my house?, please don't kill me!".

Move apart their daggers and sheaths it, Falkhaan gives to her a small bag with silver coins, the elf receives it and tied at her waist.

"Well". The elf said with a seductive tone while withdrawing, "I had to find food, the life of a mercenary isn't easy, you know?, thanks...you'll live". Turns and looks at him now with her green eyes, "for now".

"They paid me very well for you". the Highelf said, "but business is business".  
"Red bandanas". Davis said when preparing his Immolate.  
"Defias!". Gabriel shouted when preparing its new two-handed sword.  
"Great food, great atmosphere". Nailock said, "and now a good fight". shows his great axe, "couldn't be better start on this day".

_Fear_!

The head of the Highelf is covered by a black aura and a purple skull appears shaking quickly in the air, is frightened and starts running around, losing control without managing to dodge all the projectiles of food and drinks, where she eventually fall.

Everyone goes to bed, but in the infirmary at the end of the room, a voice of an unknown language is in the air.

_It's time my girl, get up and go out to meet your fate_.

Hearing that, finally after several days unconscious, the strange woman who came from the portal by the black hand, opens her eyes emitting a powerful white light and reacts with the sign of her forehead.

* * *

_Elwynn Forest_

_Crystal Lake_

_25 years after the First War (617 by king calendar)_

In a new evening on the shores of the Crystal Lake, east of Goldshire, the mage Alexandros wears a different red clothes armed with a slightly bent staff just finished to collect Crystal Kelp Frond, a murloc is roast by one fireblast and about to return to the town he heard shouts nearby. Addresses where was the shouts and reached to the Jasperlode mine, seeing that several defias goes out of the mine, decides to hide in a tree. And finally a loud shrill cry is heard.

"But what it was that?". Alexandros asks while looks two defias are out of the mine, "should be thieves".

The mage hidden even more inside in the tree and several kobolds walks to them.

"Is she angry?". One kobold asked.  
"Yes". A defias responded facing the entrance of the mine, "with a cut of a old peasant clothing that was more than enough to make her angry".  
"Heh heh heh". The other defias laughed, "let's return to Nodarel for tell them how they can regain their mine".

The two thieves and kobolds, with its naughty smiles leave the place. Alexandros leaves the tree and takes a few steps toward the mine.

"I'd better enter to investigate". Alexandros said with a tone of uncertainty, "Nodarel...it sounds familiar".

Slowly, the mage enters into the cave illuminated with a hand wrapped in fire...meanwhile, the two defias meets a other group of defias, the high elf and Nodarel were waiting for them.

"It's done". A defias reported.  
"Perfect". Nodarel said while plays with his ice nails, "while you kobolds, make sure to get the attention to these inepts".  
"Yes, yes". A kobold replied, "our mine".  
"Of course". The bloodelf said approving the plan, once the two kobolds left the area, "Nodarel, Are you sure this will work?  
"Don't worry". Nodarel said coldly at her, "no one suspected its existence of this spider, and it's enough to wipe out these three...she just need a little push".

Defias finish to tie a few knots nets. Suddenly, a little green leprechaun with ears like an elf (better known as goblins) come wearing red cloth on his face.

"Hey". The goblin said, raising his hands, "these rascals started to move on!".  
"Well guys". The bloodelf ordered, "Move!".

* * *

Opening: youtube /watch?v=A7tvWWt1-Eo 0:00-0:24, 0:37-2:24

**The Chronicles of Azeroth**

**Season I**

**Goldshire Saga**

**Chapter VII:The Spider of the Jasperlode mine**

Minutes later, the three adventurers arrive in the Crystal Lake with the last quest of Goldshire: Investigate the Jasperlode mine. The lake has small islands in the middle, they see that is inhabited by many humanoid creatures with scales and ridges, sharp claws, teeth and a kind of fish. They live in small thin palm trees and are famous for make a particular scream: rwlrwlrwl Grahl!

"Seriously...Murlocs?". Davis asked with surprise.  
"Until today, they are a mystery". Gabriel responded with an eyebrow up.  
"There might be something more strange than a humanoid fish?". Nailock asked with a small face of fear.

They notice that, if they move along the edge of the lake, they could come up with many mangy wolves and thieves in the forest...or in the faster and safer option: cross in the middle of the lake.

"There must be a way to pass". Davis says when analyse the situation.  
"And if we use that raft?". Gabriel asked pointing to a abandoned and broken.  
"But there is no oars". Nailock said clarifying they couldn't use it.  
"We should use it backwards". Gabriel said, as like he didn't draw the attention that detail.  
"Wait...backwards?". Davis asked with confusion.

They both look strangely to Gabriel, while he brings the boat to coast and manages with several attempts in thrusts, can turn it around.

"Ahhh". Nailock screamed understanding the idea. "I see!".  
"How?". Davis asked in a tone of absurdity.  
"Help me Nailock". Gabriel demanded.

Gabriel and Nailock up the pot by the edges and enters...even be the more serious of the three, Davis laughs.

"Ha ha ha, why didn't thinked of this before?". Davis laughed at how ridiculous that looks an old raft with legs.  
"I learned this in the class of survival". Gabriel said, "it recalls me when you missed and Nailock fell asleep".  
"Don't remind me". Nailock said look down a bit embarrassed and make his side going down of the raft.  
"Hey!". Gabriel caught his attention, "but don't drop it!".

After Davis entered the raft also raised his arms to support the effort.

"So your idea is to cross a whole lake with a looking up raft?". Davis asked as trying to reason, "don't you think this is illogical?".  
"Not if we tried". Gabriel said, "and I hope that the lake isn't too deep".

And slowly the three walks into the lake, it notice that the depth doesn't turn out to be so deep, barely managing to hide along with the raft into the water. For some reason, the idea worked, only their heads were not wet inside the raft, and as the three cross the lake studded murlocs strangely watched the movement, the defias group reach the shore of the lake, also looking strangely those waves.

"I remember there was an old raft". The bloodelf thought aloud, "these three must be inside of that raft!, freeze them!".  
"Let the murlocs have some fun". Nodarel said while preparing a spell clearing the ice from his claws and take a shape of a large block of ice.  
"_Frostbolt_!"

The small diamond-shaped ice fly to impact the raft...slowly sounds a freezing ice crunching the wood.

"What was that push?". Nailock asked surprised.  
"Maybe a murloc trying to freeze". Davis responded as if it were nothing new.  
"There murlocs with magic?". Gabriel asked to slide his right leg with a skull on the bottom of the lake.  
"Magic can surprise". Davis replied, "even the most insignificant can learn magic if you've enough intelligence".

Suddenly part of the raft begins to freeze inside and slowly breaks until the ice reaches the hands of Nailock.

"Outside it's very cold...wait, I freeze!". Nailock screams trying to move away his hand from the raft.  
"Huh?!". Gabriel and Davis are surprised as their hands are frozen by the ice too.  
"Let's get off the raft!". Gabriel said, "before the water touch the ice!".

The semi-frozen and broken raft is launched, on impact with the water is broken into many pieces. They noted that reached the edge of one of the islands...the murlocs are in front of them watching on one side and pulling stone blades.

"RRRUUUNNN!". The three shouted at the same time.

Running terrified across inbetween them, the defias observed the scene with lots of laughs.

"Ha ha ha ha, that warlock deserved it". The bloodelf said bitterly.  
"What it's likely can cause a piece of ice". Nodarel said, "but let's not waste time".

The Defias leave the lake and the three made it out of the lake, completely soaked. Nailock sneezes repeatedly.

"That was close". Gabriel said in between gasps.  
"Who have been the funny mage who attempt freeze us?". Davis asked with reluctance.  
"Hey, friends". Nailock called the attention touching their shoulders with his fingers.  
"What?". Gabriel asked.  
"We should better keep...running!". Nailock screamed toward the water.

The murlocs swam quickly and emerge from the water.

"WWWHHHAAATTT?!". The three were surprised with full lungs.

With no alternative, the three continue to escape from the murlocs. After several minutes running through the forest, are on the track to Jasperlode mine. The kobolds were waiting from them.

"Look, look". A kobold said looking run at three, "they come!". But he look again behind them, "murlocs!".

The whole plan of the kobolds went straight to ruin by the murlocs.

"Look!, a mine!". Gabriel shouted to reach the entrance of the mine.

And when they thought they could be save hiding inside the mine, they stopped hearing the footsteps of the slimy paws murlocs. They revolve themselves and notice how they run in terror, some bumping, beating others to return directly to the lake.

"Ha ha ha". Nailock laughed confidently, "they are funny".  
"Don't be silly!". Davis exclaimed as he felt a presence within the mine. "They must have seen something we don't feel it".  
"Maybe you're right". Gabriel said doubtfully, "feels a dark place...I've a bad feeling about this".

* * *

They see that the entrance is dark and gloomy, on the floor a thin layer of green mist...bodies of kobols, peasants, cobwebs, copper vains embedded in rocks, buried miners with pikes and prey unfinished to be eated wrapped cobweb bags.

"You're right". Nailock said while looking at the kobols wrapped in spiderweb, "there is something more".  
"It will be dark, we need a wooden stick". Davis said, "I'll do a Immolate for use it as a torch to light".  
"Here". Gabriel said when collected an extinguished torch.  
"Perfect". Davis sighed, shook his arms to launch the spell, "_Immolate_".

He manages to light the torch, but something isn't right. The immolate quickly burns the torch and reaches to the hand of Gabriel and also burned.

"Wo wo wo". Gabriel screamed to release the torch and charred, "it burns!".  
"Sorry". Davis said scratching his head.  
"You're the best warlock of the generation". Gabriel said with claim , "and still you don't control your destruciton spells?!".  
"You know...we're novices". Davis replied, "even who born with great mana, we could go wrong heh heh heh".  
"Smug". Gabriel said, shaking his head.  
"It's for best, i'll look for a branch of a tree". Nailock said with sigh.

Meanwhile, in the depths of the mine, the defias beat some eggs with maces, without breaking the eggs success in draw the attention to the black spider hiding in the walls.

"_They are coming_". A voice sounds, is the bloodelf on the hearthstone of Nodarel, "_get out of there_".  
"Well, it was time to appeal to the owner". Nodarel said with an evil laugh steal an egg of spider.

After discovering more fatal destiny of peasants...the three arrive to a hall full of cobwebs and eggs. They walk slowly if any case of danger, it heards small shards of skulls.

"What was that?". Nailock asked to startle a bit.  
"Some skulls falling to the ground". Davis responded, "You're supposed a warrior...you shouldn't question".  
"Listen up...spiders may attack us". Gabriel said to get his two-hand sword.

They move a little more, and from the wall it begins to appear black spiders like black widows, ready to defend their home.

"On the wall!". Gabriel exclaimed upon seeing them.

The three defends themselfs, it not proved to be a great challenge...spiders directly attack to each one. Gabriel responds in pulverise a spider with a Judgement, Nailock cut in half with Heroic Strike, and Davis launches a Shadow bolt blowing up another spider.

"I'll invoke Karjub". Davis said, "Cover me if there more spiders".

In the Davis feets a black circle appear, it gathers energies from the black orb on his hand while reciting the same words in the final test once they leave the academu...each time a spider appear, Gabriel and Nailock are in charge of them.

"Appears...Karjub!". Davis demanded.  
"_Alright, I'm on it_!". Karjub said in Davis's mind, "Stop yelling!".

A purple blast occurs and Karjub is summoned.

"What's in it for me?". Karjub wonder cranky.

Just see a spider, attacks quickly with their claws and throws firebolts.

"It's a quick imp". Gabriel said after cutting a spider.  
"Speaking of demons, did you remember that time". Nailock wondered after making a thunderclap, "when it appeared that strange lady?".  
"(It's true)". Gabriel thought, "(what happened to her?)".  
"It's Better to keep going". Davis said killing the last spider with corruption.

After a few minutes of fighting until the end of the mine, looks around the floor where that remains of copper ores and mining picks. In the background, where a spider burrow wrapped in cobweb, there is a open chest with a twinkle inside.

"Now it makes sense". Gabriel confirmed, "the peasants, they must have fallen into some kind of spell...they sought this chest".  
"I still don't understand". Davis concludes, "what would happened to the soldiers?, there is no trace of them...Nailock What do you say?".

They see that beside the two there is a shape of a white smoke...Nailock ran like a wretched to the chest.

"Don't be an fool!". Davis scream.  
"Apparently he don't learn". Karjub took his claws into his face.  
"Nailock!". Gabriel shouted, "he must have been charmed".

Both followed the warrior and steps on a trap, ropes as nets with cobwebs gathers them, it tied them, Karjub disappears and hanging.

"Perfect Nailock". Gabriel said wryly, "just perfect".  
"I just wanted to see what was inside the chest". Nailock said waking up from the charm, "cute chest".  
"Why am I not surprised that you're the only one to be enchanted". Davis said denying.  
"And that's perfect for the trap". A dark voice was heard from the entrance to the last section of the mine.

The bloodelf and Nodarel with several defias appears facing them, the undead mage snaps his ice claws and the chest is disappear.

"What?!". Gabriel said astonished, "what are you?".  
"An illusion". Davis exclaimed, "but how?".  
"But...how did we end up hanging in this way?". Nailock said at last awakening.  
"They fell into one of the illusions of the undead mage Nodarel". Nodarel was presented with a bow, the bloodelf laughs.  
"Another one of the Defias". Nailock screamed furiously trying to cut the nets.  
"Ha ha ha...now we have them". The bloodelf said mocking them, "we will collect your bodies when she comes back!".  
"Huh?...Who?". Gabriel asked with surprise.  
"Well, the mother of these spiders". Nodarel responds with mockery, "who else?...She could thanks us for leaving to her collection other three bags of cobwebs, heh heh heh".

The three saw beside them there are several bags of cobwebs, probably should be wrapped corpses. A high-pitched screech is heard, the spiders begin to appear, more than usual.

"It's time to go". Nodarel said when he and the defias turned, "enjoy the company of the host".  
"Damn you!". Davis shouted furiously.  
"Coward!". Gabriel also shouted angrily.

The screech becomes stronger, and the defias are moved away from the place and near of them there are more corpses hunging in the cobwebs ...

"(I've to rely on one of the sacks of cobwebs)". Davis thought as he cast a Immolate, "(let's hope it's still alive)..._Immolate_!".

Thanks for the Davis fire, a sack of web breaks revealing a dead soldier and apparently protected something wrapped in a blanket in his hands. The blanket moves, slips and reveals a lion cub asleep in the hands of the soldier.

"A lion cub?". The three shouted at the same time.

* * *

Yes, it's an lion cub who emits a small roar, more and more spiders are approaching and the sound of their legs can be heard. The cub is released from the hands, jumps to the ground and landed without any problems.

"Why he would've protected so much?". Davis asked.  
"I don't know". Gabriel said the suspect would he have seen it before.  
"An undead and a lion cub, something else i need to know?". Nailock asked as the big whoop is drawing near, "oh clear...a big spider!.  
"Come here, buddy". Gabriel said to the cub that looked curiously close to them, "you could release us, please?".  
"Yeah right, like that puppy could understand you". Davis said wryly.

In this case apparently, the cub understooded completely, jumps with his open snout and bites into one net, but in between the bite there is the Nailock's butt.

"AAAAHHHH". Nailock cryed in pain, "thanks Gabriel". He said angrily.  
Gabriel and Davis laughs, but there is no time to waste...it enters on the stage the first spiders running towards them, the cub success to cut just in time and between the ropes a broadsword, great axe and immolate made to free them from the bag web.

"Thank you, but you must be in a safe place". Gabriel said to the cub about to grab him.

The cub move away from him and growls, it really didn't liked the idea, but understanded. Ran to a rock and sat down with angry look away from the danger.

"Wow, that's smart". Nailock commented.  
"Then we ask where it comes from". Davis said, "But first, let's fight".

The three prepares for the fight, the spiders attacks and try to repel them quickly. Some were somewhat complicated, throwing their webs and poisons...after to survive this spiders, from the background falls from the wall, a large red spider that at least measures up to the half the height and width of the mine...the three swallow saliva and the cub hides behind a bag web.

"What...great...spider". Nailock said with his mouth open.  
"I never thought we would face monsters like these". Gabriel commented taking courage.  
"I recognize this spider...according to a book of the academy, it's Motherfang". Davis commented, "but assumed that the largest spider of the elwynn forest was a myth".

Gabriel activates his seal, Nailock shouts a Battleshout and goes on the attack. Motherfang attacks with one leg, Gabriel is struck by her and falls a bit far. Davis meanwhile, summons once again Karjub and does a combination of firebolt and Shadowbolt. The spider is quick and the combination fails.

"Hey!, This was NOT in my contract!". Karjub gasped at the size of the enemy.

Nailock use charge to the left with a Rend, but Motherfang not seem to be affected her and bites him with venom, Nailock screams in pain and is hit by a paw. Gabriel uses Holy Light to heals him and takes away the poison using Purify (a holy spell that purify poisons and disease states), the spider realizes that and goes after Gabriel. Davis quickly spells Corruption and immolates, Gabriel hits the spider with his sword, she suffers a little spark of light and also tries to bite in response. But dodges, causing the spider to bite on a rock, the paladin launches a judgement and she is struck by the hammer, but the monster still resists. Nailock, having recovered from their bite goes again with charge and success to cut a leg with a Heroic strike, furiously the spider throws a web spins that binds them.

"Great...more web!". Nailock said morosely.

They succeed in imposing easily breaking the cobwebs and attacks once again, only now Motherfang became more faster and manages to knock out Nailock with a big blow.

"Nailock!". Gabriel and Davis shouted with concern.

Other webs are shooted in form of a ball and hits strongly in Davis, which is pushed to the wall and the ball is transformed into a net of web, making drop his staff and Karjub is vanish.

"Don't call on me, I'll call on you". Karjub said until disappear.  
"Damn!". Davis screamed with lament.

Gabriel is only left against the spider, the two makes a frontal attack, ending parrying her bite with his sword. In the bag cobweb where was freed the cub, it suddenly explodes and burns inside, the cub luckily escaped unhurt. It couldn't have a better entrance on the right moment...Alexandros, spells a fireblast to the web and it's carbonized instantly.

"Alexandros?". Davis asked surprised.  
"Hello!". Alexandros said shaking his cloth from the cobwebs, "so many years...it's great to see you guys".  
"So long, uh". Gabriel said leaving Motherfang, "let's talk later, we have a spider to defeat".  
"Oh, Sure". Alexandros nodded, "i tried to go here before, but the defias had come and i failed to burn these traps".

A spider venom squirts and Gabriel dodge it by little, several beads arrives to his shoulder and it start to burn to the skin.

"(Argh ... if it weren't for the Devotion Aura)". Gabriel thought, "(I've been melted to the bone)".

Responds with a judgement and the spider begins at last to feel weak, but still resists. Davis again casts a corruption with a shadowbolt and success to break a leg, Alexandros with a powerful firebolt easily burn the spider's abdomen. Motherfang emits a powerful cry that the three had to cover their ears, thankfully Nailock can react by such noise, but he still wounded.

"Huh?, Alexandros?". Nailock asked with react.  
"Long story, talk later". Alexandros said while casting Arcane Missiles (three arcane missiles) and feeling the advantage of the fight, "hey, super-developed insect!, come here, things will get hot now!. Muajaja".

The three face to the mage somewhat confused, Motherfang reacts with fury using her body and cause a tackle on Gabriel, throwing him to the wall and quickly goes after the casters, to Davis stabs one foot on the left side of the stomach knocking him instantly. Alexandros dodge and block with his staff, but is broken by the intensity of the attack.

"Davis!". Gabriel cry with danger.  
"This isn't good". Alexandros said it have confidence to see.

The spider tries again against the mage, but hold back with more Arcane missiles. The missiles doesn't affected her in the neither minimum and throws a spider web, the mage manages to dodge by little, try to enchant her with Polymorph (transformation), but didn't effect...now ...a fireblast...neither. Surprised, Alexandros not react to the attack and is severely beaten to the ground.

"Alexandros!". Gabriel screamed as he is the only one standing, "(now i'm left alone)".

Tries to fight back, but the spider again whips him with their feet and falls too...before losing consciousness, the seal of righteousness disappears. Motherfang before to do the coup de grace, the medallion reacts with an orange light, the spider is horrified to see such brilliance and walks away.

"What is that?". Alexandros wonder to see that Gabriel gets an orange glow in the shape of his body.

Gabriel in subconscious runs desperately making a frontal attack with his broadsword with a little orange shape and with a little more speed manages to cut with full strength to the head of the spider successing to cut several eyes, leaving her somewhat blind. Suddenly, Gabriel reacts.

"Uh, what happened?". Gabriel asked surprised, "Wait...how did I get this glow?".  
"Stupid!, react!". Alexandros shouts with great force.

Awkwardly doubt, Gabriel suffered a spider bite that hopefully could see it, achieving put on a lethal effect with her poison and the strange aura disappears...it's all out of action, the spider begins to decide who start to transform it into a bag web, but is interrupted by several arrows wrapped in a kind of arcane spell that nails her body in on a second explodes some small sparks and the spider suffers with agony, and finally is completely down.

"But what was that all about?...". Alexandros asked as he becomes unconscious.

Gabriel saw this, barely manages to stand up and with his broadsword pierces to the head, ending her suffering. He still has something mana to heal the poison of his friends, his vision starts to blurred, he spells purify on Davis, Nailock and Alexandros. Feeling his mana is empty, it falls back to the ground and begins to feel the poison, turns his head to a secret entrance to this sector, looks the responsible of those arrows, but he can't distinguish well from his shadow and darkness of the mine. Gabriel about to collapse, the last thing he could saw was a pair of thin, black hooves.

* * *

Among the struggle to regain consciousness, he feels dragged with his arms supported by two shoulders, a completely healthy Davis and Nailock supporters him as they came back outside...in the sky contemplates the sunset.

"Gabriel?, are you okay?". Nailock asked to see his friend finally react, "we killed the damn spider...thanks for saving us from the poison, although that you would saved some mana to yourself, so you'll heal yourself".  
"Hey guys, _cough_, i see the purify resulted effective". Gabriel said with difficulty after noticing that he isn't longer poisoned. "Wait...how I'm not poisoned?".  
"I don't know, all I remember is that a stranger approached". Davis responded with vague memories, "I thought saw a shadow touch your forehead with his hands and appeared the same sign as had the strange eredar woman".  
"Huh?, the same sign?". Gabriel asked to open their impression eyes.  
"Despite the danger, it was fun". Alexandros commented while approach to them, manages to remember the strange orange aura, "Wow!, it's true!...that orange thing was great!, tell me how to do it!, ¿¡yes!?".  
"An orange glow?". Gabriel asked as if he had a short amnesia, "I'm sorry...don't know why not remember what happened before I fainted".

The mage gives to them healing potions, which they managed to heal their wounds quickly and regained their mood. Davis recalled that before leaving Motherfang, picked up a leg...this are the proof that the spider is dead.

"Whoever it's that has helped us out of the mine, i suppose there to thank when we meet him or her again". Gabriel said solemnly.  
"Well, now if we can introduce, warlock Davis Brandbain". Davis said with reverence, "and the warrior clown is Nailock Angband".  
"Hey!". Nailock shouted angrily, "I'm not a clown!".  
"And the paladin Gabriel". Davis continued, "you don't need to present...we know your name".  
"Ha ha ha, how a clown could have a good memory?". Alexandros asked mockingly.  
"Hey!...don't ignore me, I'm here!". Nailock scream loudly.

Everyone laughed while all they talked had lived in the four years after that incident with the imps.

"Thanks for the help Alexandros". Gabriel said.  
"No problem". Alexandros responded, "Well, it's time to go".  
"Wait, apparently you're already finished your training...right?". Gabriel asked and sees that Alexandros makes a statement, "you could join us in our party, what you say guys?".  
"If you always and when you stop saying bad jokes". Nailock said.  
"Bad jokes?". Davis asked mockingly, "I think you're out equal with him".  
"Yeah, yeah sure". Nailock answered bitterly.  
"Really?...Well, even more we are is better, right?". Alexandros responded with pleasure.  
"Hold on a second". Gabriel stops recalling to the cub, "where is the lion cub?".  
"I suppose he escaped after the fight". Davis answered.  
"All right then, let's back to the town". Gabriel ended the conversation.

And so, the group returns to Goldshire with the quest accomplished. But several shades are hovering in the woods...among some of them, the lion cub observed how the party had gone from the place. It felt a noice between the brush and with fear run away, it was some women wrapped in a dark brown robe, all it could see at the night was a smile of joy from his mouth and the black hooves. Not far from there...

"Didn't you said the Motherfang would kill them?!". The bloodelf screamed with much anguish to see that the plan didn't work according to the report of a defias was near to the mine.  
"It seems that we've underestimated them". Nodarel reflect their ice claws touching in his bent jaw, "we should alert to the kingpin".  
"I don't think it's a good idea". The bloodelf protest, "we've to think of something else".  
"And what would it be?". Nodarel asked impatiently.  
"First, we must go to Westbrook Garrison".  
"...Very well". Nodarel said to be curious, "I'm all ears".  
And the defias disappear in the woods...

Ending:youtube watch?v=aRB0w7IZlJw 0:00-0:31, 0:44-1:40

* * *

In the next chapter of...The Chronicles of Azeroth...

"Good -continuous Dughan- you have done a great service to Goldshire. Your next destination is to go to the headquarters of the Western frontier. We have received reports of robberies and attacks from gnolls (humanoid dogs). the soldiers are asking for more in Stormwind...but the city has no one available, we do not no one else around here! "  
"the soldiers have died -Gabriel says- in the investigations of mine, sir?"  
"Not really, paladin -responds Dughan- now if you can help, it would be fine. Go to speak with Deputy Rainer at the Westbrook barracks and see what they need to do."

The group enters the great city of the alliance, walking on the bridge of smooth stones of the valley of heroes..is adorned with statues of great heroes like archmage Khadgar, the high elf ranger Alleria, the warrior Danath, the wildhammer dwarf Kurdran and the paladin Turalyon. In the background is the commander of the High Command of the defense in Stormwind: General Marcus Jonathan. They go to the right and note that the Field Marshal Afrasiabi is in the corner. Both the senior soldiers staring

She serve her water and is approached by a man who is already a little drunk  
"Hey loveshis! -Shouts the human-.. hic!,let gosh? Dancing?  
"No thanks -replied the woman- I'm Out"  
About to leave, is approached by a group of thugs: a dwarf, a nightelf and a gnome.  
"Hey, you! -Warns the dwarf- he told you to dance with him!"  
"Thank you, not really -answered the woman- I retire"  
"You will do evil -gnome tells- baby"  
The woman leaves the seat, but it prevents nightelf step is to go elsewhere and the dwarf appears preparing their fists  
"Seriously guys -says the woman- will not"  
There are lots of noise from the people, but the four was not difficult to hear the discussion  
"Oh-oh -says Nailock- problems"  
"What does he think that guy?" -Gabriel said-  
"he will see" says Alexandros-

On the next chapter...Chapter VIII: Lawsuit in the Pig and Whistle tavern!

_And...did you felt it grows a light inside on your soul?_


	9. Chapter VIII - Lawsuit in Pig & Whistle

Profiles: blueredor. deviantart gallery/54200683/Perfiles-Profiles

* * *

Previously...on The Chronicles of Azeroth...

Suddenly part of the raft begins to freeze inside and slowly breaks until the ice reaches the hands of Nailock.

"Outside it's very cold...wait, I freeze!". Nailock screams trying to move away his hand from the raft.  
"Huh?!". Gabriel and Davis are surprised as their hands are frozen by the ice too.  
"Let's get off the raft!". Gabriel said, "before the water touch the ice!".

The semi-frozen and broken raft is launched, on impact with the water is broken into many pieces. They noted that reached the edge of one of the islands...the murlocs are in front of them watching on one side and pulling stone blades.

"RRRUUUNNN!". The three shouted at the same time.

"Don't be an fool!". Davis scream.  
"Apparently he don't learn". Karjub took his claws into his face.  
"Nailock!". Gabriel shouted, "he must have been charmed".

Both followed the warrior and steps on a trap, ropes as nets with cobwebs gathers them, it tied them, Karjub disappears and hanging.

"And that's perfect for the trap". A dark voice was heard from the entrance to the last section of the mine.

The bloodelf and Nodarel with several defias appears facing them, the undead mage snaps his ice claws and the chest is disappear.

"What?!". Gabriel said astonished, "what are you?".  
"An illusion". Davis exclaimed, "but how?".  
"But...how did we end up hanging in this way?". Nailock said at last awakening.  
"They fell into one of the illusions of the undead mage Nodarel". Nodarel was presented with a bow, the bloodelf laughs.

Gabriel saw this, barely manages to stand up and with his broadsword pierces to the head, ending her suffering. He still has something mana to heal the poison of his friends, his vision starts to blurred, he spells purify on Davis, Nailock and Alexandros. Feeling his mana is empty, it falls back to the ground and begins to feel the poison, turns his head to a secret entrance to this sector, looks the responsible of those arrows, but he can't distinguish well from his shadow and darkness of the mine. Gabriel about to collapse, the last thing he could saw was a pair of thin, black hooves.

* * *

_Elwynn Forest  
Goldshire  
25 years after the First War (617 for the calendar of the King)_

They had returned to Goldshire and were greeted as heroes by defeating the giant spider Motherfang, now the people can return to the Jasperlode mine for gather copper. They stayed in the tavern "The Lion's Pride", as its owner Farley had promised a free night for the disorder of the mischievous highelf...now in the blacksmith, under the sound of a hammering metal environment gives their items for repair, while delivering the spider leg to Marshal Dughan.

"A yes...it that was Motherfang after all". Dughan said examining the long red leg, "and any idea on how to this spider arrived on that mine?".  
"If i don't remember it wrong". A footman commented, "a farmer had a pet spider, he said to had lost her".  
"It must be a joke". Alexandros said, the new mage of the group with an indifferent look.  
"But how as he may come to mind in pet a spider?". Nailock exclaimed surprised.  
"Maybe some people find it interesting". Davis said with some security.  
"Strangely enough". Gabriel said hesitantly, "neither he doesn't expected to grow on that size".  
"Good". Dughan continued in reading the report of the quest, "you have done a great service to Goldshire, i feared that the Kobolds had something to do with the disappearances", waving his spike mace near to some long grass, "curses!, the situation is worsening every minute! ".  
"Do you need us to take care of them, sir?". Gabriel asked solemnly.  
"No, thank you for your report lads". Dughan bowed his head, "but wished that the news had been good".

Within a few seconds of silence, the blacksmith Argus had finished repairing their equipment.

"Armors ready!". Argus screamed to entrust his hammer to the sellers of cloth and leather Kurran Steele and weapons Corina Steele.  
"Thanks!, going!". Davis responded by pulling a bag of copper and silver coins separating from the group.  
"And there goes our money". Nailock said to regret that they barely have money.  
"For now I doesn't have quest to offer you". Dughan said seeing the sad face of Nailock, "maybe you could give a little visit to Stormwind".  
"There...we will definitely go to Stormwind". Gabriel said as the group returns to gives back their items.  
"Good luck, light bless you". Dughan makes a salute to them.  
"Yes sir!". Gabriel, Davis and Nailock responded with the salute, but Alexandros did nothing.  
"Well of course!". Alexandros responded to seeing the three, "Dughan".

The three looked at him strangely, as expected, Alexandros wasn't from this region.

"Hmm, Alex?". Gabriel asked, "Why didn't do the salute like us?".  
"Let's say...I'm not from this region, heh heh heh". Alexandros responded by scratching his head, thinking in a second, "huh?...What do you mean?".  
"Well, you must show respect to your superiors". Davis and responded with a start anger.

Alexandros looks to Dughan and at the three who expected also he made the greeting and luckily, Dughan ignore what he said before.

"Sure, old Dughan!". Alexandros shout to make the unrequited greeting.

Dughan is destroyed...the three are ashamed, soldiers and merchants nearby laughed at the situation. Gabriel do a facepalm.

"I don't remember Mcbride said something about a mage in his letter". Dughan said as a drop of sweat on his forehead, "let's say...nothing happened".  
"Thank you sir!". The group responded.

After that comical situation, the four gathered in the square of Goldshire to make the next move.

"But before we go". Gabriel told to the group, "we need training". Check their pockets and bags, "although, there is no way to pay them".  
"And if we sell what we have?". Nailock asked to seeing the necklace.  
"Hey!, this necklace is a family memory!". Gabriel screamed to see the intention of selling it, "that's all I've left from my biological parents".  
"Have you forgot Nailock?". Davis asked, "the best solution, is to get a profession".  
"By having the copper coins we have, it's annoying." Alexandros said to have the budget, "but generates money."

Nailock lose their tempers and frees his arms as if they doesn't had muscles.

"Hopefully we allow to pay later by defeating Motherfang". Gabriel said, "we will meet after lunch on the way north to Stormwind".

The four nodeds and each other routed to their respective class trainers of the town.

* * *

Opening: youtube /watch?v=A7tvWWt1-Eo 0:00-0:24, 0:37-2:24

**The Chronicles of Azeroth**

**Season I**

**Saga Goldshire**

**Chapter VIII: Lawsuit in the tavern Pig and Whistle**

After lunched with their remaining money, the four walks to the north of Goldshire, and after a while they make it to the grand entrance of Stormwind. isn't very well defended, just a couple of ballistas, a few spikes woods, although the Great Wall contradicts the opinion. It's guarded by two footmens before a large wooden gate and four other footmens above the door.

"Welcome to Stormwind, adventurers". A soldier greets, "where are you come from?".  
"From Northshire". Gabriel said, "just out from Goldshire".  
"You aren't the party who defeated a defias leader, Garrick, the villain of Northshire?". The other soldier asked. "and the spider MotherFang?!".  
"Sure it's". Davis replied.  
"Huh, the rumors fly very fast enough". Nailock commented with a proud smile.  
"But it was I, who roast that great spider". Alexandros joked.  
"Well, we have not seen someone fight a rogue leader and a large spider on these days, impressive". The soldier congratulate while turning and makes a wave hand, "let them enter".

The soldiers began to turn wood nuts, where slowly the covering large city gates are opened, the group raise their hands to see that the sunbeam the shooting until they could cover all the way. They manage to spot and contemplate the beauty of the stone bridge in the area of the valley of heroes. Alexandros is shocked to see the statues of heroes who left a legacy in the alliance, Nailock looks carefully at the statue of a soldier aiming his sword tilted to the sky, Davis peered in the Archmage in stone form and Gabriel focused on the statue who wears a book and a broken sword.

"Woah". Alexandros said with his mouth open.  
"Beautiful, isn't?". Gabriel said to the mage, "let's continue".

Does the first steps on the white polished blocks made them entering in to the great city of the alliance, while walking on the bridge, the great gate closes. The bridge is adorned with five statues from the great heroes of the first and second war as the Archmage Khadgar of Dalaran, the Ranger from the Highelf race on the old Silvermoon Alleria Windrunner, the warrior of the ancient kingdom of Stromgarde Danath Trollbane, the Thane of the kingdom dwarf of Ironforge Kurdran Wildhammer, and in the background, the General paladin Turalyon. Next to the last statue, someone are riding on a white horse, it's the high commander of the defense in Stormwind: General Marcus Jonathan. About to come before them, they were about to meet the Field Marshal Afrasiabi, equipped with armor gray and long spines plates gray spines. Both veterans soldiers stares.

"_did you noticed it Davis_?". Gabriel murmured to the warlock, "_yes, these were heroes_".  
"_Yes indeed_". Davis replied, "_it's better go our way, with subtly_".

They continue walking normally turn to the right input, but Alexandros looks at the two high Marshals and...

"Hey, you two!". Alexandros exclaimed, "Why you've that face like being swallowed by a egg of a black dragon?".

All were amazed, Nailock failed to control his laughter and joined.

"It'is true". Nailock commented, "you look terrible!".

Their gazes have become a bother...

"_Shut up and walk!_". Gabriel murmured almost a scream talking.  
"These two...". Davis said while does a facepalm.  
"Ha ha!, rookies". Afrasiabi laughed at them.  
"Quiet Afrasiabi". Marcus said after a neigh of his horse. "Hello adventurers, I'm the General Marcus Jonathan, defender of Stormwind and welcome to Stormwind". looks at the jokers, "keep in their affairs...we'll see someday, maybe someday when you enters in our ranks".  
"Yes sir!". All three responded.  
"As you say". Alexandros responded when they veer towards the main entrance.  
"Black dragon egg, eh?". Afrasiabi asked after a laugh.  
"I've heard worse". Marcus responded, "and indeed, they will be our soldiers...".

They give another turn right and reach to the trade district, a place full of commerce where they sell products, metalwork, auctions, banks and a small tavern. Many people of all races of the alliance travel the place walking, running, mounted by various mounts such as horses, tigers and goats. All buildings are identical, blue roofs and white walls as the floor.

"Wow, that's big!". Alexandros said to see the races.  
"And many people". Nailock commented, "it would be easy to get lost around here".  
"Well, I'll find a blacksmith". Gabriel said, "and you Davis?".  
"Hmm, I'll see if there is a profession that involves books and enchants". Davis replied.  
"I, I...Tailoring". Alexandros said after leaving his sight to a goat.  
"It would be nice to review the first aid". Nailock said.  
"Good". Gabriel said in concluding, "we will gather in the area of the old town...not try to arrive into the night."  
"And, where's that?". Alexandros wonder.  
"From here you walk to the right." Davis responded by indicating the roads with his arm, "turning south of the gryphons and turns right again into the canals...cross the bridge and you will arrive to the old sector."

* * *

It's been passed several hours and is starting to get dark...all able to meet in the tavern "Pig and Whistle", where the modest people often lives in these parts...and the tavern is the best of all Stormwind. Because it's full of people, there is no doubt that all races don't bother to share with each other. Enjoying the ambience, Nailock ran fast and could make take a table for four, the three comes to the bar, where they ask to the innkeeper for refreshments, he serves them and gives a few beers, one the drinks are received, they sits directly at the table.

"And well". Gabriel asked, "did you managed to learn your profession?, I'm a blacksmith and minner".  
"Yes". Davis said, "alchemist and a recent profession, inscription".  
"Costed to find". Nailock said, "but I'm already a first aid".  
"It wasn't exactly as i thought." Alexandros said with downcast, "I think like the owners exaggerated".  
"What happened to you?". Gabriel asked.  
"Well...". Alexandros said after a deep sigh.

_Flashback_

_Elwynn Forest  
Mage Quarter - Stormwind  
...before a couple of Hours_

Inside a cloth store called Duncan's textiles, in the mage quarter...where the mages, warlocks and druids lives, learn spells and some things happens from nowhere known. In addition to the entire quarter has a floor of grass except inside the buildings.

"You must weave this calmly". The tailoring trainer, Georgio Bolero screamed to see how a impatient mage tries to weave a simple linen cloth.  
"But...wouldn't it be better to weld, isn't?". Alexandros asked naively, "I know, fire!, could do it with fire!".

Everyone in the place as much as merchants and customers were startled to hear that the owner of the premises, the light armor merchant Duncan Cullen almost interrupted his business to see that this issue is becoming.

"No no no!". Georgio shouted waving his hands in denial, "...these cloths will burn!, in this profession you shouldn't act like a mage!".  
"OK OK". Alexandros said to try to relax, "with patience". Breaks through a hole and note there is a missing the last and the cloth is finished, "tranquility...".  
"Alexandra, sister". Georgio call to the tailoring supplier to withdraw the linen already clothed for negotiation.

Alexandros began to shake his hands, the Apprentice Tailor, Lawrence Schneider notice it, about to warn everyone that something was wrong and about to cross the last hole with the needle.

"_I CAN DO IT_".

With Involuntary emotion, accidentally releases its flaming fingers and burns the tissue. Cloth ashes fall to the table, the two humans sees such an incident were shocked that the minimum charred cloth begins to quickly burn the store. All the people on the store run for their lives, seeing this, Alexandros tries to control the situation, but turned out to be worse. The fire had already consumed the table and all ran in panic out of the store, where in a few seconds turned out to be a charred building. At least no one died in the incident... Alexandros turns itself, and see the employees and a couple of footmens of the city next to them.

"Uhh". Alexandros with an apologetic look at them, trying to say something...but didn't leave him, "...sorry?".

People gave him a bad sight and persecute the poor mage, where with difficulty, managed to escape.

_End flashback_

"_Sigh_...that it explains the pamphlets...". Davis notes that a pamphlet on his foot, where he collect and sees a news describing Alexandros according to witnesses and a reward equal to the cost of the store...100 gold, "...uhm, danger!, a crazy and pyromaniac mage on the loose".

Suddenly the pamphlet burn instantly, Alexandros angrily performed a small controlled fireblast.

"_Cough_, then I believe that with this, we can stay alive for a short time". Gabriel said, "After a break, we will go to Goldshire in the morning". Raises his beer mug and his friends did the same, "for Azeroth!".  
"_For Azeroth_!". His friends replied to hit their pots and drink them.

* * *

As early for diiner, at the entrance, a mysterious woman with beige leather clothes, a white cape of low quality and coverage his head under a tunic dark brown, blue part of its long, loose and straight hair it appears from her neck as long to the height of her heart. It's equipped with a custom-made boots between, her legs has several objects in their seat pockets, the mens are impressed to see her. She sits at the bar and the bartender Reese Langston, before asking her order, she points to a barrel.

"Doing a jug of water!". Reese screamed to deliver the jug to the lady.

As everyone in the place, including...the group also noted the presence of this mysterious woman.

"Did you see that?". Nailock wondered.  
"I think...I could see her face." Alexandros said.  
"Don't you see something suspicious...?. Gabriel asked with doubt while see the woman hiding something behind her back.  
"Ha ha!". Nailock laughed heartily, "i didn't believe that the paladin were able to see that "area".  
"No no no!". Gabriel refused quickly flushed, "isn't that...look".

All stare...and indeed, something is hidden under her back, as if she hide some sheets of cloths.

"You're right...very strange for my pleasure". Davis confirmed.

The strange woman finishes her water jug and is approached by a man who is already drunk.

"Hey lovelyish". The drunk named Bartleby yelled at her, she was troubled at his breath is smelling with alcohol, "..._hic_!, let'sish dance?".

The woman shakes her head in denial rejecting the offer, and about to leave the tavern, is approached by a group of thugs: a woman with long black hair and black leather armor, and a man with short hair brown leather and barbed pads.

"Hey you!". The bandit known as Thuros Lightfingers shouted angrily, "He told you to dance with him!".

The woman looks scared and removed from the wood chair leaving it shaken.

"You will go bad baby", The bandit called Morgraine, draws her hiddens daggers.

The woman tries to escape, but on the run into the exit, a goblin appears, trying to go away and meets a dwarf...is surrounded. The woman tries to say something, but for the present is a language that has never heard in their life. The entire group noticed the situation, the waitress Elly Langston comes closer to them.

"Oh oh...problems". Nailock said.  
"What that guys are thinking?". Alexandros almost wonder to scream.  
"We shouldn't interfiere". Davis said coldly to finish drinking his vase.  
"How can you say that?". Gabriel asked like an absurdity, "she must be defended". Observe for a few seconds to Elly, "Excuse me, but...these bandits are known for any of this tavern for nobody is doing anything about it?".  
"Well, they are known and dangerous in the old town". Elly nodded her head while remove the jars, "are members of the defias brotherhood the man is called Thuros Lightfinger and the woman Morgraine, the hidden...please, for your sake, don't intrude".

Each time the villains are closer to the woman and despite the warning of the tavern, Gabriel gets up quickly drawing his broadsword.

"Very good!". Nailock screamed to stretch their arms and taking his big axe, "time to be a hero!".  
"Sigh...here we go". Davis also rose but reluctantly.

Alexandros just got up from his seat casts a small fireballs from his index finger towards the dwarf, it's burning part of his beard, with desperation requests the goblin to launch something fluid and he throws a glass of water to extinguish the fire.

"Who was the magic nosy?!". The dwarf shouted loudly under the silence of the tavern, all are pending litigation.  
"I!". Alexandros responded with defiance, "why you're annoying her?!".  
"Why not just dip your nose where it doesn't concern you, mage!". Morgraine exclaimed.

The three about to come before the defias, the three looked him confused for a few seconds.

"_You...you're alex_?". Nailock asked naively.  
"It's appear he have a split personality". Davis analyze it, "mixed with someone like you and my seriously part".  
"Oh...all right...wait". Nailock said showing a face of evil eyes and a wide mouth with sharps teeths. "I you're saying I'm stupid?!".

And three came against the defias.

"Why don't fight with someone who can defend herself?". Gabriel asked solemnly and pointed his broadsword to Thuros broadsword, "defias?".

The mystery woman is shocked to see the courage of all of them, taking advantage of the distraction, she begins to escape.

"Wait a minute". Thüros said with attention to the Paladin, "_blond hair, blue shirt and gray/whie mail armor_...isn't him, Morgaine?".  
"Yes, it's who our boss asked us to kill". Mograine responded warmly making a signal to all its members for wear their red cloths.

The woman on the verge of leaving the place, is cornered by an a pair of defias.

"You are going somewhere, darling?". The defias asks with flirting.

* * *

Suddenly, above the woman it appears something like a monkey fist and disappears into the air, they try to beat her, but fails. The bandit kicks her in the leg and the woman staggers, behind her, Bartleby with a wooden stick with nail are about to nail her, but is interrupted by a hammer of justice...it turned out to be somewhat weak and fell knoced out to the ground.

"You will don't dare to touch her!". Gabriel challenged them.  
"Damn, a paladin!". A defias screamed.

The woman looks and feels something strange...as if she would have known him before, suddenly a Shadow bolt flies and impacts to the other defias.

"Curses!". The goblin screamed, "a warlock!".

"Don't waste our time". Davis screamed while spell a Immolate.

The Leg of the mysterious woman is quickly healed by a linen bandage...Nailock, for a few seconds was used without hurting Bartley a charge and healed her wound.

"Isn't it unfair a one against six brawl?". Nailock said at the end of bandage.  
"Enough, kill them!". Thüros screamed bored of being humiliated.  
"_FOOD WAR_". A drunken gnome screamd with her high-pitched voice.

After the first fillet steak was launched, the lawsuit begins...a bottle of wine flies to Alexandros, he dodges and reaches to a muscular Nightelf. The noise took over the place, from the fight, the woman falls, Gabriel is the only one who noticed her and goes to his aid, two defias were about to hit her, but one receive a judgment and the other is struck with the effect of the Seal of Righteousness. Between the two stare between them, like trying to makes them familiar with each other, Gabriel tries to remember where those celestial eyes have seen as heave, her blue hair like his blue t-shirt. The Paladin offers his hand.

"Are you okay...you're not hurt?". Gabriel asked a little nervous.

The woman shakes her head and when their hands are touched...between the two, a kind of very quick visions overwhole them, which just they make it to see a kind of being wrapped in a black shade with a background light was distinguished.

"Yeah...I'm fine". The woman also said nervously, "...thanks for the help". Suddenly, she thought a few seconds, "_Wait ...how is it possible that in an instant, i have learned their speech_?!"  
"_What was that_?". Gabriel thought after raised her, "_I must admit, it has a sweet angelic voice_".

At moment, Nailock is held by several gnomes, they run to the window and with incredible force, they success to expel him out of the tavern, breaking the window on the process and heavily falls into the stone path. Two women are witnesses of that fall, they are shocked to see him standing as if nothing had happened. The warrior shakes his clothes, and look to them.

"Ladies". Nailock said politely and with a bow.

The two continue their way, issuing a flirtatious laugh, Nailock reenter into the tavern attracting the attention of some guards. To finish this quickly, causes a Thunder clap (the warriors can strikes the ground to causing slow to him victims) and the group is in control. The defias, trying to keep fighting with the effect, are quickly defeated by a cleaned out punch. There were only Thüros and Morgaine.

"Don't think you have won, scum!". Thanos screamed enraged.  
"You have won this time, but you'll see!". Morgaine exclaimed before launching a kind of sand bomb, the earth where at smoke success to hide them, the group covers their eyes and the defias are gone. Suddenly, a pair of footmens enters to the site and are impressed by the level of disorder by everyone in the place.

"By the Light...What happened here?!". A soldier asked.

The mysterious woman expressed her gratitude with a noded head and rise it slightly to the guards.

"These thugs tried to ruin my day". The woman said, drawing an amused smile, "and these brave gentlemen protected me from them".

The soldiers hesitated a moment watching the broken dishes and jugs, employees hidden behind the bar, and some adventurers and defias knocked out and finally...the mysterious woman, they looked her up and down...

"_Don't look at my boots...don't look at my boots_". The woman thought.  
"She may need first aid". Gabriel said to the guards as the group looked him puzzled, "we could lead her to the cathedral of light".  
"No, no thanks you...heh heh". The woman answered with nervous to hear him and gestured with his hand, "I'm fine, really". The group looked at her with absurd doubt.  
"Well..._sigh_, let's better take these defias to the Stockades". The other soldier said to finish the analysis situation, "with the power that gave me our Highlord Bolvar Fordragon, you are under arrest...light judgement you in the dungeons".

Among them and the group rise up the defias were are handcuff by the soldiers. About to go and have completed their work...

"Thanks for helping us lads, and ensure the order here". The soldier said and looked to Gabriel, "hmm...by chance, you're the paladin Gabriel?".  
"Yes sir". Gabriel answered honestly and making a nod with his head.  
"The Marshal Dughan needs you in Goldshire". The soldier said, looking out at a sky are already dark, "you must go there on the first hour of tomorrow".  
"He knows he can count on us". Nailock said while put away his great axe.

* * *

When the soldiers with handcuffed defias are gone...suddenly, he is grabed by his shoulder...Davis confronts and whisper.

"_But what are you thinking_?". Davis asked in a bad way, "_you didn't see their hooves_?".  
"But what's wrong?". Gabriel wondered like a absurd, "she was in trouble!".

Davis thought for a moment to see that all presents were aware witnessing the discussion, the warlock loose gabriel's shoulder.

"Sorry to sound a little rough". Davis said the view directly to the woman and then Gabriel, "but we don't know who is she or where it comes from".

The mysterious woman looks down at the floor, as she already accustomed to hearing such mistrust, Nailock and Alexandros noted it.

"It doesn't matter who are or if someone are with the Horde or whatever". Gabriel responded with affirmation and honor, "We must help the innocents and ensure a better world avoiding unnecessary violence and differences".  
"And what do you know about the world out there?!". Davis exclaimed, "remember that we're still traumatized by the invasion of Archimonde into our world!".  
"Calm down guys". Alexandros said to interrupt the discussion, "the lady is already going".  
"Please...don't argue for me". The woman thanked to the group drawing another cheerful smile, though within her is false. "I'm fine, thank you very much...everybody."

As she approached to them, unlike the four, the stature of the woman are nearly to their noses. The woman is approached to Gabriel's ear.

"Especially you, Gabriel." The woman said to kiss his cheek, the three noticed as the paladin begins to blush, Davis looks at them with anger, "_thank you very much for allowing me to learn your language_". Whispers with a flirtatious tone, and finally looks at Alexandros and winks.

Evade some chairs, tables and occasional adventurer knocked on the floor, and disappears from their sight.

"You're...welcome?". Gabriel spoke softly while touching his cheek...it was the first time after his mother, a woman would not have come to close to him.  
"Wow". Nailock was shocked to see such a scene, "Didn't you see her sexy look?, lucky bastard mage!".  
"Um...ah...what was that?". Alexandros wondered with great ingenuity.

Everyone was shocked to witness such frankness.

"And shame to you Gabriel, ha ha ha". Nailock laughed in good sense, "your order said you shouldn't have feelings, do you?".  
"Ha...this...not necessarily". Gabriel said while are still thoughtful, "not enough to stop being a human".  
"Yeah, right". Davis changed his mood after a sigh, "the almost extinct order of Silver Hand created those rules, although some find it unnecessary". thought a moment to remember something, "or that's what Arthas thought in his years".  
"We've had that discussion Davis". Gabriel responded with humor, "I'm not Arthas ha ha ha".  
"Nevertheless, who is Arthas?". Alexandros wonder.  
"A long story". Nailock replied, "I lost it when i fall asleep in history class heh heh". Scratching his head slightly.  
"When I please, I tell you". Davis told to the mage, seeing someone with curiosity.  
"Good". Gabriel said to take a sigh and watching the employees, "we leave, farewell and light bless you".

The employess thanked, make them a wave and the group is gone from the place, in route to the inn "The Gilded Rose" on the trade district. The one who don't spoke was Gabriel, still thoughtful.

"Gabriel, are you okay?". Davis asked already arrive to the inn.  
"Ah...yes, yes". Gabriel responded seeing Nailock and Alexandros also worried, "it's nothing...I thought about how many copper bars is need to forge an copper armour".  
"It appears that, the paladin has fallen, ha!". Nailock commented upon entering the inn.  
"Don't bother him, and go to sleep". Alexandros said also entering.  
"Good". Davis said while scratch his forehead, "apology in discuss that with you". Also comes to the inn.

_blue hair, blue eyes...what beneath on her back was...couldn't it to be her?!_.

Ending: youtube watch?v=aRB0w7IZlJw 0:00-0:31, 0:44-1:40

* * *

In the next chapter of...The Chronicles of Azeroth...

While still speaking, Nodarel and the highelf are hidden near a tree, behind the blacksmith  
"well -says the highelf while Nodarel frozen piece of meat- let`s start the show"  
The evil and mischievous thief launch the meat and falls next right at the feet of Nailock, making him slip. He see something missed  
"what the? -Ask Nailock- a piece of meat on the ground?"  
"Perhaps from a dog or some poor"-says Alexandros-  
From before, Karjub, the Davis imp had been invoked ...  
"Do you feel that master? " -says Karjub-  
"yes Karjub -says Davis- boys, something big is coming!"

All the soldiers of the town come to defend with the group, the people hides inside the buildings. Unaware of the plot yet, even Nailock is holding frozen meat, until it burned him with the same cold and then throw the middle of town...a gnoll twice bigger than the rest of the Gnolls jumps in Remy car and sees that his flesh is there

Among the lot of soldiers who were a little later, two are thrown through the air crashing into the walls of the blacksmith and at the entrance of the tavern. The four could not believe that there is something so hard and is making its presence...Hogger

"Damn! -Alexandros laments-  
"that animal -says Gabriel while it heals with holy light- was so strong"  
"My axe -says sadly Nailock- luckily i had my bandages firmly planted  
The bandages were untied quickly and blood comes out and complains. Gabriel cure the rest of the wounded with Holy Light.  
"that was his flesh -says Davis- argh! ... Animals do not think like that let his meat pulled these places  
"Had to be those two" -says Gabriel-  
"Who?" -Alexandros questions-  
"Defias -Gabriel says- is a long history"  
"Are not they, those two I mentioned in your report?" -Says Dughan-  
"Yes sir...unfortunately -Nailock responds- they still disturb us"

Don't miss the next chapter!...Chapter IX: The Scourge of Elwynn!

_And...did you felt there grows a light inside your soul_?


End file.
